the new kid
by deepsilver
Summary: ok this is just another story by me..trying to update it
1. a new student

A new life.

Chapter one.

When the thought of changing schools scares kids, it didn't for Sarah though. Being in another school make her think of her real home, born from Japan she always missed her home land. But being back only with a way of saving her adoptive family from being killed by the other clan she was enemy's with was the only way. Walking with her new teacher made her think of how her other school went with introductions of new students to their new classmates with her black hair and makeup on she felt like no one would bother talking to her and she liked it that way, having her special necklace that was of a dragon holding a red gem in its claws.

"Now I know you have trouble with our language but we will help you out in any way you need, I understand you were taught a little of Japanese by your other tutor but in our school we teach everything to everyone who needs help." The person said. She only nodded to him and continued to follow him to her classroom.

They both walked into the classroom and find everyone talking and in small groups. She and her teacher walked in and it got quite a bit as some of the students looked up to see her. With black as night hair and red streaks in it and the school uniform she was gave.

"Alright class we have a new student, Sarah Kenishi is a foreign exchange student from America and is here to learn our culture, she is Japanese but she was moved to America at an early age and wasn't able to learn our language so I hope you are all able to help out Sarah with our language. Right class?" He said. the whole class said yes and Sarah understood that. Giving the class there lesson for the hour the teacher left with Sarah's work and said just t find an open seat and to ask around, he then left the room without another word leaving her in wonder. She looked around the room at the students and thought that this was going to be a long few years at best with these people.

"Hey! Sarah come over here!" A girl said to her, Sarah walked over to a girl with blue blackish hair waving her hand. Next to her was a boy with odd white hair pulled into a very long rat tail, in front of him a short black haired boy sat with one earring and a face of pure jokerness, a word she made up after watching the new batman movie. Next to the girl was a brown haired girl with pink eye shadow on glaring at the boy with the black haired with a small rat tail in the back of his neck.

"What is it you need?" Sarah said.

"Hey I'm Kagome, we can help you on the class work Mr. Kaza gave us. The silver haired boy is Inuyasha, that's the pervert Miroku, and next to me is Sango, were the only girls who can handle the other two." She said. Waving to the group Sarah thought that she could be friends with at least these people.

"Hey why did you call me a pervert! I'm not a pervert all the time!" Miroku yelled. Sarah felt something on her butt and looked at her backside and saw that Miroku's hand was on it, getting angry at him she took his hand off her and smacked him hard across his face.

"Hentai, don't ever touch me should you wish your hand attached to your arm still." She said in complete anger. He nodded as the other classmates started laughing. Sitting in front of Kagome they started on the work, getting confused a little during the work Kagome and Sango helped her out a lot. Thanking them she felt better now knowing she can read more Japanese with their help. Suddenly they heard a growling sound next to them and all three looked over to see Inuyasha growling at something. They looked at the door way and saw a taller boy with the same white silver hair as Inuyasha but had a colder look then him.

"_Why is Inuyasha growling? And who is that boy?"_ Sarah thought.

"What do you want Sesshomaru! You here to get told off again?" Inuyasha yelled. The new guy only glared at him and turned to Kagome and nodded his head to her.

"I am here to see to Miss. Sarah around the school by the principle. Do you know where she is at Higarashi?" He said. Sarah stood up and bowed to the guy and then smiled a bit at him.

"I'm Sarah, and I take it that you are Sesshomaru?" She said. He only nodded and motioned her to follow, waving to Kagome as a promise to be back she followed him. Sesshomaru stopped and glared at Inuyasha, she looked as well and saw that he was flipping Sesshomaru off and she only rolled her eyes and saying baka.

"Inuyasha please be nice, or I shall have to have break your finger off." She said calmly. The whole class started laughing as both Sarah and Sesshomaru left the room.

"Let me properly introduce myself, I am Sesshomaru Takahashi." He said as they walked down the halls.

"It is nice to meet you Sesshomaru-san, I'm Sarah Kenishi as you know." She said.

"It is nice to meet you as well Sarah-san, and please do not bother with my whole name, you may call me Sessho-san." He said. Sarah nodded as they walked around the school in almost no talk but only when a new room needed to be shown. They ended up at the soccer field and watched as the team practiced and Sesshomaru told her how the game was played seeing her face in confusion, after a while of explaining they continued to watch them.

"Sessho-sama?" Sarah suddenly asked.

"Yes Sarah-san?" He said.

"How do you know Inuyasha-san?" she asked.

"I know him because he is my brother. Well half-brother that is." He said in almost discuss.

"Oh sorry." Sarah said quickly.

"It's quit alright Sarah-San. You didn't mean to." He said chuckling.

"But it is not alright! I got into your business that I should have not." Said Sarah. She looked as if she was really upset at what she did. Sesshomaru looked at her sulking.

"By the was Sarah-San, Do you have any siblings of your own?" Asked Sesshomaru. They stayed quiet for ten minutes when Sarah sighed.

"Yes I do." She said.

"What?" He asked forgetting he was waiting for her answer.

"Yes, I have siblings. Two annoying siblings, A brother and a sister both younger than me." Said Sarah. Sesshomaru wanted to say sorry to her but he couldn't. He just looked at her as she was watching the soccer players practice.

"Would you like to sit down for a minute?" he asked softly.

"Sure." Sarah said smiling. They walked over to the bench just outside the field and sat there for a while, suddenly Sesshomaru got up and started to a smaller building, looking back he only saw Sarah still sitting on the bench. Motioning her to follow him she nodded and got up quickly and went quickly to his side and continued to the smaller building. After a while he heard humming coming from his side. He looked to Sarah who wasn't paying attention was humming a Christmas song that he knew, he started humming to it as well and she looked over to him and blushed when she figured out that she was heard.

"How do you know that song? I thought that only people in America knew that song." She said.

"No we have those songs as well, only with our singers singing in Japanese." He said smiling. She nodded and blushed and looked away from him. He chuckled at her embarrassment and walked into the building they finally got to, holding the door open for her she followed and saw that it was a art room. Suddenly She heard him start to sing the song she knew, she joined in almost embarrassed.

_Do you remember me?_

_I sat upon knee._

_I wrote to you with childhood fantasies._

_Well, i'm all grown up now. And still need help somehow._

_I'm not a child, But my heart can still dream._

_So here Is my lifelong wish, my grown up Christmas list._

_Not for myself, but for a world in need._

_No more lives torn apart, that wars would never start, and time would heal all hearts._

_And everyone would have a friend, and right would always win, and love would never end._

_This is my grown up Christmas list._

_As children we believed, the grandest sight to see, was something lovely wrapped beneath our tree._

_Well heaven only knows, that packages and bows, can never heal a hurting human soul._

_No more lives torn apart, that wars would never start, and time would heal all hearts._

_And everyone would have a friend, and right would always win, and love would never end._

_This is my grown up Christmas list._

_What is this illusion called the innocence of youth, maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find_ _the truth?_

_(There'd be)_

_No more lives torn apart, that wars would never start, and time would heal a hearts,_

_And everyone would have a friend, and right would always win, and love would never end._

_This is my grown up Christmas list, this is my only lifelong wish, this is my grown up Christmas list._

As they finished the song Sarah felt embarrassed when Sesshomaru started clapping.

"Sarah-san that was beautiful. You have a wonderful voice like an angel." He said. Sarah blushed and turned away and looked at the paintings to hide her face.

"_She has been quiet for a while. She must be embarrassed at the complement, maybe she is not used to it."_ He thought.

"_Why am I blushing like this? I've never had someone complement me like that."_ She thought to herself. She looked at him and saw he wasn't paying any attention and waved her hand in his face.

"Sessho-sama? Are you ok? Sessho-sama?" She said waving her hands in his face. Snapping out of his blank state she saw that he was a little angry.

"What?" He snapped. She moved back and put her hands on her hips getting angry herself.

"Sessho-sama don't snap at me I didn't diserve that!" She bit him off. He stood back a bit in shock at her anger.

I am sorry, I am not used to people getting in my face." He said. she nodded and walked over to the covered canvases and was thinking of taking the covers off but didn't know she should.

"Sessho-sama? Would it be alright if I ask you a question?" She asked him.

"What is it Sarah-san?" He said walking over to her.

"Would you be my friend? You're a really nice guy and seem sweet under your mask." She said. he looked at her wide eyes at the thought of her seeing threw his mask he always wore naturally.

"Sure Sarah-san, you are a sweet women." He said. He saw her blush again embarrassed and he smiled at her embarrassment. Taking the edge of a sheet he pulled it off the canvas and revealed a painting with a small village at the bottom of the painting and a large dong demon above it in a protective stance with the sun set behind him.

"What do you think?" He suddenly asked.

"It's…beautiful Sessho-sama, did you make it?" She asked him. She saw him nod and smiled at him then went back to looking at the painting.

"Do you think it is bad?" He then asked.

"No its beautiful! I have never seen something like it!" She said excited. He smiled at her and thought about bringing her to his house to see more of his paintings.

"Sarah-san? Would you like to see more?" He asked her.

"Oh yes I would Sessho-sama! Do you have more?" She asked him.

"Yes I do but they are at my house, I would like to ask if you would like to join me to my home?" He asked.

"I would love to come! Would it be alright with your parents though?" She asked, he shook his head as his answer.

"Oh..But I would have to tell the people that I'm staying with if it is ok to go with you first though." She said

"Well who are they?" Asked Sesshomaru.

"Well I don't really how to say there name but they have a daughter." She said.

"Who is she then?" He asked again.

"I think her name is Kikyo. Do you know who she is?" Asked Sarah.

"Unfortunately yes. She is my ex-girlfriend." He said.

"Oh I'm so sorry Sessho-San. That has to be horrible!" Sarah exclaimed jokingly.

"Not really. Let me call the house. And my house to tell my father that your coming over. Oh no! I forgot to tell you about my father!" Exclaimed Sesshomaru. Sarah then started to giggle, Sesshomaru just looked at her and started to laugh with her. Then they went back to the school to finish the school day out.


	2. meeting koga and naraku

Chapter 2

The talked all the way to Sarah's classroom about art and the fact that she is only here to learn the class work. Sarah didn't want to finish the tour so soon, she liked Sesshomaru's company and how he was almost as smart as her.

"Sarah-san, don't look so down it is not a look well suited for you." He said. She nodded and then went back to talking.

"Sarah-san? Would it be easy to meet at the soccer field when school gets out." He asked her.

"Yes I think that will work out." She said.

"Yes but before we leave for my home you should be worried about my father." He said, Sarah looked at him in confusion and he softly chuckled at how cute she was. He stopped and gave himself a mental shake at the thought.

"Well he always acts odd when I bring a girl home to even study with and always embarrasses me and the girl." Sesshomaru said.

"Great another thing to be bothered with today." Sarah said.

"What do you mean by that Sarah-san?" He asked her.

"Well Sessho-sama I know Kagome-chan and the others will wonder what is going on." She said. Sesshomaru smiled at the thought of her overwhelmed at their attempts to get her to talk.

"We may have to ask her to keep inu-chan over at kagome-chan's house. Hopefully he will stay there until we can get done at your house Sessho-sama." She added. After a while they got close to Sarah's class room.

"...Sessho-sama?" she asked

"Ya?" he replyed to her.

"Thanks for showing me around school. And thanks for being my first true friend." Said Sarah. He nodded to her and patted her shoulder and she smiled. Hearing someone shouting they both looked back behind them and saw a tall boy with his hair in a tall pony tail waving at them.

"Hey! Ice king!" He was yelling. Sarah heard a groan next to and saw that Sesshomaru had his hand on his head.

"oh shit. It's Koga and Naraku." Said Sesshomaru with discuss in his voice. Sarah watched as the two boys walked close to them, she guessed that the brown pony tailed one was Koga buy guess, as well as Naraku the black haired boy with his hair tied up but almost colder looking as Seshomaru. He was about the same height as Koga but a little taller. As they were coming to the two of them Koga looked at Sarah as if she was a piece of candy, Naraku looked as if he didn't care at all.

"Well look who it is! It's ice prince and, well who's this! I never seen you before, Your new aren't you sweetheart?" Koga said. Sesshomaru felt his anger rising at his leacher ways.

"Yes, I'm new. My name is Sarah, and who are you?" she said politely.

"Oh ware are my manners! I'm Koga. And this is my friend Naraku." Koga said

"It is nice to meet you Koga, and you as well too Naraku. Now tell me this Koga, why do you call Sessho-sama...My escort around school, ice prince? If you have the curtsy of answering my question." Asked Sarah with fire in her eyes.

"Well isn't someone vary formal. Well maybe I will tell you. Just cause your cute. Would you like to go on a date with me?" he said taking her hand and lightly kissing it.

"Do not change the subject Koga! I hate it when people change the subject, now answer my question or I'll make sure you don't have a chance to reproduce ever again! Got it!" she yelled at him after taking her hand away and wiping what germs he placed on her hand. Koga stepped back at her anger and stood straight up.

"OK! We call him ice prince cause he's so cold to everyone that we call him that from time to time. He just ignores us most of the time. OK you got your answer! Just don't hurt me!" Koga said franticly. Sarah smiled at her doing, Sesshomaru just smirked at her threatening words. Naraku was laughing his head off at this, he never has seen someone, especially a girl, threaten his friend like that. Koga, still covering his family treasures, looked at her with fear.

"OK Koga I won't hurt you. But just so you know, if you call him ice prince when I'm around him, you'll be paying with your life. Got it?"

Both Koga and Naraku nodded their head yes, too bad Naraku never got to say anything. But he still didn't want to get on Sarah's bad side should her threat be as real as she sounded.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to my class. Sessho-sama, I will meet you soon to study at your house OK?" Asked Sarah.

"Yes Sarah-San. I'll meet you soon." Said Sesshomaru calmly. He watched as she left with a smile on her face and went to his classroom. It was only an hour after they parted when Sesshomaru started missing her presence, shaking his head he went back to his school work as well as thinking about her and how she was like him in almost an odd way, but he liked her for it. Two hours later the bell rang for the school day to end for the day.

Sarah was about to reach the soccer field when she saw Sesshomaru at the spot they said they would meet at. The way he was standing in the sun was magnificent and the way the wind was blowing was superb. He looked like a god sent down from the heavens. When she got to him she got a sweet smile from him, she smiled back to him. They were walking off the school grounds but as they were walking, someone was watching them.

"I am glad you came, I thought that you wouldn't come." He said.

"You're kidding right? I wouldn't want to miss beautiful paintings even if the world was ending." She said joking, they both laughed as they headed south.

"By the way we live next to a shrine. So if you'd like to go over to the shrine to pray, I'll take you. I know the owners really well." Said Sesshomaru.

"That would be nice." Said Sarah. On the way to his house, she found out a lot of stuff about Sesshomaru. Like his family was the richest family sense 500 years ago, and that he was to be the next to take the family fortune. Sesshomaru found out a lot of stuff about Sarah too, that she had different backgrounds in her family. Both of her parents were adopted, and separated. But the most interesting information he got was she loved to help others, she wasn't selfish at all. She was also in choir, she loved to sing, she loved animals but puppies were her favorite. She thought that they were so innocent when they were so young. They walked past some stores, one in particular caught Sarah's eyes. She walked to the window and watched the puppies play, she was smiling watching them. Sesshomaru look at her and saw the puppy, he thought it was cute.

" I see that you like that puppy, you can't stop thinking about them huh?" He said.

"Nope! I just can't help it, there so helpless when there puppies. They need help to understand things that happen, it's up to us to help them." Said Sarah. Sesshomaru could hear the passion in her voice. He was really concerned about her. Someone like her could get kidnapped or worse. He couldn't take it, losing his first friend in a long time would kill him.

"Sarah-San, We really have to get going. Father is expecting us." He added. She nodded and got up and he saw that she showed some sadness.

"Are you alright Sarah-san?" He asked her softly, she only nodded.

"It just reminds me of a special someone I lost a few years ago." She said.

"Oh. Who was it?" Asked Sesshomaru.

" My dog. She was 8 years old but I still thought of her as a puppy. She was small just like a puppy, but she was always getting beat up by my cousin's dog. So I protected her, but I-I can't do that now." Said Sarah. She had tears falling from her face, she knew she couldn't help crying so she tried wiping her tears away. All of a sudden she felt a hand on her chin, the hand pulled her chin up and saw the most beautiful face that was full of worry.

"S-Sessho-sama, I'm uh..." At that moment he put his finger on her lips.

" Don't worry about it." At that instant, he hugged her. She was really surprised at what he was doing.

_" W-What is he doing?"_ She thought. She was blushing, then he said something that only she could hear.

"Sarah-San, please don't cry, it was my fault. I didn't mean to make you cry. Please forgive me." Said Sesshomaru. They stayed hugging for a while.

_" I think he's really sorry for getting me crying." _She thought again.

"Sessho-sama I forgive you." She said only he could hear it. He pulled back and saw that she had stopped crying and was smiling a bit.

"Really?" He asked wiping the last tear away. He saw her blush a bit and nod again.

"Sarah-san I really am sorry for making you cry, I am not used to talking about sad things with girls." He said, she giggled at him and he smiled again at her laughter.

"We should get going your fathers, I don't know if he thinks we are late." She added, he nodded and they started off again.

"Who else is in your family that I need to know before we get to your house?" Asked Sarah.

"The other family members are Rin, as you know Inuyasha, his mother and my stepmother. That's about it." He said.

"Oh. OK. Let's go. Or your dad will be vary anger with us being late." She said again.

"Your right. Let's go." Said Sesshomaru. They Started To Walk again, they walked for awhile until Sesshomaru stopped suddenly, Sarah bumped into sesshomaru and fell on her butt.

_"Ow! that hurt!"_ Thought Sarah. She got up to see why he stopped so suddenly. Then she saw it was Koga with some of his "friends". He was, what looked like to her, angry. But really, he was fuming.

_"No one makes fun of me! maybe I can get Sarah to be my woman. Whether she likes it or not."_ Thought Koga.

"Sarah-San, get behind me. And quickly, those guys mean business." Sesshomaru said. she nodded and quickly got behind him getting scared.

"Now why are you telling her what to do? 'sessho-sama'." Koga mocked at her.

"Because all you'll do is boss her and try to make her your." Said Sesshy. Sarah, who looked a bit scared but getting angry at the same time, stayed behind sesshy.

"That's not true but, if you don't mind, me and Sarah need to talk about this morning. Boys, go get her!" Koga ordered.

"Yes sir!" They all said. Suddenly all the guys started to run towards the two, there was a ringing of shots sounded and two of the men in the group of boys going to them fell clutching their chest.

"What the hell!" Yelled Koga. He saw what happened, Sarah had run around Sesshomaru and pulled out something black. But at the last moment two of his friend's were shot, all he saw left was Sarah, holding a gun, Sesshomaru looked at her with shock on his face.

"Sarah-San? how, but?" He started shuddering out.

"Sessho-sama, I'll tell you later. After I take care of Koga." Sarah then looked at Koga. She was pissed off and She couldn't stand how Koga ordered to get her.

"Koga! How dare you send your friends to "get me"! How dare you I bet that you have no respect for women at all! Do you think that I would want or even to be in the same area to be near you! No to be even be in ten feet of you! If you and your friends don't want to die, I suggest that you leave. And don't even think about talking to me or Sessho-sama!" Yelled Sarah.

"Yes Sarah! I'm Sorry! Don't kill us!" he yelled out.

"Then go! Before I change my mind!" she yelled back. They all ran away just as quickly as they came. As soon as they were gone Sarah put away her gun and walked away, Sesshomaru quickly caught up to her to try and get her to talk to him.

"Sarah-San?" He said to her. He didn't get an answer from her as he had hoped for.

"Sarah-San?" He asked again, and as again he didn't get her answer.

"Sarah-San, I know that you are listening. I just want to know how you got a gun, and why you shot those guys." ask Sesshomaru. He heard her sigh and stopped with her when she stopped.

"I got the gun from my family cause I got into a fight once at knife point, but I got out safe. They thought that I would be in another fight so that's why I have a gun. So I could protect myself and my friends." Said Sarah.

Sesshomaru just looked at her with a look that no one could understand, but he knew what face he meant. They walked in silence for awhile, Sesshomaru kept glancing at her once in a while.

_"I wonder if she got hurt with the knife." _Sesshomaru thought. Sesshomaru and Sarah had stopped finally in front of a big gate.

"Hey Sarah-san?" he said again.

"Yes Sessho-sama?" She replied finally.

"We're here now. Just hold onto for a moment I got to have the guard open it up." He said. she nodded and looked at him a bit confused but accepted it. He went to one side of the gate and pressed a button, he said something but so quiet that Sarah couldn't hear anything. Soon she heard a buzzing sound and before she knew it, the gate was opening, Sesshomaru was beside her, but she didn't know it.

"Come on. My dad is waiting for us." He said to her.

"Ok. But what did you say at the intercom?" she asked him

"Just a password and saying you're here with me." He replied. She nodded and followed him in when he walked thru the gates and stayed close to him afraid if something would stop her from following her or getting lost.

Sarah looked around to find that a beautiful garden was around them. The garden had roses, tulips, daises, and other flowers. But what caught Sarah's attention were the rose bushes, it was different from the rest. On the bush were two kinds of roses, red and white roses. Before she could ask why they were like that, they left the garden and stopped in front of a large door, two dragons where on the front of the door. Suddenly the doors opened and a man that looked just like Sesshomaru but looked a little older.

"Sesshomaru I thought you were late getting here, usually you are home on time." He said.

"I ran into some trouble on the way home father, I would like to introduce my guest, Sarah Kineshi." Sesshomaru said. Sarah bowed to the older man and he bowed back.

I'm so glad that your hear Sarah-san. My son said that you were coming. I am Mr. Takahashi." He said.

"Yes, Sessho-sama invited me over to study. " She replied.

"Well aren't you polite. You know Sesshomaru, she could be you girlfriend someday." Sesshomaru's father said.

"Father!" Sesshomaru yelled. Sarah only blushed at the comment. Suddenly there was a squeal behind his father and a small girl came running out and jumped onto Sesshomaru making step back from the impact of her attack.

"ONI-CHAN! YOUR HOME!" said the little girl. Sarah giggled at her action.

"Rin, how many times have I told you not to jump on people like that!"

"I'm sorry daddy. Oni-Chan, who is the lady" asked Rin. She was pointing towards Sarah. Sarah knelt down to eye level with Rin.

"Hi Rin. I'm Sarah. Your oni-Chan's friend." Sarah told Rin.

"Really?" Asked Rin all cute.

"Yup." said Sarah with a smile on her face.

"Good. Because I didn't like that other lady that oni-Chan was friends. She was mean to me. Sarah would you like to go pick flowers with me?" Rin asked her. Sarah giggled and looked at both Sesshomaru and his father.

"Yes Rin I would love to come and pick flowers with you, as long as it's alright with your father and your 'oni-Chan'." Sarah giggled.

"Rin you may go, I have to talk Sesshomaru anyways." Their father said.

"Yea!" squealed Rin. Sarah giggled as Rin pulled at her hand leading her to the garden wherever it was.

"She would be a great mother someday don't you think so Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru's father asked.

"Yes, she will. I hope who ever she meets stays with her forever." Sesshomaru said while watching her leave with a very hyper Rin pulling her.


	3. the new secret of sarah

Chapter 3

As soon as Rin's Father said yes the hyper little girl dragged the giggling Sarah away and Sesshomaru watched a little embarrassed to feel jealous about it. He walked with his father to the study wishing he didn't have to talk to his father and to see how Sarah was with Rin.

Sarah was sitting on the ground making some flower chains as Rin brought the flowers to Sarah. Soon she had too many flowers.

"Rin-Chan, you can stop bringing me flowers. I have enough, thank you." Sarah told her.

"You're welcome Sarah-Chan." Rin said. As soon as she sat down, Rin was playing with some flowers to make flower chains like Sarah was doing. They were having so much fun that they didn't know that someone was watching them. Sesshomaru and his father were in the study watching Sarah and Rin playing.

"Sesshomaru she could be a great friend. You just have to control your anger." He said.

"Father I have controlled my anger, she actually makes me smile. And it feels odd because only Rin has the power to make me happy." Sesshomaru replied to his father.

She could also be a great girlfriend for you unlike your last girlfriend." He said a moment later. Sarah had a feeling someone was watching them, but only to turn around to find a lady in a blue kimono with sakura blossoms on it came into view and she didn't look happy.

"Rin is this where you've been all this time. You knew that you had lessons!" Said the lady in anger.

"Yes mommy. I'm sorry." Rin said looking down.

"Excuse my interruption but ma'am it was my fault. She asked me to go pick flowers with her and her father said yes and I said yes. Please don't punish her on my account." Said Sarah bowing to the lady.

"Your with Sesshomaru aren't you. Sarah right? I heard about you from a maid." said the lady. Sarah only shuck her head yes, she was afraid that she would have to leave. The lady was looking vary moody that day. "Y-Yes ma'am I'm with Sessho-sama today. And yes my name is Sarah" Said Sarah.

"Hello Sarah-san. I'm Izayoi. Rin's mom and sesshomaru's step-mom. You might know Inuyasha from school."

"Yes ma'am I do, I have the same class as him." Sarah said. Izayoi nodded to her and walked over to them.

"Sarah-san!" Someone yelled. All three turned around and saw that Sesshomaru was walking over to them completely red in his face and Mr. Takahashi right behind him.

"Izayoi? What are you doing here?" Asked Mr. Takahashi

"I am here to get our daughter for her lessons that she is late for." She told him

"Oh no she isn't I forgot that he teacher is taking the day off. Her father is in the hospital." Mr. Takahashi said.

"Ok. Well today Rin you free. I'm sorry that I was mad at you." She said to Rin patting her head.

"Ok" said Rin. As Izayoi and Mr. Takahashi were talking some more, Sarah walked over to Sesshomaru, who was little red but only a little, to talk to him. "Sessho-san? Are you ok?" asked Sarah

"Yes I'm fine. But do you mind if we go do our 'homework'?" Said Sesshomaru. Sarah knew what he meant.

"OK just let me go say bye to your parents" said Sarah.

"OK but make it fast." He told her. She nodded and walked over to his parents.

"Mr. Takahashi and Izayoi me and Sessho-sama are going to go study now, it was nice to meet of you and thank you for letting me into your beautiful home." She told them and bowed to them.

"Aright dear it was nice to meet you too, have fun studying." Izayoi said. Sarah nodded and headed back to Sesshomaru's side.

"Bye Sarah-san! Take care of my son!" Mr. Takahashi yelled to her.

"FATHER!" Sesshomaru yelled at his father.

"Haha!" Mr. Takahashi started to laugh at the joke he made and the reaction Sesshomaru had. Sarah was trying not to laugh, but sesshomaru was leaving and so was Sarah. Sesshomaru took her around the house showing her some artifacts, they stopped in front of a picture of a man. The painting looked old but new at the same time which got her attention.

"That is my grandfather. He died when I was just a kid. We used to do a lot of fun stuff." He said.

"He sounded nice." Said Sarah.

"He was. Lets hurry and you can see my paintings." Sesshomaru said. They quickly walked to a room that Sesshomaru held his painting in. Sesshomaru went to a door on his left. Sarah looked at him puzzled at where he was going.

"This is my studio. My paintings are in here." He told her.

"Oh ok." Was all she could really say

"OK. Let go in" said Sesshomaru. He opened the door to his studio and inside was at least 30 painting and 5 statues. The statues were of family, and some other things. The paintings were of people, some animals.

"So what do you think?" he asked her, hoping he would get a good reply from her.

"One word, wow!" she said smiling.

"That's what I thought. So what piece do you like?" Said Sesshomaru. Sarah looked at Sesshomaru in disbelief. So she went out and looked around at some painting. She saw a few she liked but she saw this one painting that was different. It was of a woman but in an angelic way. She was above what looked like an old village that was torn down, her arms were around her and her hair was flowing around her and she was also crying.

"Sessho-sama did you do this with a model?" She asked him, he walked over to her and looked at the painting and smiled.

"Actually no, this was a dream I had once, and I wanted to get it on a canvas before I lost the image out of my head. So this is what it was. But the one thing I remember the most was that she was really sad about what was below her." He told her, Sarah only nodded to him and thought that it was a really beautiful talent he had from memory for this painting.

Suddenly there was a noise of a cellphone ringing, they looked at each other.

"Sorry. That's mine" said Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru got his cell phone out of his pocket, he looked at the screen to his disappointment, it was someone he didn't want to talk to flipping it open he got an angry voice into his words.

"What is it Koga!" Sesshomaru said with venom in his voice. Sarah was about to grab the cell phone until Sesshomaru held his hand up signaling not to.

"What does he want?" Sarah mouthed out.

"Hold on." Sesshomaru mouthed back. He finally hung up with Koga and sighed heavily.

"He said that he was sorry and that he'll leave you and me alone. He also said that he has a 'gift' for you on your front step at home" Sessho explained.

"Oh well I know now that I'm not opening it sense it's from Koga." Said Sarah. Sesshomaru smiled at her sarcasm about him.

"Well do you want me to go with you to your house to make sure it's not a trap?" ask Sesshomaru.

"Yes please Sessho-sama." There was another ringing around them and Sarah pulled out her cell phone and told him to hold on.

'_I wonder who that is.'_ Before he could ask his question he got her answer.

"Hi mom! I'm fine! Yea its great here, I've made lots of friends here. I'm at a friend's house right now, he's helping me with my homework. Yes mom? Oh alright mom I'll let you go. Say hi to the kids for me. Ok bye." Sarah said. She closed her phone and put it back into her pocket.

"That was my mom, she says hi to you." She told him.

"Well tell her when she calls next time that I say hello to her." He said. Sarah nodded to him.

"Sesshomaru!" Someone yelled. Suddenly the doors of the studio flew open and Inuyasha was standing outside the doors looking pissed as hell.

"What is it twerp?" Sesshomaru said in irritation.

"Where is it! I know you took it!" Inuyasha yelled again.

"What did I take and are you sure I took it?" Sesshomaru said calmly. Inuyasha looked at Sarah then back to Sesshomaru in confusion about her being her but forgot about it then.

"My IPod! I know you took it! You always take my IPod!" He yelled once again.

"Inuyasha, you leave your IPod on the dining table every morning." Sesshomaru said getting more angry.

"Yea right! I checked and it wasn't there" Yelled Inuyasha.

"Shut up both of you! Inuyasha, look in your pocket!" Sarah yelled louder than Inuyasha. Inuyasha was shocked and so was Sesshomaru at her voice of being louder then Inuyasha, he looked in his pocket and surprise, it was in his pocket.

"Now Inuyasha you need to apologize to Sessho-san for you accusing him for taking your IPod." She said calmly but also angry but hid it from them.

"Feh." was all he then ran out of the room.

"Well that was helpful. Thanks Sarah-san." Sesshomaru said to her still surprised.

"You're welcome Sessho-san. Do you mind if we go to my home now? I need to take care of something." Sarah, asked.

"Sure we'll ask my dad to drive you there." Sesshomaru said.

"Thanks Sesshomaru." She told him.

"You're welcome Sarah." He told her. They left his studio and went to find his father and found him in the main garden running to catch the hyper Rin, when Rin turned her coarse towards the two and Sesshomaru grabbed Rin just as she reached them. Watching her laugh and struggled to get away Sesshomaru starting tickling her as their father came over to them.

"So did you get all your homework done you two?" He asked them.

"Yes Mr. Takahashi we did, and he wanted to ask you to take me home now." Sarah said for Sesshomaru.

"Yes that is fine. Just let me get my keys so then we can leave." He said leaving to go inside. Sarah nodded and then went to play with Rin and Sesshomaru.


	4. finnaly meeting the family

Chapter 4

After an hour being home Sarah was playing with the gift that was left for him by Koga.

_**§flashback§**_

"Thanks for driving me home Mr. Takahashi!" Sarah told him.

"It was my pleasure Sarah-san, I'm glad to help." Sarah smiles to Mr. Takahashi.

"Hey Sarah-san? You know the present that Koga left you?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Yea?" Sarah said in wonder.

"Well it just moved." They looked at the present on Sarah's porch, and sure enough, it moved. Sarah walked up to her porch and picked it up. It was heavy, like a brick was in it. Suddenly it started moving.

"So what do you think it is Sarah-Chan?" Sesshomaru said surprising her.

"AHH! Don't scare me like that Sessho-sama! Well I don't know what it could be. Might as well find out!" Sarah handed Sesshomaru the present for him to hold it for her. Sarah started to carefully open the top of the box. The more she lifted the top off, the more it moved. She finally lifted the top off and inside was, a rat, Sarah screamed and ran away from it.

_**§End flashback§**_

Sarah was inside cooking and thinking about how to kick Koga's ass for the rat. After she opened the box and saw the rat Sesshomaru covered the lid an took it to his father, who in turn was laughing his head off, and went to get Sarah who was on the side of the house wiping her hands on her skirt and swearing her head off about Koga being a total ass. He took her inside and told her that he would get a hold of his neck and hit him with everything he had until he was not recognizable. Sarah only said no that she was going to deal with him herself. Sesshomaru only nodded to her and said that he would see her the next day, they both said their goodbyes and left it at that. The phone started ringing and Sarah went to answer it.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone.

"Sarah! It's me! Me and my husband will be home late so why don't you make yourself something to eat and lock up the house OK Sarah?" A lady suddenly told her.

"Yes ma'am." Sarah replied to her

"Oh Sarah don't call me ma'am, call me mom!" The lady said again.

"Uh, OK ma'a- I mean mom." Sarah said feeling weird about it.

"Alright I'll see you in the morning bye!" Said her new mom.

"Bye!" Sarah hung up the phone. She started walking to the kitchen to make something to eat. She at that very moment she remembered the letter Koga that was with the rat, she walked back to the living room to get the letter, and she started reading the letter.

"_Dear Sarah, I am sorry, I didn't know that you would be so hostile. But if we can start over maybe we can be friends. - Koga_

Sarah finished reading the letter and was very angry. Koga was sorry but to give her a rat was something a boy shouldn't do.

_'I'll definitely have to kick his ass now.' _Thought Sarah.

_"I'll make sure I hurt him real hard in front of his friends."_ Sarah tore the letter and threw it away. She walked into the kitchen to finish making her meal. After it was all done cooking she sat at the table and ate alone plotting the hurt she planned on for Koga. It was hours later when she felt better after her bath and she finished all her homework. The phone started ringing again and she quickly went to get it before going to bed.

"Hello Basho residence Sarah speaking. How may I help you?" Sarah answered more perky than ever, which made her think why she spoke that way, she only shrugged it off and waited for the person to talk.

"Sarah nee-Chan? It's me Rin." Rin said softly.

"Hi Rin. Do you need something? Is something wrong?" Sarah said started getting worried about why Rin was calling her.

"Um, Sessho-oni-Chan want to talk to you." She said softly.

"OK." Sarah said, she heard some rustling in the background.

"Sesshomaru speaking." He said.

"Hi Sessho-sama it's me Sarah. Is there something wrong?" Sarah said completely worried now.

"I'm bringing Rin over to your house." He said almost cold.

"Why?" she asked him.

"I'll tell you when I get there." He said to her.

"OK." Sarah hung up the phone and walked down stairs and waited for about 15 minutes until the door bell rang. She ran over to the door and opened it to find Sesshomaru with his eyes covered by his bangs standing with Rin in his arms half asleep.

"Sessho-sama! What happened!" she said worried.

"Sarah-Chan? You sound upset. Are you?" Rin asked said rubbing her eyes.

"Just a little Rin." Sarah said calming down to not get Rin upset.

"May we come in Sarah-Chan? I'm tired." She asked yawning. Sarah nodded and took Rin in her arms and headed to her room to lay Rin down for the night. Laying Rin down she thought about why she was suddenly brought here, turning the light off and leaving the door cracked for her when Rin called to Sarah.

"Sarah nee-chan? Can you make Oni-chan happy? I saw him crying on our way here." Sarah nodded and watched as Rin went to sleep. She went downstairs to find Sesshomaru taking his shoes off by the door.

"Sessho-sama?" She asked softly. He didn't answer her and walked to the living room to sit on the couch, she followed him and touched his shoulder.

"My father, he's dead…" He said suddenly. Sarah's eyes widened at the news and sat next to him.

"Oh Sessho-sama I am so sorry." She said quietly. He only nodded to her and held his head in his hands.

"I just can't believe he's dead…I wouldn't think anyone would be able to kill my father…" He said. Sarah saw that he had tears flowing from his eyes. Sarah grabbed a tissue and offered it to him, he took it with a clawed hand. Sarah stopped and thought that she must of seen wrong, she checked his hand and she wasn't wrong and saw he did have claws.

"Sessho-sama?" She asked. He looked up and she saw that his eyes were golden, he had magenta strips on his cheeks, and he had a blue crescent moon on his forehead. She only looked at him and saw that he had a confused look on his face.

"What's going on with your face Sessho-sama?" She asked him. He got up and headed to the bathroom. He came back and he sighed wiping his face.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this, Sarah-san. I'm a demon, a dog demon to be correct." He said. She only looked at him which made him feel uncomfortable.

"Aren't you scared of me?" He asked her. She shook her head and walked over to him and poked at his now pointed ears and looked at his marking in wonder.

"No I'm not scared Sessho-sama, my uncle is friends with a lot of demons and I grew up with some as my friends. Who else is a demon? I know you are, are there anymore in your family?" She asked him.

"Only me, Inuyasha who is a half-demon, and my father was a demon. Rin and Izayoi are human. That is all I know about us, I don't know if anyone else is I haven't gotten the gift of finding other demons." He answered her watching her circle him.

"Wow. So do you have any powers?" She asked him.

"well I'm a dog demon so I have everything a dog has. I also have a whip, poison claws, and speed." They kept talking about demons until Sarah parents came home. Sesshomaru put a spell on him to cover his features from her parents to not scare them. Sarah told her parents about Sesshomaru and Rin's father and what had happened and Rin needed to be away from the house as it was a mess with all the police and what had happened. Then they all went to bed an hour later, but there were no extra bedrooms so Sarah and Sesshomaru slept downstairs, Sarah took a chair to sleep in, and sesshomaru on the couch, he had offered to switch with her but she said that she liked sleeping in a small area so he only nodded to her and they both went to sleep the night off of all the problems that day.


	5. home

Chapter 5

The next day didn't leave much options for the two. Sesshomaru had to take Rin to a family friend to watch over her for the day, he then went and got Sarah from her home and started heading to school by walking. They walked in silence almost all the way to school, but they started talking to make them forget about what had happened the night before.

"So what are you going to do about Koga? I know he gave you that rat and it wasn't right of him, do you want me to hold him as you punch him?" Sesshomaru laughed which made Sarah laugh as well.

"No that will be fine Sessho-sama, that would be nice but I have a way of getting him back and trust me he won't be needing to be held." She told him, they both laughed at how much pain she would give him for the horrible joke he had for Sarah. They were met up with Kagome and Inuyasha, they heard what Koga did when Sesshomaru told Inuyasha and he told Kagome, they were wondering what Sarah was going to do and all she said was it was going to be a secret and that they were going see when he got to her.

"I can't believe he put a rat in a box and gave it to you as a gift Sarah-Chan, that was real low in standards." Kagome said to her.

"Yea well he's gonna get it should he even think of coming up to me, he even had the guts to ask to be friends after that." Sarah said and made a gagging face which made everyone laugh. They got into the school grounds just to see Miroku slapped by Sango as a guess of him groping her when she wasn't looking.

"You idiot pervert you never learn to not touch!" Was what Sango yelled when he fell to the ground.

"But Sango my hand is cursed you know that! It can't help go for beautiful women!" He told her. The others just got up to then to hear him.

"Now if I had 10 dollars every time I heard that I wouldn't be as rich as I want to be." Sarah said. the others just looked at her and everyone but Miroku started laughing their heads off at the joke.

"Oh shit here comes Koga you guys." Miroku said. then they all stopped laughing almost at once and saw that he was right, Koga was walking over to them his bag over his shoulder. Just as Koga sees them he runs over to the group. But stops because of Sesshomaru standing in front of Sarah.

"Yo Sesshomaru, I need to talk to Sarah, so could you move?" he said to him with a slight anger in his voice.

"No not after what you did yesterday." Sesshomaru felt a small tap on his shoulder. he turns around to see Sarah who taped him.

"It's OK Sessho-sama. I'll be fine." Said Sarah in a calm voice. She walked around Sesshomaru before he could argue about it.

"What Koga? I'm not in a good mood right now so make it quick." She said with her arms folded across her chest.

"Well would you like to eat lunch with me?" he had asked her, Sarah started getting more angry at him for what he did.

"No." Sarah said out flatly. She then walked up close to him and she kicked him hard in his groin and he fell to the ground in pain as everyone laughed at him. She then ran towards the soccer field not saying a word of why she was running away.

"Sarah!" Both Kagome and Sango yelled running after Sarah. But when they got there she was already gone and they couldn't find her, suddenly there was a beam of light shooting up to the sky, about a mile in the sky a small orb floated in the sky. The orb changed and a figure was in its place, the figure was what looked like an angel. The angel had bright white wings, she had a flowing white dress, she had blackish blue hair flowing down her back. No one noticed her building a shield around the area, suddenly the building next door blew up. But the shield held in place, after the building debris settled the angel let the shield down and started to descend to the ground, no one was noticing this but Sesshomaru, they were too busy with what happened next door of their school.

Sesshomaru ran towards where she was descending, as he got there she was still there. He could see her wings had a little gold at the tips, her outfit was not a dress but a skirt with a slit up to her waist and was a deep cream color. she had a corset on with a cloth under it that went around from her left to the right, he also noticed that she had a sword. Her arms were around her, and she was crying. He was about to ask her something she opened her eyes and he saw that her eyes were light blue with what looked like gold spots in her eyes, but a sudden bright light flashed and it made him cover his eyes because of the intensity of the light. As the light died down Sesshomaru could see again, he saw Sarah standing there after the light disappeared. Sarah started to fall but Sesshomaru ran and caught her in time before she hit her head.

"_Sarah…you're the angel in my dream? But how is that?"_ He thought to himself as he held her. He walked out from behind the building just as Kagome and Sango came running to look for Sarah again.

"Sesshomaru! What happened!" They both asked him.

"I don't know I went to find her and I found her unconscious." He told them. They all went inside to the nurses office only to find it was full of people that got out of the blast filled the room with their wounds. The Head nurse gave them a pass to head to the Hospital to get her cared for, Sesshomaru and Kagome took the pass and let Sango stay to help the injured. Inuyasha Met them at the door with his car, Sesshomaru told him to stay and help and got in the driver's side after placing Sarah in the back seat with Kagome, Inuyasha started to argue but Kagome told him to shut up and to just stay and they were out of the school grounds.

_"But why? Why is she a tenshi? She doesn't look like it. and I did sense any tenshi on her." _He thought to himself. Looking back at her and Kagome occasionally to see if she was ok.

"Sarah-Chan please be ok." He heard Kagome say. He mentally agreed with her in hopes of Sarah being ok, but neither of them knew that while going to the Hospital Sarah was changing, but not fast.


	6. what? changes?

Chapter 6

It was several hours since they took Sarah to her home, she had not woken up once. Like she was in a coma, both Sesshomaru and Kagome were getting kind of worried about Sarah.

"Hey I'm gonna go check on Sarah ok Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him.

"Yea OK Kagome." Kagome walked up the stairs to Sarah's room, suddenly a scream was heard, it was Kagome's. The scream startled Sesshomaru, he ran up the stairs to Sarah's room to find Kagome on the floor startled. He looked towards Sarah's bed to see her glowing a white-cream color.

"What? What happened! What's wrong with Sarah!" Kagome exclaimed. They were still looking at her when the glow started to die down. It had finally disappeared and she was waking up. She sat up to see Kagome and Sesshomaru starring at her.

"Why are you guys starring at me?" Sarah asked.

"You were just glowing." Both of them said at the same time.

"Glow-oh no! Not again!" She exclaimed slapping her forehead.

"Again? You mean this happened before?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Yea it did. Man this is so bad! Well I might as well tell you both. But don't say a word to anyone! got it?" she told them pointing a finger at them.

"Yes." They said to her. Sarah sat crossed legged on her bed.

"Well, I'm an angel." She plainly said out.

"An angel? That would be tenshi." Kagome said.

"Yea, anyway I found out about myself many years ago, the day my real parents died. Also when I lived here too." She told them. She thought back at the time that she was very little, no more than five years old, she was walking with her parents from school. She was asking her silly questions when suddenly men came out and shot at her parents, both her parents were shot but not her. She moved to her dad and saw that he wasn't breathing anymore. She moved to her mom crying and saw that she was breathing but barely, she yelled to her mom to stay alive but she was slowly going, the last thing her mother said to her that she was an angel of pure light and that she wouldn't leave her as long as she stayed in her daughters heart of memory. And when she was eight years old her angel powers came to her and she was trained in every weapon there was, and how she had special angel powers as well with her weapons.

"So that's everything. That's all I can really tell, or allowed to tell." She said. She saw Sesshomaru's and Kagome's eyes wide at all the information she just said to them. Sarah's cell then started to ring about on her desk and she grabbed it to answer it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Miss. Kineshi! Are you OK!" someone yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

Sarah pulled away from the yell and switched to the other ear while rubbing her other ear.

"Yes Mr. Rose! Please don't yell!" She yelled back.

"Miss. Kineshi I will do as I please! I must know if you are OK, remember I am your trainer and friend!" Mr. Rose said to her.

"Yes Mr. Rose I'm OK. I just need rest from my last release, thank you. But just so you know I was asleep when you called me!" she yelled again only him waking her up was a lie and everyone knew it but Mr. Rose.

"Oh. Sorry. Please get some rest then. Bye" he quickly said.

"Bye." Sarah hung up her cell.

"Who was that?" asked Kagome.

"Oh. That was Mr. David. He is my teacher. He also is a tenshi like me." She told them.

"Oh. Why did he call you?" Kagome asked again.

"He can sense when I use my energy so he must of sensed that I used a lot of energy. Sometimes he doesn't call but I must of used a lot of energy for him to freak out like that."

"Well it's nice for him to call and to make sure that your OK." The three sat in silence for a while until someone ran into the room.

"Sarah!" the person screamed.

"Huh? Mom! What are you doing here! What about your work!" Sarah said quickly covering her legs with her blanket.

"Never mind that right now. How are you! I got a call from the school saying that some students found you fainted behind the art building and was sent home with some friends!" She said going to Sarah's side right away.

"Yea mom I'm fine. Really! all I need right now is some rest and I will be fine by tonight. But may I have a moment to talk with my friends that you almost ran over?" she said looking at her friends a little worried about her mom barging in hoping she didn't hear about her.

"Sure. I'll be down stairs if you need me. By the way what would you three like to eat? I'm sure that Sarah hasn't eaten but still." asked Sarah's mom.

"Soup sounds great mom." Sarah said to her.

"The same for us please." Sesshomaru said.

"OK. It'll be done in 20 minutes." Her mom said and left the room.

"Thanks mom!" Sarah's mom left the three in the room.

"So Sarah-Chan why did you protect the school? Was it just instinct? or was it something else Sarah-Chan?" both Sesshomaru and Kagome asked.

"Well half of what you said is true. It was my instincts but also to protect the school and you guys. I also know WHO blew up the building. The person is Naraku Kozaku."

"Wait, you mean Koga's friend? Why didn't he attack you when he first met you?" asked Sesshomaru.

"OK. Yes he is Koga's friend. And he doesn't know my human form." She told him.

"Oh. but why is her trying to hurt you?" asked Kagome.

"Well both of my parents belonged to an organization, separate organizations. Their bosses told them to go out and date some people. So they did, they bumped into each other at a coffee shop. And the rest is history, one of the people who shot my parent's was Naraku's dad and he loved my mom but she didn't love him, so he killed her. Naraku found me training with Mr. Rose I guess he is also a tenshi. So he trains with Mr. Rose on opposite days as me. And I guess his first assignment is to kill me. But every time he tries he fails. So yea." She said to them.

"Sarah and friends! Your soups done! Also you have some more friends down here named Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha." Her mom yelled up to them.

"Well we might as well go downstairs. I'm not going to get used to calling Kikyo's mom my mom…" Sarah said.

"Will you need help getting downstairs?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes please Sessho-sama." Sarah asked getting her blanket off her.

"I will help you then." He said and helped her to her feet and held onto her. They walked slowly to let Sarah get used to walking after her losing a lot of her energy, they went slower on the stairs and sure enough they saw Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango at the bottom of the stairs.

Yo Sarah how you feeling?" Inuyasha said to her.

"I am fine Inuyasha thank you." Sarah said smiling at how he sounded. Sarah's mom ran into the living room grabbing her purse and her coat.

"Sarah I have to get back to work. I'll be back later tonight bye!"

"Bye mom!" Sarah yelled before her mom runs out slamming the door.

"So what happened to you Sarah-Chan?" Sango asked. Sarah said and Kagome and Sesshomaru laugh at her but the others looked at them like something was going on, so Sarah told the story of her past all over again to them, stopping to answer questions from the others.

"So you're a tenshi?" Sango asked her.

"Yes." Sarah said the last time.

"Saweet! Now we don't have to hid!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Huh?" Sarah asked. Suddenly all three changed quit a lot, Miroku's hair went from pitch black to a dark purple, claws and purple eyes, Sango's hair changed from brown to a light blue, light blue claws and eyes. Inuyasha had silver hair, eyes gold like Sesshomaru's, and his ears went to the top of his head.

"Wow! I didn't think you guys were demons. But I knew about Inuyasha." Sarah said smiling.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said completely confused.

"Sesshomaru told me." Sarah points to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Miss Sarah-Chan can we see your tenshi form?" Miroku asked.

"OK. But help me move stuff around so my wings can spread and I really don't want anything broken." they moved everything away from the middle of the room. Sarah walked to the middle of the room after everything was moved.

"You ready?" All nodded yes and got ready to see her form.

"OK. Hear I go!" Sarah was engulfed with light. The gang had to shield their eyes because of the light's intensity. The light finally died down and Sarah stood in the middle, she had the same skirt that had a slit, her top was a kimono like top and had feathers on it.

"Woh Sarah you look great." said Sango. Miroku and Inuyasha just starring their mouths dropped open.

"Guys take a picture it will last longer." Kagome remarked.

"Sarah, I feel something coming this way. It's very powerful." Sesshomaru said.

"I know. I feel it too." Suddenly Sarah's eyes opened very wide with horror.

"Oh no." She said fearful.

"What Sarah?" Sango asked going over to her.

"It's Koga and Naraku! And I'm in tenshi form! Naraku will kill me if he sees me! Oh man!" Sarah started to panic and looking for a way out.

"Sarah can't you change back to human form after you change?" Sango asked again

"No I can't Sango. My powers are different than any other tenshi in the world. Both my parents were dark tenshi's. Which means they had black wings and did dark magic. But when I was born they knew something was different about me. After I was born my wings were showing and there were pure white with a tint of gold. No black or anything. They couldn't believe. After I was able to go home they took me to Mr. Rose, he said I was a rare tenshi. Only 5 in records were known. And since I was rare we had to hid. He also said in order to change back to human I must do 1 thing. Running my energy down close to transform back. Like what I did at school. He also said he could teach me how to change back but I left for here before he could teach me." She said quickly trying to get her wings to fold in to get away.

"So you have to fight to transform back to human form?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea pretty much." She said in complete fear. She didn't want her friends to get hurt but Naraku was on his way and there was nothing she could do about it.


	7. explainings

Chapter 7

The group jumped when someone knocked. Kagome walked over to the door to see who it was, she looked into the peephole to see, who everyone guessed, Koga and Naraku. Kagome walked back to the living room and nodded saying it was Koga and Naraku.

"Alright, let them in. But remember, he will attack me. So be ready, and don't get in the way, I don't want anyone hurt." Everybody got ready for a fight. Kagome opened the door to see Koga and Naraku standing at the door about to knock again.

"Oh. Hey Kagome. Is Sarah here?" he asked her.

"Uh..I-" she started to say.

"Koga she isn't here. I don't sense her, instead I sense a tenshi. Kagome may I come in?" Naraku said.

Before Kagome could answer him, Naraku walked past her and went into the living room where he could sense a tenshi presence the strongest. And saw a tenshi standing in the middle of the room.

"So you decided to show huh? I wonder why you did here, no matter I won't fail to kill you this time!" Naraku changed to having black wings, and black khaki pants with a red shirt. Sarah got into a fighting stance ready for his attacks.

"Bring it wimpy tenshi!" Was all she said before Naraku grabbed his sword that was at his side and ran towards Sarah aiming at her heart. Sarah dodged it and grabbed her sword that came out of nowhere and slammed the hilt of it at the back of his neck. He stumbled a bit, but didn't fall like she hoped, instead he turned around and an orb started to form in his hand.

"So Naraku learned a new trick I see." She said getting ready for whatever was going to happen.

"Yea well, hopefully this will kill you! FIRE BALL!" The orb caught fire as it left his hand.

"Oh Naraku-kun! You must of forgotten the last battle already!" Everybody snickered at her remark as she stopped his fire ball and changed it from fire into and ice ball and let it fall to the ground.

"Do you know what happens now don't you Naraku-kun?" Sarah raised her arm aiming at Naraku.

"Shit." He said his eyes wide.

"Shit is right! Nighty night Naraku! KNOCKOUT BEAM!" A stream of light went straight to Naraku. It hit him right in the chest. He fell backwards unconscious.

"He he. He doesn't learn anything every time." Sarah turned around and everyone was starring at the scene.

"What? I told you he would attack me." She told them.

"We know that. But,..you kind of changed…" said Inuyasha and Kagome.

"WHAT!" Sarah ran to the front door mirror. She saw that her hair changed from pitch black to a dark purple you could see. Her eyes changed from blue and gold specks to a silvery blue. She grew about an inch just about to Sesshomaru's chin she guessed by height. Her wings stayed the same white but instead of gold tipped feathers, they turned silver like her eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME! I WAS NEVER THIS WAY!" After Sarah screamed bloody murder, everyone except Naraku heard a crash of something breaking and a thump like someone fell. Everyone ran to the front door and the mirror was on its side with the middle of it smashed and Sarah was on the floor unconscious but in human form.

"Sarah!" Kagome exclaimed. Suddenly a bright light like when Sarah changed flashed and a tenshi stood next to Sarah's body. It was a male tenshi that had short blue hair, his wings were the same white as Sarah's but had blue tips, he had on a pair of baggy pants and a muscle t-shirt, he also had blue eyes. He bent down and felt Sarah's forehead and had a frown on his face when he did.

"Uh hey new tenshi? Who are you and why are you here?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"I am sorry. I'm Mr. Rose, Sarah's trainer. I am here to see Sarah seeing that she fainted from a fight, will one of you show me to her room please." He said picking her up. Kagome nodded and went upstairs and motioned him to follow her, Mr. Rose picked up Sarah and she groaned.

"Is she in any pain?" Kagome asked him.

"She is dear. From her latest energy usage she was already low but was resting her powers to get it up, but this time she used it all and she changed into her next form, she wasn't supposed to change this soon." He said. Sesshomaru followed them as well as the others, he was really scared that Sarah was hurt this time around and hated that me didn't stop from Naraku from entering.

"Why did you train Naraku Mr. Rose?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because my boss told me, I train all young angels and he was in the area of allowed training. I unfortunately did not know about his assignment of miss Sarah and sent her here. Not to study her home language and customs, but to keep her safe, but I did not know of Naraku's location. But now I know, and I regret sending her here only to be fighting once again." He said sadly. They reached Sarah's room and he laid her on her bed and she then started glowing a light blue hue around her.

"Her body is trying to adapt the change by making her sleep it off. She will be in this state for a long while." He said.

"Mr. Rose why is Sarah a white angel?" Sesshomaru asked her. Mr. Rose looked back at him with surprise on his face and left to shut the door.

"She told you didn't she?" He asked, everyone nodded their head to him and he sighed.

"She wasn't supposed to tell any of you. She was forbidden to tell anyone about her angel forms." He said looking at Sarah. Sesshomaru wondered why she was forbidden to tell yet she did, maybe it was because he had seen her already but their minds haven't figured it out yet.

"She told us, because I saw her when she saved our school. And we are her friends and I believe she trusted us with her secret." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, we found out what she did and knew we didn't know any other tenshi's so we didn't plan on telling anyone anyways." Kagome pointed out.

"She was seen? Was it only you who saw it?" Mr. Rose said going to them.

"Yes we were the only ones." Kagome said again, he sighed again and sat with Sarah.

"She and I and another friend are the last white angels, all the other ones were murdered." He said. Everyone was silent from the news they were told. Sesshomaru took it more to heart since she was his first friend in years only to find out she was on a murder list. Sarah was still glowing the light blue hue as before but she was also moving in her sleep.

"Why did Naraku not attack Sarah when they first met here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's probably because neither of them saw their human forms before." Mr. Rose said. He nodded thanking that she was not noticed by Naraku, before anyone could say another word Sarah started screaming and the light blue hue around her turned to silver and grew brighter so everyone had to shield their eyes.

"What's going on!" Kagome yelled.

"Sarah's body is taking the change but her mind is not ready! I didn't have the chance to get her ready for this!" Mr. Rose yelled back. Miroku and Sango ran from the room, Inuyasha followed, but Mr. Rose, Sesshomaru, and Kagome stayed, Sesshomaru looked at Sarah as she continued to scream and glow silver.

"Mr. Rose tell me what we can do to help!" Sesshomaru yelled, the older angel looked at Sesshomaru with confusion about his question.

"Someone close to her has to help her threw the change! But I can't get into her mind to do it!" He yelled back. Sesshomaru looked at him and thought that if even he can't get into her mind then maybe someone can get threw her by being close to her by touch. Sesshomaru moved to Sarah without letting the other two know what he was going to do, as soon as he got to her screams got louder and the light glowed even brighter. He touched her and suddenly everything when white around him and her, Kagome and Mr. rose were blinded by the light and had to hid their face from the light. When the light dimmed both Sesshomaru and Sarah were gone from the room, the other three came back to find it empty as well. Wondering where their friends when to.


	8. pureity

Chapter 8

Sesshomaru couldn't see anything around him, it was pure white around him every way he looked. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked right into Sarah's brown eyes, he moved back a bit to see her floating in the empty space with silver wings and her blacker then any night hair floating around her.

"Sarah? What's going on? Where are we?" He asked her. She only smiled and giggle at him and held out her hand to him, she looked at her hand then at her taking her hand, they were suddenly above a village, but it was burned down by a fire that was still going on the last building, a castle in the east. Sesshomaru watched as it burned all to the ground and no one was around to save the injured, he saw that no one was able to run for help.

"What happened here?" He asked her again looking at her. She only looked at him, she didn't have any look on her face, he saw that she was crying. He remembered his dream of an angel over a ruined village in the past. Sarah let go of his hand and floated to the sky, he stayed where he was as he watched as she went higher and held onto herself and had a bright light around her.

"Sarah…" Was all he said and he blacked out after watching her glow even brighter. The next time he saw light was he was staring up at Sarah's friends and Mr. rose, he sat up and looked around to find that he was in the living room of his home.

"What happened?" He asked them.

"You suddenly appeared at Sarah's house three days you disappeared." Kagome told him.

"Where's Sarah at?" He asked again. They all looked at each other than to the older angel that had a questioning look on their faces.

"I don't know where she is at, you were the first to come back. What did you see?" He asked. Sesshomaru thought about it and remembered his painting.

"Follow me now." He said getting up and heading to the one place he know he could have them understand what he saw. They all looked around and decided to follow him as quickly as they could to keep up to his pace. Sesshomaru ran up the stairs to his studio and flung open the doors to find his paintings and statues missing, he saw red going into his eyes in anger of someone touching his things they shouldn't touch. He looked around and saw that they were pushed to the side of the room.

"Who touched my art!" He roared and walked over to all his things and took the coverings off all of them to make sure none of them were damaged. To his hopes none of them were ruined, he started moving his art when there was a bright flash around him and the others. Then all covered their eyes from the blinding light and waited for it to dim out so they could see again, the light finally dimmed down and everyone could see again they saw an angel in the middle of the room, Sesshomaru recognized her as Sarah. He walked over to her just as the others gasped out in surprise.

"Sarah your back!" Mr. Rose yelled walking to her. She opened her eyes and she looked at him and he stop in his tracks, she looked around the room as she stepped down from her floating and looked right at Sesshomaru and smiled, there was another bright flash and Sarah was back to her human form laying on the ground unconscious. Everyone ran over to her but Sesshomaru was already holding her, she didn't wake but she moaned in her sleep and everyone sighed a relief as she was back to her normal form. Ignoring Mr. Rose's orders to get her back to her home Sesshomaru got up and headed out of the room to go let her lay down and sleep off all that happened.

"There is a painting behind the statue of birds, it will explain everything that happened." He ordered to the others. He then left and took her to the guest room near his. Mr. Rose watched as they left but didn't follow and looked for the painting the boy said that would help figure out what had happened to the two of them. Finding the picture he saw what both Sarah and Sesshomaru saw.

"Now I see, she had taken to her change properly. And that boy, Sesshomaru was her trigger." He said. He touched the tears on the angel and the painting changed from a sad angel to a very happy angel.

"What do you mean he was her trigger?" Inuyasha said.

"It is exactly what I mean, some pure angels go thru a change the make them more powerful then they first are. But in that change they have to be triggered by a memory or a feeling they have close to friends and or family, I believe that this painting and that boy are her triggers that helped her." He told him.

"So what would of happened if she wasn't here?" Kagome asked him.

"I would of have to force her change to make her safer but I wouldn't know if she would of lived or died from it." He told her. The room got quiet from his information. Suddenly there was a quick scream and a sound of something falling to the ground, everyone in the room, even Inuyasha ran to find what happened, Mr. Rose ran towards a room he heard the thud of something falling and found it was a bedroom, he saw Sarah on the bed her face completely red backed to the headboard of the whole bed, and Sesshomaru was on the floor holding his head.

"What happened in here?" Miroku said jokingly. Sango hit him hard across the back of his head making him trip.

"Miroku stop being an ass it's not what you think, right Sarah?" She asked her. Sarah was still blushing when she nodded her head quickly, Kagome walked over to Sarah and felt her forehead.

"You don't have a fever, I wonder why you're so flushed." She said to herself. Mr. Rose helped Sesshomaru up and saw that his face was blushing as well and he was looking away.

"Guys really I'm fine!" Sarah said quickly.

"That's what you saw, but what you saw or experience is completely different Sarah. You need to tell me exactly what you remember." Mr. Rose said to her. She nodded and closed her eyes to remember anything that could help, she remembered a bright light, then there was a fire in a village, then she remembered that she was floating in the air with no wings and she was crying, but she was holding onto a clawed hand but she couldn't see the face.

"I remember white lights, a village, a fire, and me crying. I was holding someone's hand but I couldn't see their face, but I could hearfelt happy." She told him.

"You went thru the change, and went perfectly. You are now a pure angel Sarah, and you can't be killed by anyone, even the dark angels they can't kill you." Mr. Rose told her, Sarah nodded to him understanding what he said, but her mind was somewhere else about what happened before they came in.

"Oh my god I forgot about calling mom! Mr. Rose I need your phone quick!" She suddenly said. he handed her his phone and she got up and had trouble walking but she managed to find and walk into the bathroom slamming the door.

"I believe that it was her mother's birthday yesterday, that's why she is freaking out about calling her mom." Mr. Rose said.

"I can guessed that something was up Mr. Rose." Inuyasha said. they started hearing chatting coming from the bathroom and just left it as her talking to her mother.

"I guess it is time to tell her about her past as well." Mr. Rose said.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru said.

"Did she tell you about her parents being killed?" he asked. They all nodded to him in confirmation about her telling them.

"Well, part of it is true, but some of it is not. It is true her parents were shot and that her father really died, but her mother survived. After Sarah was taken away her mother's father came and did a forbidden spell on her and brought her back to life only to quickly end his. Sarah's mother had became the head of her father's company but could not get her daughter, she was told that she was dead. But now this is going she deserves to see her mother again." Mr. Rose said. he finished the last sentence just in time when the bathroom door opened and Sarah came out.

"Mom is happy I called. She says hi to everyone, even to you Mr. Rose." She said.

"Sarah you are grown now, you may call me Charles from now on. And we need to talk about your past." He said.

"What about my past?" She asked.

"Your mother, she is alive, that's what I want to talk to you about. She is well alive and waiting to see you Sarah." Charles said. she only looked at him both in anger but in surprise.

"Charles don't lie to me, I saw what I saw, she died in front of me and she did not come back to life, I know she has been dead for years." She said glaring at him.

"Sarah I am not lying, she is alive and wants to see you!" Charles said getting mad. Sarah looked over at him and Sesshomaru saw faint tears in her eyes, her hands were turning into fists and she was getting ready to run.

"You are lying! She died and no one is able to bring her back! You're wrong!" She yelled at him, before anyone could do anything Sarah ran out of the room, everyone but Miroku, who was unconscious from grabbing Sango's butt ran after her. But before they could get to her she was already out of Sesshomaru's home and running down the street crying. She was being told that her mom was alive but she knew it was a lie; no one was able to bring back someone from the dead unless they did the forbidden spells and no one knew them anymore. Sarah just kept running until she reached a park, looking around she saw no one and ran thru the park crying still and hid in the woods. No one would be able to find her even if they tried, she didn't want to be found and she unknowingly made it so her presences wasn't detected by anyone else.


	9. mother?

Chapter 9

No one could find Sarah around the house or even outside. And both Sesshomaru and Charles were scared something might happen to her with her being a pure angel now, but the worse thing she would get hurt by thugs or even Koga finding her crying. Sesshomaru got angry at that thought and thought of places she might of gone to, he came up with several places and called everyone to the front door.

"Ok I might know places that Sarah ran off to. Inuyasha, head to her home, Kagome and Sango go to the local pet shot and see if she is there, she loves animals and might be there playing with the puppies, Charles you check at the school and check the art building, she likes paintings. I'll head to the park and check there, if she's at any of those places take her to her home and make her stay there until everyone got to the house got it?" He said quickly, everyone said yes to him and headed there ways. Inuyasha was the first to get to his spot, Sarah's home, but as he was about to go in he saw that the lights in every room were off and the gate was even locked. Sighing waited for the others to get here when he saw Sango and Kagome running to the house.

"Did you find her?" He asked them.

"No she wasn't there, the store was closed anyways so she wouldn't of been there." Kagome said.

"Dammit, where would she of gone then? She's not home or the pet shop, the only places left are at the park or the school." He said.

"Let's hope she is at the park, because the school would be closed It is Sunday." Kagome said. they all said they would stay there and wait for her return. But otherwise for Charles he got to his spot the school, but it was already closed but that didn't mean she wasn't there so he jumped the gate and went to the building Sesshomaru said that she might have been in. Running to the building there was a sudden light inside and he had to cover his eyes from the blinding light, just as the light dimmed his name was called out. He looked up and saw there was an angel walking out of the building and to him the angel looked as a women, her hair was black as midnight as well as her wings, she had a blue suit on and her hair was pulled back and only she was walking.

"Charles, where is my daughter?" The women said.

Sesshomaru was running thru the park looking everywhere for Sarah. He looked near the playground, the fountains, but didn't find her, so he turned to the wood to find her, but there was no luck in that, she was nowhere to be found. Panting hard from all his running he fell to the ground and leaned against the nearest tree to him, thinking where she would be at he thought about what happened before she ran.

Sitting next to her in the bed he laid her in he watched her as she slept, he had gotten close to her in feelings to her that he had never before done. He didn't know what this feeling was, and he was unsure of what to do about it, he kept thinking about it but couldn't place the feelings for her. She moaned in her sleep and he looked at her, he never really noticed her features till now, her black hair around her just like her angel form, but her eyes were a deep brown like the angel form she had in the vision they had together. He couldn't help but think of her a friend but his heart was talking to him of her being the one he was meant for, he leaned in close to her to move away a strand of hair from her face.

"Sessho-kun…" She muttered in her sleep moving her head towards his hand. He was taken aback by her saying kun after she always calling him sama, she was actually cute the way she sounded. He smiled at her and leaned closer to her and felt his heartache looking at her, putting his hand under her chin his action reminded him of the pet store and her crying. He gently leaned in about to kiss her when he saw her eyes open and she look at him, then all hell broke loose when she pushed him away and screamed blushing deeply. He smiled at the memory and heard someone crying, getting up he followed the voice and finally found her, sitting under a tree crying and hiding her face in her knees.

"Sarah-san?" He said softly, she quickly looked up at him and then started to get up. He took her arm to help but she only took it away and started to run away. But he only grabbed her again to have her start trying to pull away.

"Sessho-sama let me go! I want to be left alone!" She yelled at him.

"Sarah-san stop it, you don't need to be alone." He only told her calmly. She kept trying to pull away but he only held onto her more and he started pulling her close.

"Sesshomaru I said let me go!" She yelled at him again with pure anger behind his name only looking at him her tears flowing freely and anger in her eyes. He got a bit angry at her yelling but angry at himself for keeping her at his house safe still.

"Sarah I said stop it now or I will use force." He growled at her. She stopped immediately and looked down, she wasn't even trying anymore. He looked at her and felt horrible to yell at her, he heard her crying again and lifted her head to look at her. He saw that her eyes held no more anger but was now filled with just sadness.

"Please…let me go…" She whispered. Sesshomaru's heart hurt when she said that, instead of letting her go he pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly, he felt her tug away a bit but he held onto her more. She didn't want to be held she wanted to just run, she knew that her mom was dead, and it was a cruel joke that Charles played. Giving up trying to get away she hugged him tightly while crying, and he held onto her trying to keep her with him.

He wouldn't let her go, he had feelings for her and he understood what his feeling was, he was in love with her. Something he was new to but could understand it all in his mind and heart, when he felt her hold onto him he knew that she was done trying to run away. He pulled back a bit to lift her head again and saw that her eyes were partly closed but could still see her sad brown eyes filled with tears, he couldn't help but lean in towards her face.

"S-Sessho-kun…" She whispered forgetting about to be formal with him. But so did he as he leaned in more.

"Sarah…" Was all he said and he then kissed her, he felt her stiffen a bit from his kiss but he didn't back down from it until he felt her relax and kiss him back. Neither of them notice a white light around them again as they kissed and they held onto each other tightly, Sesshomaru moved his hands from around her and held onto her face gently and she moved her hands to his chest and held onto his shirt tightly as the light around them consumed them.

Charles looked at the women and sighed and rubbed his head and relaxed at who it was.

"You know, I just told Sarah that you were alive, she just yelled at me and ran away, we've been looking for her all this time Amaya." He said.

"She ran away? Why didn't you get her before she ran away!" She yelled storming over to Charles.

"Hey I didn't know she was going to run away! It was a sudden thing!" He said quickly covering himself. He waiting to be beaten by her but instead she grabbed his ear and started dragging him out of the court yard by his ear to find her with him.

"We are going to look for her until she is found or she goes back to this Kikyo's house and rests for the night. And I mean in I want to see my daughter that I haven't seen in twelve years and I won't give up until I find her again." She said as she dragged Charles out and he tried to get her to let go but nothing worked.

Both Sesshomaru and Sarah pulled back at the same time and looked at each other, the white light around them before vanished and now they were standing in the woods still. Sarah started to blush about what happened and Sesshomaru only chuckled at her shyness, she started to pull back but he wasn't about to let her go so he quickly grabbed her and held onto her. She continued to blush when she heard rustling behind him and she tried to look behind him but he was built so big she had trouble even on her tiptoes to see over his shoulders.

Sesshomaru let her go when he sensed a very known person heading their way. Turning around he pushed Sarah behind him to keep her safe when the person came out of the bushes. It was Koga, he looked at Sesshomaru like there was something that he was going to say to him, but then saw Sarah behind him, and he noticed that her eyes were red with tears and still had tears falling from her eyes.

"Sarah? Did something happen? Did SOMEONE make you upset?" He said glaring at Sesshomaru.

"N-No everything is fine really please go away…" She said softly. Sesshomaru sensed that she didn't want him there and growled lowly.

"Well I kind of wanted to talk, I sensed you here and I just was to say something about the other day what you did to me." He said glaring at Sesshomaru still.

"She said to go away mutt, she doesn't want to talk." Sesshomaru growled out. This made Sarah feel a bit scared but before she was forced behind her he held her hand to keep her feeling safe, he gently squeezed her hand to let her know it's ok.

"Look dog I wasn't talking to you I am talking to Sarah now leave." Koga said getting ready to fight him. Sarah gripped Sesshomaru's hand and hid her face in the back of his shirt getting quite scared, just before Koga could even make a step towards them they both heard her crying and what sounded like a whimper.

"Get out of here Koga your scaring her and she's in no mood to talk to anyone she just went thru a lot of things so get out of here." Sesshomaru said bringing Sarah around and picked her up in one motion.

"Not until I talk to her dammit!" Koga yelled. Sarah got even more scared when Koga moved closer to them and Sesshomaru growled at him moving closer, but it didn't stop Koga from getting closer, just as he was close enough Sesshomaru suddenly jumped out of the way from Koga and landed in a tree several yard away. Sarah screamed a little from the sudden jump but he covered her mouth gently with his hand, she got the hint and stayed quiet. They watched as Koga run to find them, but he couldn't find him and he yelled in anger and he left. Both Sarah and Sesshomaru let a sigh of relief go at the thought of him going to find them, they looked at each other and Sarah blushed again but had a soft smile on her face and Sesshomaru smiled as well from her being happy now. He wiped all her tears off her face gently making her blush a little more and he kissed her gently but quickly, making her try and hid her face from the brighter blush she now had thanks to his quick kiss. She didn't know what to do about it, she fell in love with him and she didn't know it until today, and she didn't know what to do about it, it was all new to her and had no idea what to do next.

"Sarah?" He asked her making her jump a little.

"Y-Yes Sessho-sama?" She replied to him.

"I like it when you call me Sessho-kun more, it is cute coming from you. And I want to say you don't have to be alone anymore I can be here for you when you need someone to hold while you cry." He told her. She nodded to him and remember why she was out here, she went back to thinking about the lie she was told about her mother and unknowingly she started crying, she felt a hand on her cheek and looked at Sesshomaru who was wiping her tears again.

"Sarah please don't cry, it hurts me seeing you cry this much." He said softly.

"I-I'm sorry…but I know my mom's dead…there's no way she can come back to me…" Sarah said looking at him, he only nodded to her and continued wiping her tears away, she then hugged him and he held onto her like she was needing someone to be there for her and he was there for her. Leaning back against the tree he stayed there with her until she was tired and fell asleep in his arms from her crying, running his hands threw her hair he felt at piece with her there in his arms and thought that just maybe things could go right with him and her. But at the moment they laid together in the tree Charles and Amaya were walking into the park to look for Sarah and possibly Sesshomaru.


	10. confrontations

Chapter 10

Amaya was thinking about finding her only daughter safe from the events happening to her in just a few short days. She was given mental updates by Charles about her daughter and her growing up, and her change going perfect by the help of this boy named Sesshomaru she had become friends with and shared her past. She felt that even though the boy was her friend she had the feelings that something more was going to happen with them being together than anything else. She then felt a sudden energy spike in the area towards the park, looking at Charles they both nodded and headed their way to the park not knowing if it was Sarah or not.

Sesshomaru was in complete piece with Sarah in his arms, he didn't want her sad anymore then she was already, but he didn't know if what Charles said was true or not about her mother being alive or not. He just hoped that this was all over with and things would go back to just her being happy and just learning things from her, looking down at her and smiled watching sleep off her emotional day. She looked beautiful as she slept but she was more beautiful when she was away and smiling, he heard her moan in her sleep and guessed that she was going to wake up and sat up to hold her gently as she woke up.

Sarah was dreaming about the painting and how it all came to life, she was floating above the village before and after the fire, then a great demon dog appeared in the sunset howling, after that she woke up to find her leaning against someone. She looked up and saw that it was Sesshomaru smiling down at her, she smiled back at him and he kissed her forehead making her blush again which made him laugh.

"Did you sleep well Sarah?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I slept well, thanks Sessho-kun." She said started sitting up and he let her, she yawned covering her mouth to be polite and Sesshomaru only smiled to her. She looked around to see that they were in the tree still but it was lighter than before, she looked at him her face showing her questions to him and he ran his hand under her chin and ran a finger over her lips gently.

"It is early morning, you ran away during the earlier morning, around seven thirty to be right. It is now nine forty-three if I am right by the sun." he said to her. She nodded again and then felt two very strong auras coming close to them. She looked around trying to see anyone when he saw Charles walking in the woods just yards away from them. She quickly hid both hers and Sesshomaru's auras to keep them hidden from him, but Sesshomaru had other ideas and picked her up again and they jumped to another tree another yards away. She only held onto him wondering how he can jump so far and so quickly, but she stopped wondering when just behind him she saw a women behind her on the branch just behind them.

"You know young man you shouldn't run from your elders, they can get ahead of you in thoughts." She said, Sesshomaru turned around just in time to see the women's fist in his face and he was punched and he fell out of the tree and to the ground, Sarah was still in his hands and her wings came out then she saved him and her from hitting the ground hard.

"Sessho-kun are you ok?" She asked him when they landed, but he was out cold from the punch as she was talking to him, Sarah started getting mad and turned around to see the older women land a few feet away.

"Who the hell are you to hit Sessho-kun for only protecting me after what has happened to me!" Sarah yelled at the person. She felt something inside her growing and she turned into her full angel form, she was getting angrier and suddenly she had a sword in her hand pointed at the women.

"Now now that's no way to act to your mother." The lady said. Sarah looked at her but still had her sword at the lady, she looked at Sesshomaru next to her that she saw he was waking up.

"You are not my mother, she died years ago I was there so don't lie to me!" Sarah yelled again. The lady sighed and let her wings come out, her wings were pitch black with red tips, she had the same colored hair as Sarah but her eyes were black with silver spots. Sarah heard Sesshomaru moan and felt happy that he was going to be alright, she saw the lady move closer and Sarah lowered her sword more aiming her sword more at the lady.

"Take one more step and you're going to get cut." Sarah said with her voice cold.

"Sarah, stop pointing that thing at your mother." The lady said to her.

"Once again you are not my mother she died years ago!" Sarah yelled again. Charles came up behind the lady sighing and looked down at Sesshomaru.

"Sarah she is your mother, she is here I'm not lying about this." He said to her. Sarah growled lowly at them getting madder about them, she felt someone touch her shoulder and saw that Sesshomaru was up glaring at the two of them, she didn't put away her sword but lowered it a bit.

"Sarah, I know I told you that I am a dog demon, and there scents are telling me that they are telling the truth." He said softly, she looked at them then at Sesshomaru confused.

"But no one is able to come back to life, its forbidden." She said looking at the lady and Charles.

"Yes it is forbidden, but that did not stop your grandfather from giving me life again and sacrificing his own. What we say is true." The lady said again. Sarah felt so confused about it and didn't know what to do about it, Sesshomaru felt something wrong with her after he told her this and took her sword from her hands and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"Sarah?" He said softly, but she didn't respond, when the lady moved closer Sarah stepped back. Sesshomaru held her hand but didn't feel any feelings coming from her, she pulled her hand away from his and he looked at her worried. He stepped towards her and she only held her hand up to him, he stopped and only looked at her and didn't know what she was going to do.

"it's all wrong…there's no way it's possible…" She said to herself. Before her mother or Charles or even Sesshomaru could do anything Sarah's wings spread opened like she was ready to run when she was hugged by her mother, Sarah felt so confused at her move, but then something in her mind remembered this feeling, then a memory popped up and her as a little girl, and the same women who was hugging her now was hugging her then and saying she loved her.

"M-Mom…" Was all Sarah could say then she hugged her mom back, Sesshomaru smiled at how things went finally right for Sarah. He watched as they hugged and heard Sarah crying again but didn't want to interrupt her and her mother's moment of being together for the first time in years. Her mother pulled back and started apologizing for not being there for her and wanting to be there but couldn't be, and that she was going to make it up to her in any way she could.

"Teach me then mom, I don't want to be without you I felt like I was alone, even with my adoptive family with me always I felt alone mom." Sarah said crying.

"I know sweetie and I promise I will do everything to train you myself." Her mom said. Sesshomaru just smiled and felt better that now she can be happy with her mom being there now. Walking over to them he put his hand on Sarah's shoulder and she looked at him smiling.

"I am sorry that we ran at first Sarah's mother, but we didn't know who you were at first and I only wanted to protect her." He told her mother.

"It is ok Sesshomaru, I understand you wanted best for my baby girl, but I know you two kissed and you both have very deep feelings for each other." She said smiling. Sarah blushed at her mom knowing that she already kissed him and heard both Charles and her mom laugh, she looked at Sesshomaru and saw him blushing as well but not as deep of a blush as his.

"And I give you both my approval for dating each other." She said making them blush even more.

"Mom how do you know what we did?"" Sarah asked her.

"I saw it in your memory, being your mother only I can see in your mind." She said. they nodded and looked at each other blushing and thought of the same thing, or at least the same thing, it was going to get tough with her mother now here.

"You are right kids is going to be tough with me now, but I'll be gentle with your relationship." She said smiling.

"Mom your embarrassing me!" Sarah yelled. Everyone including Sesshomaru started laughing at her and he moved to her and hugged her kissing her forehead. There was someone making kissing sounds and a few awing behind them, they all looked and saw the whole gang there smiling and Miroku turned around moving his head back and forth and his hands moving around his back as a joke, but Sarah felt even more embarrassed and threw her shoe at him and he was hit right in the head with the shoe and everyone laughed at him, including Sarah. She felt better now that everything was right again, and couldn't wait to start a whole new day with her mom back in her life, and Sesshomaru by her side for everything that has happened so far and what is to come soon. But no one noticed a man behind the trees a few yards away watching them, and he left just as he appeared out of thin air.


	11. trouble

Chapter 11

Sarah was on her way to school all happy and in a great mood. It was a few days since her mom came back into her life and she and Sesshomaru went on their first date, which was a wonderful event because they went to a tea shop, which was cute with the workers in anime characters and sometimes doing a scene from any anime the person was dressed as. They then went on a walk to talk about them, and when it was time to go home she took her to her mother's house she now lived in. telling her that they would see each other the next day he gave her a kiss, she gave into the kiss and kissed him back. After that he told her good night and headed home, she walked in and ran to her room happy and giggly from it.

She felt like she was filled to the brim with just pure happiness. As she went to school she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and someone was sneaking up on her from behind. She took a quick drink of her energy drink instead of a coffee like anyone would, she never liked coffee and didn't understand why others did, she was then jumped and her mouth was covered with someone's hand. Dropping her drink she didn't know what to do and started struggling.

"I wouldn't do that, or I will have to use force on you my little tenshi." The person said. Sarah's eyes widened at the persons voice and immediately turns around and punched the person in the chest and he was knocked back holding his chest.

"Sessho-kun that's not funny!" She yelled at him.

"I thought it was a good surprise…" He choked out. Sarah was so angry at him for doing that and scaring her that she couldn't stay mad at him. She went to him and looked around to make sure if anyone was around they wouldn't see what she was about to do, she knelt down at his level and placed her hand on his chest and a soft blue light surrounded her hand and she started healing him.

"You are very strong even in human form Sarah-chan." He said to her.

"Well when your suddenly caught from behind you bring up as much energy you can, I guess I used a little too much energy." She told him. He nodded and waiting until she was done healing him from her punch. When she was done she helped him up and held his bag so he could dust himself off. He took his bag back after he was done and moved towards her and took her hand in his and kissed her gently on her lips and she kissed him back.

"Awe love birds are giving an show to us." Someone said. they stopped and saw that it was Inuyasha and Kagome, he was smirking and she was annoyed. Sarah blushed and threw her bottle that she dropped at him and it hit him right in the face, after that he growled and went to tackle her but she was already running away from him laughing.

"And this is why we don't mess with Sarah this early in the mornings…" Sesshomaru commented and walked with Kagome following the other two who were playing tag only with a bottle.

"Why do you say that Sesshomaru?" She asked him.

"I thought of getting her this morning by sneaking up on her but she punched me hard in my chest to knock me down. So now I know don't startle her or else." He said chuckling, Kagome giggled at what he said. they both laughed when they caught up to the other two and saw that Sarah tackled Inuyasha and was sitting on him his arms pinned behind him.

"And this is why we don't mess with trained women in combat Inu-chan." She said giggling.

"Ok ok I get it now let me up!" He said trying to free his arms.

"Not until you admit that I'm better at pinning you down and that you are to say you love Sessho-kun." She said laughing.

"Fine to the first part but never for the second." He said.

"Little brother just go with it or she might do something to you that you will regret." Sesshomaru said. Kagome agreed to his suggestion.

"fine! I'm sorry and you are better at pinning me down and Sesshomaru I love you now get off me!" Inuyasha yelled. Sarah got off him and felt more confident in her and laughed at him knowing he won't be able to let it go for a long time, Sesshomaru smiled and grabbed Sarah lifting her over his shoulder making her laugh and try to get now.

"Sessho-kun let me down please!" She laughed out.

"Not until you say you love me and agree to go on another date with me." He told her. She giggled and turned around so she could sit on his shoulder and she rest her arms on his shoulders, she saw a lot now on his shoulders.

"If I agreed to that do I get to choose the location of the date?" She asked him looking down at him.

"Yes you may choose. Now I'm waiting for you to say it little tenshi." He said looking up at her smiling.

"Ok I love you Sessho-kun and yes I will go on another date with you." She said to him smiling. He nodded and sat her down on the ground and kissed her taking her hand in his.

"And I love you too my little tenshi." He said to her, they all headed towards school together with everyone laughing. As they entered the school grounds they were met up with Miroku and Sango doing the usually, he groping her and she hitting him. They all went inside and changed their shoes at their lockers and then started towards their classrooms. There was chatter going around as the group went thru school and Sesshomaru and Sarah were holding each other's hands, but the thought was that they were going to be separated since Sesshomaru was older than the others and was a grade higher.

"Shall we meet later then Sarah?" Sesshomaru said.

"Sure Sessho-kun, see you at lunch?" She asked him.

"That would be fine Sarah-Chan." He said kissing her cheek, there was gasps around them and Sarah thought of making it even more chatter and she kissed him on the lips. She smiled when everyone gasped even the guys, saying her bye to him she went to her class room just a few doors down and was pulled away by several girls who just saw her kiss Sesshomaru who was the hottest guy in the school to be hooked up with her.

"Ok Sarah just what happened all weekend? You go home on Thursday with Sesshomaru-sama and no one sees you or him on Friday after the building next door blew up, and now you come here holding his hands and had the nerve of kissing him!" The girl in front said, the other girls around her agreed and started getting closer to her.

"What happened was that I had a fainting spell and have had them all my life, so he took me home to get me feeling better, and during the weekend something went on with his family and then my real mom who was supposedly dead found me and it made me really upset and so things happened and then he said he loved me yesterday and we decided to hook up what's the problem with that?" Sarah said her arms crossed over her chest.

"The problem is that no one is allowed to date him that was a rule among all the girls after he dumped Kikyo." One girl said.

"Well it changed when he asked me so buzz off." Sarah said pushing her way to her desk and started talking to Kagome about the class work. In the other class room Sesshomaru was getting the same treatment only from the guys.

"Sesshomaru how did you hook up with the new hot girl?" One boy said.

"I asked her out is how, now let me finish my work." He said almost growling but reframed from it. Suddenly the intercom came on and his name was called to go to the head master's office for a meeting with someone important. He thanked god he was leaving he didn't want to be bothered by anymore of the idiot questions. As he walked out of his class room Sarah was also called to head to the head master's office and they met at the same time, looking at each other they didn't know what was going on, but they both headed to the head master's office for something. Getting there they were shown right in and were told to sit at the desk and wait for him. They did so feeling nervous.

"I wonder what is going on Sessho-kun." Sarah said looking at him, he only took her hand and gently kissed it.

"I'm sure it's nothing Sarah-Chan. Don't get so scared I'm here." He told her. She nodded as the door opened and they both looked back, but to their surprise it was someone they knew very well.


	12. anger

Chapter 12

"Mom what are you doing here?" Sarah asked her as they watched her mother walk around them and to the desk.

"I am to be your new head master. I want to keep a close eye on you Sarah, your still going thru some changes and I just want to make sure that you go thru it with ease." She said.

"But I thought you ran a company ma'am?" Sesshomaru asked, Amaya only smiled and looked at some papers that were on the desk.

"I do run a company but I left it in charge of my vice, and he won't do anything unless I say so." She told them. They nodded and Sesshomaru thought that now things might change and he wouldn't like it if Sarah had to leave.

"Will Sarah have to leave or something?" Sesshomaru said.

"No no she won't have to leave. She will be alright, just as long as others do not make her mad. Other than that she should be fine." She said to them.

"Well mom the girls in my class say that dating Sessho-kun is forbidden since he dumped Kikyo. Or so that's what they said to me." Sarah told her.

"Well what we can do is if they give problems we can start up a spare classroom so we can let you calm down and be with people you can deal with and those whom you can't stay in their normal classes." She said. the door opened and everyone looked at the person in the doorway. It was Izayoi with Rin right behind her, they saw that Izayoi had a sad look on her face and Rin was just hiding.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but Rin wouldn't wait to see her brother." Izayoi said as Rin ran around and ran to Sesshomaru, he picked her up and hugged her tightly as she started crying. Sesshomaru ran his hands along her back as he tried to get her to calm down and he got up to slowly rock back and forth kind of like a father would do.

"Izayoi what's going on?" Sarah asked looking at her.

"The police found the person who shot Sesshomaru's father." She said.

"Who was it Izayoi?" Sesshomaru said getting angry, Sarah took Rin from him and held her as she cried.

"It was…your uncle Sesshomaru. He was the one who kill your father, he told me he was jealous of his brother getting everything and he thought of killing him then you to get the family money. But he was caught and now he is being taken away to the D of C central."She said.

"D of C central?" Sarah asked about it while rocking a calmer but still crying Rin.

"D of C central is short of demon court central, a way of prosecuting demons should they do something wrong to their own kind." Sesshomaru said growling, Izayoi walked to Sarah and picked up Rin and Sarah then walked to Sesshomaru and touched his shoulder, he looked at her and saw that his eyes were red and he was mad as hell.

"Sessho-kun?" She asked carefully, he only growled and left the room, She looked at her mother and Izayoi they both did a motion as to say go to him, she took it as a yes and went after him to see him leave the building. She ran after him and caught up to him before he entered the music building, she grabbed his shoulder again only to be grabbed and pushed into a class room with some force. She gasped when her back met the black board hard, she looked up and Sesshomaru was growling and eyes even redder.

"S-Sessho-kun…" She whispered softly scared. He had her hands to her side, he then took her hands and pinned them above her head, but didn't say a word. Sarah started getting more scared when he lowered his head towards hers and stared right in her eyes.

"S-Sessho-kun your s-scaring me…" She whispered again, he moved closer to her and was nose to nose with her, she thought that his demon instincts were controlling him and she didn't know what he was going to do to her. He licked her cheek slowly and Sarah closed her eyes thinking he was going to eat her or something in that nature, but he only licked her cheek again then kissed her almost hard, she kissed him back and felt him lift her chin up a bit to kiss her deeper. Still holding her hands he pulled her away from the black board and he pulled her to a nearby desk, sitting down he pulled her down with her to sit on his lap and he kissed her again.

"Sarah-chan…" He said moving head towards her neck, Sarah felt like something was going to happen now that he was near her neck. But then she felt him kiss her neck and she felt embarrassed from his kiss on her neck, but she couldn't do anything about it but let him do as he wanted because of him holding her hands behind her back.

"S-Sessho-kun…" She whispered once again and she felt him lick her neck and he release her hands. She brought them around and moved his head away from her neck and brought his head to face hers to see his eyes weren't as red but still red, she kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her to him. He pulled back and licked her lips softly, he then hugged her tightly laying his head against her neck. She hugged him and she felt him start crying holding her, she rubbed his back letting him cry all he wanting.

"It's ok Sessho-kun, I know how you feel." She said holding him.

"It's not ok…he's dead because my uncle wanted to have just the money, he was killed because of that…" He said. Sarah knew how he felt and just kept rubbing his back, he pulled back and looked at her with his eyes back to normal and ran his fingers along her lips his tears flowing down his angelic looking face. She wiped away his tears and gently kissed him, he smiled a little and kissed her back.

"Sessho-kun, I know it hurts, but as you said to me, I'm here for you." She told him looking in his eyes, he nodded looking into her eyes getting lost in them. He hugged her gently felling complete with her, as they hugged Sarah heard the door opened and they both looked and saw that it was Koga and some other girl.

"what the hell?" the girl said. Koga had his jaw dropped at what they were looking at, Sarah looked and remembered that she was sitting on Sesshomaru's lap with her arms around him, she immediately blushed deeply about them being caught.

"Koga, leave." Sesshomaru said.

"No what the hell are you doing with Sarah? She's not supposed to be with you Sesshomaru!" Koga yelled.

"And who do you suppose I am to be with Koga?" Sarah said getting mad. He only stayed quiet and didn't want to get beaten. Sarah got off Sesshomaru's lap and walked over to Koga, he started backing up from her getting close but she grabbed him and threw him back into the class room.

"Leave girl." Sarah said glaring at the girl, Sarah looked like she was ready to kill, but the girl only ran away. Sarah turned to Koga and stormed up to him.

"Listen to me Koga, you have no right to talk to me after what you have done so far, sending you boys to get me and to be near you, giving me a RAT for a present, and demanding to speak to me when I was clearly upset and you didn't listen to one word I said about it. Now you're saying that I shouldn't date who I want to when you clearly have no part in my thoughts about my choices. You need to get it clear that I don't want to be friends with a loser like you who thinks women should date who the men chooses!" Sarah yelled at him, her wings then suddenly came out as she was clearly pissed off at Koga.

"You don't get to chose what I do or say or act Koga, I will never be friends with a low life such as yourself! Now leave before I destroy you by ripping you apart starting with your arms!" She yelled again. Koga nodded and ran, Sesshomaru Went to Sarah and made her turn around to face him, he saw that her eyes were silver with brown specks then her usually brown eyes and light gold specks. He also saw that she really mad and was about to attack.

"Sarah calm down, please my little tenshi." He said to her, but she didn't look like she was going calm down anytime soon. She looked like she got even madder and pushed him away from her enough to send him flying against a few desks.

"I am sick of how he thinks he owns me when I know he doesn't! He has no damn right to even talk to me!" She yelled and he felt her energy rising, going to her after getting up he grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall.

"Sarah stop he's gone he gets it. He's not going to mess with us anymore." He said as she struggled. She started getting mad about him holding her back, but he wasn't going to let her go, he tried thinking of ways to calm her down when he was pushed back, he landed on the desk closest to him and watched her start to glow, her hands glowing more than herself. She than screamed loud and she let out energy beams threw the room destroying anything in her way, he ducked just in time to miss the beam. He ran over to her and she stopped her beams but still screaming, he looked at her and saw that she wasn't going to stop anytime soon and he had to do something about her yelling. He then kissed her hard to muffle her screaming and it worked out but she was still screaming, she slowly stopped screaming but started to struggle to get her free and pulled away from him.

"Let me go dammit!" She yelled at him.

"Sarah stop it you're going to hurt yourself!" Sesshomaru yelled back. She stopped screaming but started to struggle even more against him, he only held onto her as she struggled. He was trying to keep her from hurting herself more when he thought of something and he pinned her hands in one of his hands and using his free hand he moved her head to the side and looked for a safe spot on her neck.

"Let me go now Sesshomaru!" She yelled again. He only ignored her and pushed her hair to the side and lowered his head down to her neck, he knew a spot to get her to stop struggling and her stop screaming. He then bit into her neck and she froze in her movements and her eyes widened at him biting her, she stared up at the ceiling hearing him start to growl against her neck. She started calming down knowing she wasn't going to be let go anytime soon, she made her wings disappear and leaned against the wall more comfortable now but still held still. She still felt angry but she didn't struggle against him, she felt him let go of her neck and he licked her neck softly making her blush deeply. He pulled away and looked her and she saw he had blood running down the side of his lips, she slowly pulled her hand away from him since he let go of his tight grip on her hands, she moved her hand up to her neck and felt that she was bleeding.

"W-What did you do?" She asked.

"I bit you…a little too hard…I learned a way to paralyzed someone with strong force, but it was on the neck and it was a hard way to hold the head back and your hands down, so I bit you…" He said looking down at her, she looked at him and healed herself quickly, she then wiped the blood off his chin and he kissed her hard again, they didn't hear or see the door next to them open and Sarah's mom peaked her head in but to leave to let the two alone as they kissed ignoring everything around them. He held her and felt tears on his lips, he pulled back and kissed her tears away and they both sat on the ground and let her cry against him. He knew how she felt and let her do what she wanted at this point.


	13. dinner with friends and family

Chapter 13

It was a few hours after both Sarah and Sesshomaru left the school grounds, after Sarah's energy usage she felt so tired out from it, Sesshomaru let her cry against him after they both sat on the ground. After that he picked her up and walked out of the music building slowly when she told him he didn't want to go to class after this, she was too tired to deal with anything at that moment, he nodded to her and took her right to her mom's office, he told her that he was taking Sarah home and that she needed the rest. She said she was fine with that and had someone in each of their class bring them their things to them and she gave him a key to her house to take Sarah to. It was a slow walk to the house but he wanted to go slow to not wake Sarah up, she looked so angelic in sleep that he didn't want to give the moment slow to watch her.

As he got to the house he let himself in with the key and asked where Sarah's room was from a maid and was shown where it was, after thanking her he walked in and laid Sarah on the bed and set their bags on the floor. He sat at her desk and watch her sleep, he liked watching her sleep, she looked so at peace he was afraid to wake her. He pulled out his school work and worked on it as she slept, occasionally looking over at her to make sure she was still sleeping. Getting done with all his work he pulled out another book from his bag, but it was his sketch book, he thought of drawing her sleeping so when things were bad and she wasn't there he could look at it and calm down.

"Sessho-kun…" She whispered in her sleep. He looked at her and saw that she moved to her side facing him, and her curtains were pulled shut but let in enough light to make her look like she was glowing softly, getting an idea he moved to her window and opened one curtain and it made the picture even more beautiful than it was. Going back to the desk he picked up his sketch book and pencil he started drawing her while she slept, starting with her face and down to her feet she stayed still the whole time, besides the times she talked in her sleep. He was done when she started waking up from her nap, hiding his book he placed it back in his bag and moved over to her side.

"Hello my tenshi." He said softly, she smiled and opened her eyes slowly and he watched her and thought that was the cutest thing he has ever seen, besides Rin tackling Inuyasha by surprise.

"Hi Sessho-kun." She said. she sat up and stretched smiling.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked her.

"Mhm. It made me feel much better." She told him. He smiled and kissed her forehead softly.

"Would you like to go on our date now? Or do you want to do your homework first?" He asked her.

"Well it would be smart to do my homework first, my mom with tell me to do my school work for a better college or else." She said smiling, Sesshomaru smiled as well and let her get up.

"Would you like any help with it?" he asked her again.

"Yes, I am still having trouble with Japanese…" She said shyly. He only smiled and moved over to her desk and waited for her to ask, which she did and he was glad to help her out, her mom came home and checked on the two, asked if Sesshomaru if he and his family would like to have dinner at her house, he told her that he would ask and pulled out his phone and dialed his home. Her mom left the room and waited for the answer from him, he hung up after talking with Izayoi and smiled at Sarah.

"So I take it you can stay for dinner and the others say they can come?" Sarah asked him not looking at him but only at the paper trying to figure out the math problem.

"Yes and yes my tenshi." He said laughing a bit and helped her on the problem then kissed her cheek. She smiled then kissed him back then he grabbed her making her squeal and flopped on the bed and started tickling her, she laughed and tried to get away from him but he wasn't about to let her get away and pulled her close to him and continued his torture.

"S-Sessho-kun I g-give up!" She screamed out but he didn't stop tickling her.

"No not this time, I am going to tickle you until you say you summit to me my little angel." He said grinning.

"I-I give up S-Sessho-kun! Please!" She said laughing still.

"Say it Sarah." He told her moving his hands towards the middle of her stomach.

"I s-summit!" She laughed out and he finally stopped and kissed her nose.

"good girl." He told her smiling.

"I'm not a dog Sessho-kun…" she told him glaring at him.

"I know but your dating a dog." He reminded her, she only smiled and tried pushing him off her.

"Yes I know that silly, should I call you puppy from now on?" She asked teasingly. He laughed and helped her up giving her a quick kiss.

"No I wouldn't like that, I might have to start tickling you every time you would say that name." He warned her.

"Well then you wouldn't get anymore kissed from me." She told him, he whined a bit making her giggle and she walked out of her room, he followed her and he reminded her of a lost puppy following her. She went downstairs and found her mom looking for her cookbook.

"Hey mom, Sessho-kun said yes for him and his family over for dinner." She told her.

"Oh good then that means I can make the dish I was planning on making." She said and started getting her pots and pans ready. Sarah asked her if the room she asked for was done yet and her mom said yes. Sesshomaru looked at Sarah in wonder of what she was talking about and she only took his hand and made him follow her. They went down the hall and threw the downstairs door to find stairs going down.

"Are we going down to the basement for a reason?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes we are, I asked mom if I could have my own special room made, and she got it done for me." She told him.

"What kind of room is it?" He asked again as they started heading down to the basement.

"Wait and see Sessho-kun." She told him. He only nodded but she didn't see his answered. They got to the bottom and found that it was filled with music creations, there were mic's and sound boards, a key board against one room and a small desk next to it with paper on top, he noticed it was sheet music papers.

"I take it it's a music studio?" He asked her.

"You guessed right. I wanted my own music studio, to make my music." She said.

"Well with your voice you could make your own CD's and sell them." He said complementing her. She blushed lightly and he smiled at her blush. He walked over to the keyboard and sat down at it and started playing, she watched him and went to a mike and grabbed it and went to a small room with a glass as the window and shut the door to the room, she came out again and handed him a set of papers with lyrics on it.

"Can you put music to this? I can't write notes…" She said blushing. He smiled and pulled her down to his lap and kissed her.

"Yes I can, and as long as I get to hear you sing it I will do whatever you wish my little tenshi." He told her. She smiled and kissed him back and tried to get up but he wouldn't let her up.

"Yes you may get to listen. But once it is done." She told him. He pouted and whined like a puppy making her giggle and kiss his cheek. The door to the basement opened and someone started down the stairs, they both looked and it was Inuyasha with Kagome.

"Hey guys, what you doing here?" Sarah asked.

"We came to see how you were, you didn't come back to class after you were called down to the head masters office then someone had to bring down your bag. Did something happen?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah something happened, my mom's now the headmaster, Izayoi came in and told Sesshomaru who killed your father, then he ran off, I went to get him, Koga caught us talking and said some things he shouldn't of and was bitched at by me. I got really angry and I let out a lot of energy so I have to go home." Sarah said all in under a minute it seemed.

"Wow, well now we know that your better now." Inuyasha said. Sarah nodded and they came down and sat across from them and talked about the day while she was gone, they laughed and talked about hearing Sarah at the talent show but she quickly said no because she didn't have a talent and she hasn't even finished her first song she made so she wouldn't be able to do it.

"But Sarah-chan it would be a great thing to hear you, hell even we haven't heard you sing yet you have your own studio." Kagome whined about.

"Kagome-chan I'm just shy about big crowds when I sing, I only sing to a few people. And Sessho-kun is the only one who has heard me sing, he sang along with me a song we both knew." Sarah replied.

"Bro how does she sound?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru.

"She sound just like she is, an angel." He said. Sarah blushed and everyone laughed at her blushing when her mom yelled it was dinner time. Everyone ran upstairs and saw that everyone was at the table, Rin was putting name plates at some plates and everyone laughed at how she placed herself between Sarah and Sesshomaru. They all sat down and started eating and talked about the day and what will be happening the next few days, as dinner went on something was getting ready to make everyone have to be ready for.


	14. attack from naraku and fight planed on k

Chapter 14

Sarah was heading to her mom's company and was listening to her new iPod her mom bought for her. She got it from her just last night from her mom and was happy that her mom said she could download anything she wanted, she was happy but downloaded her favorite songs plus some songs from where she now called home. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings to know that she was being followed by someone she knew, she pulled out her iPod to change songs when she heard someone running close. She turned around and saw that no one was there, she shrugged it off and continued walking to her mom's company but faster to make sure she didn't get caught.

Her phone started ringing and she quickly looked for it and found that it was in her front pocket instead her usual spot, which was her back pocket. She looked at the number and saw that it was her mom, getting a little confused at her calling when she knew she was coming in.

"Hi mom, what's up?" She answered.

"Hey Sarah, I won't be able to meet up with you at the door, but tell them you're the daughter of the president and they should let you in." She told Sarah.

"Ok mom, I'll meet you there then." She told her mom, they both said their good byes and Sarah hung up, she placed her phone back in her pocket when she felt a very familiar energy. Running ahead she felt the person catching up, she took a quick turn down a side road and quickly turned into her angel form and flew into the sky to find Naraku there glaring at her.

"Naraku why do you have to follow me?" Sarah said crossing her arms.

"Because I have a job to do from my father." He told her, he then pulled out a weapon she recognized as a sword. She sighed and pulled out hers as well and pointed it at him, they floated above the street ignoring the now screaming below them. Naraku was the first to attack, but she blocked the attack and pushed him back several feet, he attacked again and made her fly backwards into a building, she screamed in pain as she hit the building hard. She glared at him and saw he was about to use a spell, she moved and used her knock out beam and attacked first. But he moved away to miss it in time, which made her angry.

"What's wrong? Can't aim right today?" He mocked her. She growled and flew at him with her sword ready to slice him into bits, but he held his sword out and blocked her blow. She then kicked him in his gut making him grunt and be pushed away hard, just as he had his back to her she took the chance and aimed at his wings. Cutting an angels wings off means they lose their powers, and that's what she was aiming for. She took one giant swing and cut one of his wings off in one swing and blood spurted out all over her white clothing, he screamed as he fell towards the ground shooting one last shot at her, but it missed and she flew away quickly and noticed another person following her. She looked down and saw that Sesshomaru was running on top of the buildings trying to catch up to her, she slowed down but didn't stop flying and lowered down to his level.

"Sessho-kun, what are you following me for?" She asked him.

"Your mom called me feeling your energy and said that you were in battle. So I came and looked for you and found you fighting Naraku, and saw what you did." He told her. She looked down and started to slow down to land, she landed on the same building that Sesshomaru was just jumping onto.

"Why did you cut his wing off?" He asked her.

"It's the way for an angel to stop attacking, and to lose all their powers." She told him looking down.

"So he won't be attacking you anymore?" He asked again lifting her head.

"That's right, but cutting of an angels wings is of meaning of not messing with the angel who that angel was attacking, and its only used as a last resort." She told him looking up at him, he wiped the blood that was on her face with his sleeve and she changed back to being normal again. She stumbled a bit after getting back to her normal form and he quickly caught her and held her to him. He chuckled when she blushed and held onto his arms and he kissed her forehead.

"You ok my tenshi?" he asked her.

"Yeah, just a little weak Sessho-kun." She told him smiling a little. He picked her up making her squeak a little and he laughed.

"That is a noise I am not used to." He told her.

"Well don't get used to it because that's the only time that will ever be heard." She said sticking her tongue out at him. He laughed and jumped off the building suddenly making her scream at the sudden jump closing her eyes tight, he landed and looked down at her running his hands along her cheek.

"Your safe now my tenshi." He told her. She opened her eyes and he saw that there was fear in her eyes.

"don't suddenly do that Sessho-kun!" She said punching his chest. He sat her down and held her hand.

"I am sorry, I won't do it ever again ma'am." He said joking. She punched his arm and started walking away pulling him with her, he only smiled and followed her pulling her back a bit to pick her up and fling her over his shoulder.

"Sessho-kun put me down!" She told him trying to get out of his grasp. He only kept holding her as he headed to her mom's company, she kept trying to get away but he only held onto her more. She thought for a minute then wiggled out of his hands to sit on his shoulders and he looked up at her smiling.

"You look cute sitting up there Sarah." He told her.

"And you look handsome walking down there." She said giggling.

"And it looks like I'm going to throw up from too much cuteness." Someone said. they both looked and saw that it was Inuyasha walking with some cute on his face.

"Inuyasha what happened to you?" Sarah asked.

"Some idiots from Koga's group found me and started fighting me. But I got out ok." He said wiping the blood off his chin.

"You're kidding? Ooh that asshole's gonna get it now." Sarah said making Sesshomaru let her down, she walked over to Inuyasha mad but didn't hurt him as she gently touched his wounds.

"Sarah you don't have to fight him, we can get him your mom wouldn't approve it anyways." Sesshomaru said.

"No I am going to fight him, wither mom said yes or no, he hurt my friend and is severely pissing me off." She said letting her healing powers work on his wound on top of his skin but couldn't heal the bruises and deeper cuts but put some butterfly stitched to close them.

"Sarah you don't have to, I can get him back." Inuyasha said to her. Sarah only grunted and made him follow with them, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at each other then followed her right to the company building. Entering the building she told the guards that she was the daughter of their president and owner and demanded to let her and her friends thru. The guard allowed her and let her thru to the top level, where she met her mom at the elevator and saw that she was looking for any injuries and noticed Inuyasha cut up and bleeding a bit and asked what had happened. Sarah told her mom everything that happen getting angrier by the second and was pulled into the office by her mom and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru just watched and followed.

"Sarah I don't think you should fight this Koga, you might do something you will regret." Her mom said.

"No my only regret is letting him live after all he has done so far. I want to fight him and teach him a big lesson on to never mess with angels and their friends, he's pissed me off more then you know mom." She said pacing the room.

"Well if you think you should then you can, but if you turn into an angel in front of him things might happen." Her mom said making Sarah stop.

"Good, I will make him learn." She said moving away, Sarah was pissed off to no end at the thought of the idiots friends hurting her friends, Sarah's mom took Sarah to a separate room and left the boys in the office. They heard someone scream out and guessed it was Sarah screaming out her angry, Sesshomaru wanted to go see her but he was held back by Inuyasha and shook his head.

"She might hurt you bro, let her vent it out then maybe she can go on the special date she had planned for you two." He said, Sesshomaru looked at him and only nodded and waited for the girl he loved to come back out.


	15. planning for kogas demise

Chapter 15

Sarah was walking onto the school grounds a few days after her and her mom made a plan of beating up Koga. Her mother agreed to let her fight him as long as it was off school grounds and she didn't use her powers, Sarah agreed to it and walked out of the room she was in and saw that Sesshomaru was sitting at the desk, he got up once she entered and walked over to her and hugged her, she hugged him back and he made her sit. He told her that he would help out with beating him up, he made her angry way too much and something might end up going wrong. She told him that she didn't want him to bother trying to help, that it was her fight at the moment and that if he tried to stop her or aid her he wasn't going to get another date. He started to say something when Inuyasha started laughing about Sesshomaru getting his plate handed to him, Sarah threw a magazine at him and was hit in the head making him stumble from it.

She told them to just stay out of her business and to let her do this, it was the last straw that Koga would do should he stay alive after his beating from her. Amaya only smiled at her daughters threats and invited the boys and their family over for another dinner and to watch a movie or something, they agreed and Sarah said that they can just meet her at her house, they looked at each other and said that they can stay, but she said for them to go get there family ready. They nodded and left after saying their goodbyes and Sesshomaru kissed her cheek.

Sarah thought of the ways she was going to beat that boys head it until he agreed to never even think about her or her friends, she grinned evilly and had her special gloves in her bag for after school made just for Koga and his pain. Sesshomaru caught up to her and saw that she was grinning from ear to ear in evil, he knew that smile was her plotting the fight.

"You know Sarah you look so different with that grin, it's kind of sexy from you." He told her putting his arm around her waist.

"Well after today you might not see it often, only when he's around and even has the guts to even look at me." She told him letting him pull her close. He smiled at her and was met up with the whole gang and they talked about how she was going to beat up the idiot of the school, then laughed at how she laughed evilly when she said she was going to beat him to almost death and make him wish he died. Both Sango and Kagome hugged her and said they fully gave her the approval, that he has done things to them that he shouldn't of, he even asked Kagome out and Inuyasha almost killed him for taking her away. Everyone looked at Inuyasha and saw that he was blushing and looked away, then the girls all awed him and teased him about being in love with Kagome, then she blushed and it made everyone laugh and how cute the two blushing, it made Sarah feel much better and they laughed all the way to school.

"Sessho-kun?" She said.

"Yes my little tenshi?" He replied looking at her.

"could you ask the idiot to meet me at the park for me? I'm now in a good mood and he can't ruin it." She said.

"Of course I can, I'll just say you have something to say to him about the other day and wants to make it up." He said. Sarah smiled and kissed his cheek and they all walked into school and to their own classes. Sarah was called by the girls to talk about her dating Sesshomaru, but she only told them that it was none of their business on them dating and went back to doing her work.

"Sarah why are you so mean to the other girls?" Miroku asked.

"They piss me off because they want to know about me and Sessho-kun." She told him throwing a paper football at him when class ended for the lunch break.

"What if they ask how you can handle him? I mean he used to be cold to almost everyone but now he's nice, it's kind of weird but also awesome he doesn't ignore us." Sango said.

"Just talking and act like him, he breaks." She said as she caught the paper football. The others in the group laughed at her comment as she made a face at them. They laughed when the bell rang to let them know class was going to start, they got out there notebooks for the next class, the day went on just like a normal day, except the thought of watching Sarah beat up Koga till he almost dies, and it made her feel good. Quickly getting her work done she waited for whatever the teacher would hand out for work, instead she was called and she had to solve some problems, but she had trouble seeing that she was still working on learning the language, but got some help from her friends. The bell rang saying the class was over and they had time to talk before the next class started.

"So how you going to beat up Koga?" Inuyasha said joining into the conversation.

"Who's going to beat up Koga?" One of the boys next to Inuyasha asked.

"Sarah is, he pissed her off and she said that he's going to get it hard." Miroku said.

"Whoa really? He's a hard fighter, he put some punk from another school in the hospital for spitting on his shoe, but I don't think he would hit a girl." He said.

"Well then that's a plus for me, he can get a beating of his life and he can't do a thing. I'm going to have some fun." Sarah said almost hill Billy like. The others laughed when she sounded like that because she told them that she would sound southern in America, the bell rang again signaling that the last class of the day was about to start, getting to everyone's seat they all got there next books out and waited for the class work. But then Sarah was called to the head master's office and she sighed knowing what was going to happen once she got there, getting up she grabbed her bag and headed down to her mom's office.

"Wonder what she wants now…" Someone said behind Sarah. She looked and saw Sesshomaru following with his bag as well.

"Probably to make sure on my attacks." She said leaving her bag over her shoulder, Sesshomaru watched as she walked ahead and noticed that she had a step of anger in each of her steps, he found it enticing to watch her and felt his demon inside rattle the cage that he had it in. they both went into her moms office and sat down at the desk, her mom sitting with her arms crossed across the desk.

"Now, I want to know what you're going to do when you fight this Koga." She said looking at Sarah. She sat back in the chair and thought about what she would do to the idiot, she had so much she wanted to do but she hand to use no powers.

"Well I was thinking about just give him a back alley beat down." She said.

"What is a back alley beat down exactly?" Sesshomaru asked.

"A back alley beat down is a fight where there is a ring of people around and its fist all in the fight, anything goes in the fight." Sarah explained leaving her arms crossed and looked over at him and smiled.

"Now Sarah, you promised me you wouldn't use your powers." Her mom said.

"Mom I'm not going to use my powers, I did promise and I don't break them." Sarah said almost whining. Her mom nodded and talked about the limits of the fight, Sarah and her mom started arguing but Sesshomaru didn't get in the way of the fight. The bell rang as the school day ended and Sarah got up to get ready, Sesshomaru said thanks to her mom and she knew what he meant, he then followed Sarah out of the office and to the lockers.

"So how do you want me to get him to the park?" He asked her.

"Say I have something to tell him and to meet me in the middle of the park, and dress comfortable." She said pulling her shoes on. He nodded and walked out with her when she was done and walked her home he asked her how she was going to dress, She smiled and kissed his cheek and told him he would have to wait. He whined and pulled her tight against him and started begging, she giggled and gave in to him, she told him that he had to promise to behave or else. He agreed and they both went inside, he followed her and sat on her bed.

"Is this an outfit that I won't have a say in it." Sesshomaru said looking at her as she was pulling clothes out of the closet.

"You have some say, but it's my choice and even if you say no I'm still going to wear it. It's to help me win and him lose." She said smiling. She heard him groan and she giggled and walked into the bathroom to get her outfit on, he waited impatiently for her to come out so he can see her outfit. She make sure that her outfit worked and put on her most seductive makeup that she owned, she walked out of the bathroom to see Sesshomaru on her bed his eyes widened at her outfit and she grinned at his reaction.


	16. fight

Chapter 16

He saw her coming out of the bathroom and his jaw dropped mentally but just stared at her, she wore a corset that was tired tight at the bottom, her shirt she had under the corset looked tight on her but also loose, kind of like a pirate shirt but wasn't as fluffly as one, her pants where long but loose around her feet, her shoes where silver sandals that left her toes open. He got up and walked over to her and looked down at her getting lost, his demon wanted out even more but he held it back and ran his finger along her lip slowly.

"You look ravishing my angel…" He said. She blushed lightly and he grinned and kissed her hard, she gasped against his sudden kiss and deepened the kiss and pushed her against the wall and he felt her grip his shirt tightly kissing him back. He growled softly against her lips as his demon approved her doing this, and roamed his arms around her sides and she wiggled against him from his hands and he growled and she stopped.

"Sessho-kun…" She said after pulling away to breath. He moved to her cheek kissing her softly as he held her hips as he continued growling, he moved to her neck and kissed her neck softly earning a small moan from her and his demon fought more to get out.

"_She be mate! She ours!"_ it yelled.

"_Be silent!"_ Sesshomaru yelled back at it. His demon stopped but still wanted out, he knew that it wanted to take her as theirs but he didn't know if she would take them. He felt her hands sliding down his shirt and he growled making her stop moving her hands but she lightly tightened her hands gripping his shirt, he growled and kissed her neck again.

"S-Sessho-kun…" She whispered, he heard her and took her hands forcing them to be put against the wall next to her head and pulled away to stare right into her eyes, her eyes were misty from what he has done to her so far. He kissed her hard again and heard her mew when he kissed her making him growl and pulled back and lick her lips softly making her blush.

"Mine…" He growled out. She stayed blushing and tried to pull her hands away but he wouldn't let her go at all, he moved to her neck again and growled making her shiver a little and he grinned. He lightly nipped her neck as he was going to bite her, she gasped when he nipped her neck and started getting a bit scared and what he may do, but instead felt him starting licking her neck and she blushed at it feeling good then remembered what she was to do later.

"Sessho-kun…I have to get ready for my fight…" she told him blushing, she heard him growl and nipped at her neck again making her gasp. He pulled back and kissed her one last time letting her hands free, she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I take it that you like my outfit them Sessho-kun?" She asked him after she pulled back from their kiss.

"I love it my tenshi. I can't wait to see you use all your ravishing looks against the idiot and you win." He said to her. She smiled and kissed him on his nose and then took his hand and they left her room as she grabbed her purse, he watched her from behind again and his demon was whining inside, he could sympathize with it he couldn't help but watch her walk. Her mom was just walking in when the two came down.

"Oh you two are still here? I thought you would be at the park by now." She said looking at her watch.

"No mom I had to come home and change, I didn't want blood on my school uniform, besides I can win if I distract him." Sarah said smiling. Her mom laughed and patted Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"You have a live one with you Sesshomaru, you make sure she doesn't get hurt now." Amaya said.

"Oh I don't think she will get hurt, I've seen her fight. You should of seen her when Naraku attacked her again, she looked like she was ready to kill." He told her mom, they all laughed and told her that they would be back in a while and they both headed to the park holding each other's hands. They talked about how much pain Koga would get for everything he has done so far, they laughed about it when they were met up with Kagome and Inuyasha and saw that he still had some cuts on his face. Sarah asked if he was feeling better from his cuts, he told her he fine but some of the cuts were bothering him. Sarah looked over the wounds he said that were bother him and healed around his wounds since they were getting infected a bit, he thanked her and she hugged him saying no problem. They all walked into the park and Sarah and Kagome were ahead of the boys talking about her outfit, but the boys weren't paying attention to them and they talked to themselves .

"So, I smell your scent on her. What did you two do?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru looked at him and sighed heavily, knowing he would have to talk about it anyways, but didn't think it would be this soon.

"I almost marked her…her clothing got my demon wanting for her. And I attacked her…but I didn't mark her." He told his brother.

"You almost marked her? What would you do if you did mark her?" Inuyasha asked his eyes widened.

"I do not know, I wouldn't know if she would allow me to be her mate." He told him, he saw that the girls stopped and saw that Koga was at the park sitting on the bench near a fountain.

"Sessho-kun, take Kagome and Inuyasha to the other side of the fountain, so that way they don't get involved somehow, and can you sense anyone around?" She asked him while staring Koga down. Sesshomaru did what she asked and felt that several people were around.

"Yes, it seems they are hiding until you start the fight Sarah-chan." He said, she nodded and started walking over to Koga, Sesshomaru took Kagome and his brother around the fountain to make them safe, but then they noticed that several of Koga's friends were around watching their boss.

Sarah pulled out her small mirror and put on her lipstick making sure that she would win, she walked over and saw that he looked over to her and saw that his eyes widened and his mouth dropped at her outfit. He stood up and watched her walk over to him, she smiled at him and it made him think that maybe things were going to change now that she was coming to him. She stopped near him and smiled at him.

"hello Koga, I take it you heard that I wanted to talk to you?" She asked him, she remembered how to sound seductive and used that on him.

"Yeah, what did you need?" He asked still staring at her, his eyes staying near her breasts.

"Well, I wanted to apologize for everything I did and, wanted to make it up to you somehow." She said moving closer to him.

"And how do you want to make that up?" He asked licking his upper lip. Sarah mentally got grossed out from it but didn't show it on her face and only smiled.

"Well, maybe we could go on a date, like right now?" She asked him putting her hand on his chest.

"That would sound perfect, but what about your Sessho-kun?" He asked taking her hand.

"He's not much of a man that I need, what I need is, a real man." She said lying but looked very sensual. Sesshomaru just looked on and smiled sensing her lie. She then turned the table around and turned her hand around in Koga's and twisted it around and pinned him against the nearest tree.

"What the hell?" Koga said looking back at her.

"This is for your friends beating up Inuyasha." She said, she then turned him around and kicked him hard sending him flying.

"That's for telling me who I should date." She said getting her gloves out and putting them on. He turned around and growled at her and got ready to attack.

"I thought you were going to do that." He said.

"You thought right, now I'm going to give you what I call, a back alley beat down. You know what that is?" She asked him as she started circling him, he followed her move to match her and did the same as her.

"Why don't you explain it to him Sarah-chan." Someone said behind Koga, he turned around and saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha standing there with Kagome sitting at the fountain smiling.

"With pleasure." Sarah said grinning, she then ran at Koga and she kicked him in the chin making him fly into the air, he grunted and did a midair back flip and aimed his fist at her. She dodged his attack and did several back flips and glared at him. She ran at him and they started fighting with their fist, she hit him every time but he couldn't land a single him. Her gloves she had on at the moment helped with the hits, she then hit him with an upper cut making him fly again.

"A back alley beat down is a saying where any kind of hits are allowed in the fight. And right now, it looks like I have all the advantaged of beating your ass down." Sarah said grinning and picking Koga up by his collar. She noticed that Koga's friends were rushing to his side but both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru made them stop in their tracks, she grinned and threw Koga and he crashed into the trees she threw him against hard and blood came out from his mouth from the impact.

"Now, you're going to get this threw you're little brain that you have left." Sarah said walking over to him, he was groaning and looked up at her his face bruised and bleeding. She grinned and grabbed his shirt again dragging him up the tree and glaring at him as he groaned.

"You tell all your little friends, to never ever, come near me, my friends, not even near me around school. If you come near I will find you, and give you another beat down. But instead of doing as little damage I did today, I'll make sure, you stay in the hospital, for a very, very long time. Got it?" She said getting mad, he nodded weakly to her and coughed up some blood.

"Good boy." She said, she then punched him in the gut hard and let him drop to the ground. Satisfied with what she did, she walked away taking her gloves off and throwing them into the garbage. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kagome ran after her to catch up to her, after catching up they talked how awesome she looked beating him up and they all went home, Sarah felt much better after beating Koga up the way she did. Sesshomaru grabbed her and kissed her and then wiped the idiots blood off her cheek telling her that he loved her, she smiled and said she loved him to and promised to never yell at him about what others do to her. He agreed to that and took her home after Sarah said her goodbyes to Kagome and Inuyasha, they hugged her and she hugged them back, reminding Inuyasha that he needs to clean around his wounds with a mix of peroxide and water and it should clear up the infection. He said his thanks and took Kagome home, Sesshomaru walked with her holding her hand, hoping that someday she could become his mate.


	17. fun time for lovers

Chapter 17

Sarah was laying in bed thinking about Sesshomaru, how he seemed like there was something he was trying to say but instead of asking he just kissed her and said good night to her and that he was taking her out tomorrow so to think of places to take her to. She told him she would and then he just left, she watched him and wondered if it was because of her but only guessed as the fight getting to him.

She was staring at her ceiling remembering at how he acted when she came out of the bathroom in her outfit, she felt that he was trying to make a point, she remembered he said mine at one point and it made her curious on what he meant, getting up from off her bed she went to her computer and looked on the internet for her answers. Getting only one site she clicked on it and got her answer right on the front page, when he called her his, he was meaning that he was going to mark her to be his mate, she stayed on the site learning everything about demons and their traditions. Finding out that a dog demon mates with only one mate there whole life, and lived for several years, there mates if done right they become dog demons, and that every demon has an inner demon.

Hearing her phone ringing she closed down the webpage and shutting the computer down and jumped on her bed to grab it, looking at the id she saw that it was Sesshomaru calling, getting confused why he was calling she answered it and noticed that it was after one in the morning.

"Sessho-kun? What's up its kind of late." She answered.

"_May I come up Sarah?"_ He asked her. She got confused at what he was meaning, then she heard something tapping on her window. She walked over to her window and saw that he was outside throwing pebbles at her window, she hung up her phone and opened her window to lean out.

"What are you doing here Sessho-kun?" She asked.

"I wanted to talk to you, can I come up?" He said.

"Um, sure. Let me see if mom will be ok with that ok?" She asked him, before she closed her window he jumped the three floors and landed right outside her window making her jump and move back to let him in.

"I don't want your mother knowing I'm here with her not knowing, so don't go tell your mother." He said closing the window. She nodded and remembered she was in her shirt and very short pajama shorts and she blushed and went to grab her robe hearing him chuckle at her, putting her robe on and sat at her desk and motioned him to sit on her bed.

"So what did you need to talk about?" She asked him.

"About today." He said.

"If it's about me and mom fighting today I'm sorry but she was wrong. Or the fight about Koga he had it coming for pissing me off." She started saying.

"No not those things Sarah. It was your outfit I was talking about." He said, she noticed that he wasn't looking at her and she wondered why, she got up and moved over to him and sat next to him trying to look at his face.

"what about my outfit?" she asked him.

"It was, a little too sensual. He had his eyes all over you, particularly below your neck." He said.

"I know that, it was part of wining over him. I wanted to make him like that." She said. he looked at her and she saw that he had a little red in his eyes and she was about saw something about his eyes when he kissed her hard pushing her down on the bed. She gasped and felt something inside her get scared but she tried ignoring it and started kissing him back and he growled at her kissing him back making her shiver at him, he pulled back from their kiss and started opening her robe.

"Sessho-kun." She whispered watching him, he growled and kissed her again after getting her robe open, and moved his hands all over her. She mewed softly kissing him back grabbing his shirt and tugging at it lightly wanting to feel his skin, he pulled back and ripped his shirt off and she saw that he was all muscle and she loved it, she moved her hands down his body feeling his muscles ripple and he growled watching her. She saw his eyes getting more red and she sat up and kissed him again and he growled at her making her stop to look at him.

§lemon!§

He growled and grabbed the bottom of her shirt almost ripping it open when she grabbed his hands stopping him. She sensed that he was getting mad and she quickly put a soundproof spell around her room to make sure her mom wouldn't hear them and locked the door then Sesshomaru growled and pinned her down onto her bed hard baring his fangs at her and she gasped.

"Sessho-kun your scaring me…" She said looking at him, fear in her eyes. All he did was growl at her and she tried getting free from him but he held her tighter making her whimper from him holding her tight against her bed. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head and took off his belt then tied her hands with it, she looked up and tried to get her hands free when he growled again at her and she stopped and saw his eyes fully red and saw his markings showing.

"Mine." He growled out grabbing her shirt again and this time ripping it down the middle making her gasp and blush as he stared down at her bare breasts. He growled in content and grabbed her breasts making her blush and arch her body to him mewing softly, he ran his thumbs over her nipples and watched as they hardened and watched as she closed her eyes in pleasure.

"Sessho-kun…" She whispered in pleasure. He grinned and growled and leaned down to lick her hardened nipples making her gasp arching her body more, Sarah kept trying to get her hands free as Sesshomaru kept his attention with her breasts but stopped when he would look up at her. He sat up from playing with her breasts and kissed her deeply, she kissed him back and moved her wrist and he growled lowly making her shiver again and she stopped.

"You're not going to be needed by anyone, because you're going to be mine." He growled when he pulled away, Sarah got scared at what he was meaning, she remembered what she read about mating and knew it would hurt, but she didn't know about her turning demon, her angel soul wouldn't let her so she didn't know what to do about it.

"Why do you not talk?" he said.

"I'm scared Sessho-kun…I don't want it to hurt…" She whispered. He looked down at her and remembered that she smelled pure reminding him she was still a virgin, he looked at her hands and undid her hands then kissed them gently. Then kissed her letting her put her hands on him despite his demon demanding to be dominate but instead he ignored it and kissed her gently, she kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him close to her and felt his chest hair's brush against her nipples making her shiver and arch her body.

He pulled away and slowly slipped her shorts off looking right into her eyes as she blushed and helped him get her shorts off. He lowered to her and kissed down her body starting with her breast making her moan, he kept going down and stopped just above her core, he looked up at her seeing her blushing but then licked her core making her gasp. He continued and she moved her hips moaning and gasping, the sensation was just too much for her being her first time someone was licking her. She then felt his tongue lick her sweet button making her gasp loud and her buck her hips up, Sesshomaru growled knowing that was her most pleasurable spot she has he kept licking it until she came so hard she screamed out bucking her hips hard.

She panted hard from her coming so hard she didn't hear Sesshomaru get up and take off his pants and getting on top of her kissing her neck and cheeks. She opened her eyes to see him over her looking down at her brushing her hair to her side and kissing her, she kissed him back moving her hands to his hair and gripped him by his hair only and arched her hips to his almost demanding for more. Sesshomaru growled against her mouth and pulled back and licked her cheek lightly.

"What is it you want my tenshi." He said softly to her.

"More Sesshomaru. I need you inside me please Sesshomaru." She begged looking up at him. He growled hearing her say his full name and gave in to her pleas and moved her legs apart and positioned himself at her core and kissed her gently getting her ready for him.

"Are you sure you are ok with this Sarah?" He asked her before he did anything.

"Yes please Sessho-kun, just don't fully mark me." She said, he looked at her confused.

"How did you know I would mark you?" He asked again.

"I looked it up online…you said mine earlier and I wondered what you meant, so I looked it up and found out that demons mark there mates after intercourse…" She said blushing. He smiled and kissed her knowing she tried to get her information about what he was talking about.

"if you would like I won't mark you, but still do this if you would like." He said looking in her eyes.

"I still want to do this Sessho-kun. But I don't know if it will hurt…" She told him blushing, he smiled and kissed her again taking her hand in his and gently squeezed her hand.

"I will hurt a little, but after a while it will feel good." He said. she nodded and opened her legs more and kissing him back. He smiled at her demand but then remembered she didn't want to be marked, he moved to his pants and grabbed the one thing to keep them safe from getting in trouble and slipped on his cover, he slowly pushed inside her feeling how tight she was and tried to control himself from being rough, she whimpered a little feeling him stretch her out. He kissed her again and fully pushed himself into her and growled as she screamed against his lips in pain and squeezed his hands hard.

He stayed still for what seemed like forever when he felt her move her hips and her moan from it, he looked down at her and saw that she was looking up at him with the look of need and that was all he could take and he started thrusting into her making her gasp with every thrust he did, he growled pinning her hands down giving her pleasure he wanted to give her. She wrapped her legs around his hips making him go deeper into her making her scream a bit and him growl loud, Sesshomaru wanted to make her come first but he was having trouble holding out from her being so tight, so he lifted up enough to reach down and rub her button making her gasp out and grip his shoulder hard and tighten her legs around him, she felt she was getting closer with him touching her there.

"S-Sessho-kun…!" she gasped out, he growled and kissed her hard and felt her tighten even more and he felt her come and with one last thrust he released himself inside his cover and stayed inside her as they both panted out their release, Sesshomaru kissed her lightly and picked her up so they both could cover up for the night's rest they now needed, she nuzzled to him knowing that no one would enter her room. She sighed softly as she started drifting to sleep with the man she loved, he smiled and hugged her close to him falling into a deep sleep.


	18. trip to the beach

Chapter 18

Sesshomaru was the first to wake up from their night sleep, looking over at her he smiled at how angelic she looked even after their night of fun. Getting out of her bed slowly he didn't want to wake her up to get his pants on and then his shirt, he smiled looking down at her and how she didn't wake up the whole night or at that moment, wishing he had his sketch book on him he would love to draw her sleeping again. He sat on her bed to move her hair again and she moaned moving her head towards him and she started waking up, he watched her as she started to stretch her body out and yawn. He smiled and moved her blanket to cover her now bare chest and waited for her to wake up fully and watched her.

Sarah felt someone watching her and she slowly opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru looking down at her. She wondered why he was in her room then she remembered what happened last night and shot up in bed to hit their heads together, both of them groaned at the pain and held their heads from the pain.

"I can tell your awake now…" He said not looking at her.

"Yeah…" She said. she then noticed she was naked and blushed that she was naked in front of him. She quickly pulled the covers over her chest and he laughed at her.

"You know, I know what you look like Sarah." He said to her.

"I know that…I'm just embarrassed now." She said blushing still. He smiled at her embarrassment and got up to see what time it was, he then looked on the floor for her shorts and handed them to her and she took them.

"I will let you get dressed for the day, and I will be back in an hour to pick you up for your date." He told her kissing her head.

"But remember you said I could choose our date." She said to him.

"That is true, where would you like to go then?" He asked her. She thought of places to go to when she remembered on her to do list was to go to the beach here, she read that the beached are clear as the sky.

"Why don't we go to the beach?" She asked him.

"That sounds perfect. Will it be just us or should we invite our friends?" He asked her. She thought about it and didn't know if she should say yes to their friends joining or it just being them.

"Well we could invite them, or if you feel comfortable with your other girls friends we can invite them." He added interrupting her thoughts. She thought that would be good idea and she would feel better about them being there to watch over her should she wear her blue bathing suit and he try something on her.

"We should invite them, it would be nice, then another time only me and you can go out for maybe a dinner or a movie ok?" She said.

"Alright then, we can do that. Then we can all come back to either your house or mine and we can all watch a movie, or we can get Rin to tackle Inuyasha and watch them run around trying to get each other back." He said smiling. Sarah giggled and nodded to his idea, kissing her he pulled on her arm to pull her up off the bed to kiss her and get her ready.

"You get your pretty behind in the bathroom and get yourself ready for the beach, I'll get the gang ready and get you. Then we can go to the beach and have all the fun we can." He said spanking her butt towards the bathroom, she gasped and stuck her tongue out at him, he only grinned and kissed her again and headed to the window he came in last night and opened it to a nice breeze and jumped down to the ground. Sarah smiled and got into the shower and thought of the things that happened last night, she felt her body remembering and immediately blushed at her reactions and quickly washed herself off, getting out after getting done with her shower she walked to her dresser and pulled out the most appropriate outfit for the beach and put it on.

She then pulled out her blue bathing suit and looking at over for any cuts, it had black dots all over and had a skull cross bone over the left breast and had a small skirt with it and a bikini bottom with it, she smiled and loved that it was the only bathing suit she could get away with her mother and keep Sesshomaru at bay. Putting it in her beach bag and grabbing a towel as well she heard her door knocked on and wondered if her mother heard her then remembered about her spell she put on her room the night before. Walking to her door she unlocked it and opened it to see that she was half right about it being her mother, Kagome was with her smiling and holding her own beach bag.

"Sarah what are you doing? What is taking you so long!" Kagome exclaimed and came into her room and jumped onto her bed.

"Well first I had to shower after getting off the phone with Sesshomaru, then I had to find all my stuff I needed for the day at the beach, what time is it anyways?" Sarah asked letting her mom in as well.

"It is almost noon young lady, why did you sleep in so late?" Her mom asked sitting at Sarah's desk opening her laptop. Sarah got worried she would have to say what happened then remembered she had shut down her computer so her mom wouldn't find anything out.

"Oh I know what you're thinking Sarah, and I know how you feel." Her mom said suddenly. Kagome looked between the both of them wondering what she was talking about with Sarah.

"I know you looked on the internet for answers about what Sesshomaru said. And I can be of some help seeing I have demons working for me and they went thru the same things as you are." Her mom said again.

"What you're going thru is a pre mating season, the male in this case goes out with the one he chose, then on the night of any moon cycle they are born into they mate and mark that mate, and the mate marks them back." Amaya added.

"So he did start courting you then? Wow lucking you Sarah." Kagome said, Sarah was blushing at the thought of him courting her and almost trying to mark her. But was glad that he didn't then started wondering what moon he was born into and that night it would happen on, she sat down on her dresser and thought about it.

"I believe he was born in the crescent moon, as his marking showed on his forehead." Amaya added.

"So in that time he would, um mate me?" Sarah asked. Her mom nodded and closed her laptop and got up to leave.

"I will leave you to get ready for your day at the beach with your friends, I already put it to the school that you and all your friends are taking the next week for fun in the sun at my summer house in the country, so get your butt ready for some fun, I'll be up there a few times to check on things with everyone, but other than that its yours to have fun in." Amaya said. Both Sarah and Kagome squealed in joy about being out of school for a week and being left alone for fun, Sarah started packing for a week of fun and Kagome helped her out then they went over to Kagome's house to get her ready, Sango then came over to find Kagome's room looking like a tornado came thru and they told her the news, she then exclaimed in joy about it then about ran home to get herself packed but Kagome stopped her and said to use her clothes because they are the same size in everything, they all then sat on the bed and chatted about how much fun it would be when all of their phones started ringing. They looked and it was all the boys calling them and they started laughing at the thought of them already calling and forgetting to call them about the news.

"What should we tell them?" Sango asked them.

"I say we trick them, it would be funny!" Sarah said.

"Yes we should totally to that! Sarah you say it to Sesshomaru!" Kagome said.

"But how? We want to really feel that we are really serious." Sarah said. they thought about it for a bit as their phones rang then Sango got up yelling her idea.

"Say that we had already left for some girl time before they got there, and to have them pack for a week of fun because your mom said she had something for us and to go to the train station for the station to go to in the country! Then we head to the station first and head up their before them so we can really have some girl time!" Sango said. they agreed to it and Sarah answered Sesshomaru's call and told him what was going on, they all could hear his anger and tried to hold in their laughter in as Sarah told him what to do and then to go to the station for the stop they needed to go to, he agreed with some sighing and they hung up, they all laughed once Sarah got off the phone and headed down to the station laughing about how much fun it was going to be.

"I can't believe he believed what you said Sarah! Man that was the best idea I had in a while! Besides taping Miroku singing in the mirror at a party." Sango said laughing. They agreed and got onto the train just in time for it to be leaving and headed on their way.


	19. embarrasment

Chapter 19

Sarah was laying on the beach smiling in the sun, the boys hadn't come yet from the train and loved that for a little while they had no boys chasing after them for some girl time, once they got to the house her mom said was small all their mouths dropped at how not small it was, it was like a large mansion Sarah as currently living at. They ran inside and saw that there was a couple maids and butlers at the door welcoming them, Sarah didn't feel like it was needed for them to be there but one of the butlers said that her mother told them to be there should they need any help, she only nodded and asked where they would be staying and they followed a couple of the maids to the rooms they would be staying at, each room was large as a living room and they all got ready for some beach fun and ran outside to the beach in their bathing suits and jumped right into the water and had fun for hours, they stopped to eat and sunbath for a while and continued waiting for the boys.

"Man this feels so good out here." Kagome said.

"Yes it does, I can't believe how warm it is too." Sarah added sighing in content.

"And I can't believe how you three came here without us to lay in the sun and bath off your beauty without us watching." Someone said. All three of the girls sat up in surprise and screamed covering themselves seeing that all three boys were standing over them grinning and Miroku was the only was smirking. The girls threw their water at them telling the boys it was wrong for them to sneak up on them and all three ran to the house just as the boys started after them as well.

The girls ran in and ran to Sarah's room and they quickly locked the door just as the boys got to the door trying to get in.

"Girls open the door." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha did you look at our butts when we ran here?" Sarah asked leaning against the door.

"Only at my girlfriends butt, but yes we saw them." He said. Sarah looked over to Kagome and saw that she was blushing and looking away and Sarah was smiling as Sango started teasing Kagome.

"Well do you know the most said saying in the world is?" Sarah asked.

"Um, that one from that Disney movie with the maid and the misbehaving kids?" He asked. Sarah started laughing and almost fell to the floor.

"You mean ? No but that is the next few words said often." Sarah said. "Its kiss our butts because none of yah are coming in." she added.

"Sarah I already gave into that last night remember?" Sesshomaru said. Sarah blushed and remembered what he meant and saw that both Sango and Kagome looked at her wondering if he meant what they were thinking but it was confirmed by Miroku yelling it out and a loud smack sounded behind the door. Sarah walked away from the door and went to her balcony to sit feeling completely embarrassed about what Miroku yelled out to everyone.

"Sarah you really did it?" Kagome said walking over to her.

"Yeah, and I was fine with it, I agreed with it." She said blushing still.

"Did he mark you?" Sango asked. Sarah shook her head knowing what would happen should he have marked her.

"And he was fine with that? He didn't get mad at you? He didn't hurt you did he?" Kagome asked quickly.

"Yes, no, and no. happy with my answers?" Sarah asked. They nodded and they stayed quiet and stayed with her as the boys knocked on the door again.

"You girls ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha get the others away its now only girl time for us now thanks to Miroku, we might come out in a few hours." Kagome said, they started to argue but Kagome said to knock it off or else things would go bad should she come out there, he stopped arguing and that told them he left, hoping the others left as well they went back to talking to each other about what just happened and Sarah ended up telling the girls all that happened with the night they had together.

"Wow, I can't believe you two hooked up and had your first's together. And he was gentle, even though his eyes were red?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, but why are you asking mainly on his eyes being red?" Sarah asked.

"Well when a demon's eyes are red, that means his demon is trying to come out and be dominate over you." Kagome said.

"But my angel soul and powers would try to force him off, and if I remember he would try to turn me and my soul wouldn't allow it." Sarah said.

"Well that may be true on both sides. But I mean I think he wouldn't hurt you if you tried forcing him to not be dominate, unless you allow him to be dominate with you, then you should be fine." Kagome said. Sarah nodded and they talked about it as time went on and didn't notice that the guys were under her balcony listening to their girls conversation about the night with Sesshomaru and Sarah.

"I can't believe you yelled about it Miroku, now Sarah and the others won't come out thanks to you." Inuyasha said smacking Miroku.

"Ow! Well I wasn't thinking that's what Sesshomaru meant then he hit me!" Miroku protested. Sesshomaru was ignoring them only thinking how to get them to come out and apologize to Sarah, he listened to a little bit of the idiots argue about what to do and he left them to argue about what to do and walked to his room to change and look for the one thing he needed for his apology. But knowing how embarrassed women get and during their girl time it would be a while until they would come out, looking for a butler to ask him a special favor he walked around the house until he finally found one in the kitchen talking to a chef.

"Yes lord Sesshomaru how may I be of service to you?" The butler asked.

"I was wondering if I could get a special meal done for only me and Sarah? The others made her embarrassed about something and I want to make her feel better my way." Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course sir, we can make that happen for you, and we had heard what she is embarrassed about and planned on making something to get her happy, but your way is perfect, would you like the others away?" He asked.

"Yes I would, I want it just to be me and her." He said. the butler nodded and started getting things ready, he told Sesshomaru that a beach dinner would be perfect to cheer Sarah up, and said to get a little formal, not a tux but less nice then that, Sesshomaru nodded and headed to his room and found some nice pants and a shirt that wasn't too tight but just right. He heard someone knock in his door and went to answer it when it was opened and saw Kagome walking in before he answered.

"What is it Kagome?" He asked.

"Well, I was wondering, would Inuyasha be interested in me like how you and Sarah are?" She asked shyly.

"Kagome I know he is interested in you like how we are, only he's being a big sissy about it and won't ask until he knows your happy with him." Sesshomaru said smiling.

"Really? I thought that he wasn't and just was dating me to get back at Kikyo." Kagome said.

"No he isn't he loves you, he just looks at you and her almost like twins, but your heart is what he sees most, her heart is just black and doesn't care about anyone else but herself." He told her, she smiled and nodded then left saying her thanks, he didn't know what she was going to do but guessed that she would go find him and hang out with him. He wondered what Sarah was doing so he went to her room to find her door opened but she not in it, he looked around to see the doors to the outside still open but her not out there as well, then he saw a single feather on the chair and walked over to it recognizing it as Sarah's feather from her wings. He looked out to see if she was flying but instead saw her on the beach her wings out and her white outfit on, up to her knees in the water but her wing above the water not to get them wet. He watched her and smiled at how beautiful she looked and wanted to join her but he knew she still felt upset so he let her be. Sitting down at her table he continued watching her as she played in the water and watched as fish came up to her only to suddenly swim away, there then was some dolphins swimming up to her and she knelt to touch them only to have them swim away as well.

She then turned back to normal but kept her white dress and waited for the dolphins to come back and they did, kneeling down again getting more of her dress wet she was allowed by the dolphins to touch them, he smiled at how beautiful she looked and pulled out his phone to take a picture of her and the dolphins, he remembered he can paint the picture of her in secret. He watched as she continued touching the dolphins and heard her starting to sing and he smiled hearing her on her own singing and just sat there watching her as she stayed there beautiful as she was at that moment.


	20. special talking

Chapter 20

Sarah was standing in the water feeling much better from her embarrassment thanks to the idiot Miroku, after Sango and Kagome left her room Sarah felt that she could use some alone time and flew down to the waterside and slowly walked into the water lifting her skirt up to not let it get wet, but then gave up on it and let her skirt down, she let her feelings wash away with the water. She watched as the fish came up to her and swim away from her, she smiled at them and continued watching them when dolphins came up but swam away as well, she thought about it then changed back but didn't noticed that her dress was still on until she looked down to see the dolphins back, she knelt down and they let her pet them, she smiled watching them play. She started singing as they played with her the one song she asked Sesshomaru to put music to not noticing that the said person she was thinking of was watching.

Letting the dolphins swim away she walked out of the water holding up her dress she opened her wings and flew to her room and landed slowly on her balcony. She went into her room only to have her arm pulled to the side and herself held against a hard object, she looked up to find Sesshomaru looking down at her and smiling.

"Sesshomaru don't do that you know I hate that! Remember how I punched you before school and I almost gave you a broken rib?" Sarah said pulling away and punching him in the chest again but not hard as before.

"Yes I remember that it still slightly hurts when you punch it, just like now." He said grabbing her hand and held it above her head.

"Well I'm sorry but you scared me! Can I have my hand back now?" She asked him. He grinned at her and took her other hand and pushed her against the wall gently and kissed her gently.

"I don't think I should, unless you approve to doing something with me." He said. She looked at him blushing and wanted to say something but was afraid if he was going to do something now.

"Um…what do you want me to do…?" She asked shyly. He smiled and let go of her hands to hold her face and lightly kissed her lips then her forehead, she looked at him embarrassed but kissed him back putting her hands on his chest.

"Go out with me on a special dinner just the two of us, to make it up for Miroku's idiotic behavior today." He said taking her hands in his and just held them. She looked at him and thought about it for a bit.

"Um, alright, but don't scare me like that, I thought that something was going to happen." She said blushing lightly. He smiled and thought that she was thinking of the night before and pulled her to the bed and sat down on it pulling her on his lap.

"If something like that was going to happen, I would but gentler and with more romance into it." He said holding her on his lap.

"And how romantic would that go?" Sarah asked him.

"Well, I would draw you a bath, lit candles all around the bath tub, put on soft music, then after give you a back massage, then start playing with you until we have fun." He said holding her back and touching her feathers lightly. She blushed at what he said but felt good that he would be that romantic, she only read that in her romance books.

"You know if you keep this up I might up demanding you to do that all the time." Sarah said smiling.

"And I would love to do it for you, only to make you feel better." He said kissing her. She kissed him back and they both heard someone whistling at them, they both looked and it was Miroku passing the room and both Sango and Kagome were pushing him away and Inuyasha shaking his head his arms crossed. Sarah got again embarrassed but then mad and quickly ran after the others and caught up to the group grabbing Miroku by his arms, she heard him starting to ask what she was doing but she ignored him and only dragged him outside then let her wings out. She grabbed his other arm and started to fly hanging him under her and heard him scream out and grip her arms harder and she smiled knowing she can scare him like that, even though if she remembered right that he was a dragon. She flew over the ocean and hovered above it a few feet above the water and looked down at him.

"Now I want you to stop embarrassing me, and every time I hear you say something about me or anything sensual I will drop you in the nearest body of water around and drop you in it." She said.

"Ok! Don't drop me please!" He screamed out, Sarah only grinned and let go of his arms and he dropped into the water, she watched him come up and swear at her but she only grinned at him and flew back to the house, she heard everyone laughing and saw everyone on the beach falling to the ground laughing, she flew to her room and landed on her balcony and screamed in laughter at her doings, she walked into her room and jumped onto her bed her wings now gone and she laid down, she didn't hear someone walk into her room and she sighed in content from the fun she had now.

"This is why I hate him now being here…" Sarah said softly to herself.

"And I asked you if you wanted them to come." Sesshomaru said sitting on her bed.

"I should of said yes but leave him back home…" Sarah said jumping up at his voice but then laid back down sticking her tongue out at him. He laughed and pulled her up to sit on his lap again and kissed her forehead.

"Then we wouldn't be having this much fun and I wouldn't see how beautiful you were in the water in your dress, and the fun of hearing Sango or someone hitting him and the loud slap." He said holding her. She nodded and sighed about it, then remember what he said about her in her dress in the ocean.

"What do you mean seeing me in the water in my dress?" Sarah said looking at him suspiciously.

"Um…I saw you standing in the water when I went to your room to see if you were ok…" He said looking away. Sarah looked at him and felt a little embarrassed but ignored it and laid against him closing her eyes, he looked down at her and thought that she looked finally resting and put his arms around her to hold her and laid back making her squeak a bit which got him laughing, she looked back at him and wiggled out of his arms to sit up and pin him to the bed by sitting on him.

"Well, this is something new out of you." He said.

"This is what happens when you make me make a sound that I have never done before, but what I do next is to get everything back on you." Sarah said smiling, he looked at her wondering what she meant then she slowly dragged her nails along his stomach making him try and not laugh but she dragged slower and he grabbed her arms making her stop but she growled slowly making him look at her.

"Bad dog, let go of my arms." She said sensually. Sesshomaru got the shivers from her and did as she said and she went to dragging her nails along his stomach and he moved around laughing a bit and tried to keep his hands down off her. She grinned down at him knowing she could get him to struggle from her tickling him and watching his hands try and grab her, she stopped torturing him and looked down at him smiling and gasped when he grabbed her and pinned her down to the bed and heard him growling his markings showing but his eyes still golden.

"Bad little tenshi, you should of not let your guard down with me." He said pinning her hands next to her head. She looked up at him blushing and hoping he wasn't going to do something that would make the others wonder what they would do.

"W-What are you g-gonna do…?" She asked softly looking up at him.

"Well, how about I teach my little tenshi a lesson first, but she is to call me master during my lesson." He said growling and licking her cheek. She blushed and nodded to him and mentally said the one spell that keeps everything quiet and no one to hear what he would do, looking at the lock on all the doors she quickly locked them as well then looked over to the curtains and heard him growl again and she looked at him, his eyes still the same but his markings showing much more.

"The little tenshi should only be looking at her master. So no looking around during her lesson." He said growling.

"B-But t-the curtains…" Sarah said getting more scared, he looked over to the curtains and she hopped he understood what she was meaning. He did and got up off her to move over to the windows and shut the curtains, without him seeing she quickly moved to the headboard to hopefully get away for a bit when she heard him growl loud and looked at him and saw that he got close to her bed almost storming to her.

"Bad tenshi, her lesson will be more on her then before." He said growling and grabbed a hold of her leg pulling her to him. She gasped and held onto the sheet and threw a pillow at him to hopefully make him stop, he didn't stop but to her looked like she made him madder than before. He pulled her hard and grabbed her arms hard and held her down to the bed getting her more scared then anything and quickly closed her eyes from him and felt him staring at her.

"Bad tenshi, open your eyes." He growled licking her cheek slowly. She felt getting scared at him and shook her head a bit tears in her eyes and felt someone touch under her eyes and she opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru looking down at her his eyes showing sadness but his markings still showing.

"Mate? Mate ok?" He said, she looked at him wondering what was wrong with his speech then thought that maybe his demon was talking.

"Y-Your s-scaring me…" Sarah said feeling more scared then before.

I scare mate?" Sesshomaru said, she shook her head and saw that his marking lessened but still showed and he licked her cheek again licking the tears away, he then kissed her gently coaxing her to respond to him, she blushed and kissed him back and heard him growl softly, he let go of her hands and moved his hands to her hips, she wrapped her arms around his neck mewing softly.

"Sessho-kun…" She said softly when he pulled back and moved to her neck kissing and nipping it lightly. He continues growling softly and moved his hands up close to her breasts when she moved slightly and he nipped her neck a little hard making her gasp.

"Need mate." She heard him growl out near her ear, she felt the same way about needing him and mewed slightly grabbing at his shirt slightly tugging at his shirt and he growled at her making her stop.

"Mate need something from demon mate?" He growled and licking her neck making her shiver.

"Yes, I need you mate please…" she whispered and almost whimpered it out, he growled and sat up and ripped her dress clean off her leaving her in only her bra and panties, she covered herself up a little when he growled at her making her hands move away. Then someone knocked on the door making both of them look at the door, Sesshomaru growled and was about to get off to kill someone for interrupting when Sarah grabbed his arms making him look at her.

"Mate hide in the bathroom, I will take care of it, please?" She asked him. He nodded and did as she said, she grabbed her robe and put it on quickly just as she got to her door, unlocking it she heard Kagome call out for her.

"Sarah? Are you ok?" She asked. Opening the door Sarah stepped out and shut the door behind her hoping she wouldn't get caught.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just about to get in the shower. Did you need something?" Sarah asked.

"No I was just wondering if you were doing alright, and some of the butlers where looking for you and Sesshomaru about something. But I can let them know you're going to be busy with a shower, me and the others are going out to the town for some fun." Kagome said.

"Oh alright, you have fun Kagome-chan, and make sure Miroku stays in line and not say anything about me or Sesshomaru about today please?" Sarah asked. Kagome nodded and agreed to it and said to have fun here with Sesshomaru then ran off, Sarah agreed to it and went back into her room and locked her door and sighed softly, hoping that the sound proofing kept up against the noises from Sesshomaru growling so much when she was grabbed from behind and pushed against her door to find Sesshomaru there growling in her face grabbing her arms.

"Mine…" He growled out, she nodded to him and he kissed her hard, she gasped and kissed him back letting him pull her away from the door then to the bed kissing her. She would let him do what he wanted with her at that moment and mewed softly to him and he growled in her approval.


	21. a moment together

Chapter 21

§ lemon! §

Sarah felt something inside her trying to fight against Sesshomaru as he held her down kissing her, but she couldn't move even if she wanted to move. He moved to her neck and nipped her again and she mewed under him and tugged his shirt again and he growled at her actions.

"Behave mate." He growled in her ear, she nodded to him and mewed to him trying to move.

"No move mate." He growled again. She whimpered a little and he chuckled at her. He lifted up to look down at her and saw that her eyes were slightly glazed over in need and he growled in pleasure at her, he then moved her to sit up and pulled her to the edge of her bed and held her legs, he kneeled down in front of her as she looked down at him wondering what he was going to do when he ripped off her panties making her gasp and jump slightly at his actions. He grinned and forced her to lean back slightly making her wonder if he's going to do something down there when he licked her making her gasp and close her legs around his head, he growled at her and forced her legs apart hard and kept them apart and continued his torture on her making her gasp and moan out.

"S-Sessho-kun…" She gasped out her head rolled back, he grinned and growled looking up at her knowing he could make her this way and licked her sweet button making her gasp louder and grab at his hair hard making him growl out loud.

"Mate feel good?" He growled looking up at her, she nodded unable to speak and lessened her grip on his hair and he went back to licking her making her feel better with each lick, just as she felt like she wouldn't hold out he pushed a finger into her and it made her scream out as she came from the sensation, he growled watching her lay back gasping out gripping his hair hard. He growled at her and lifted up to see her panting and watching as her breasts bounce up and down almost falling out of her bra.

"Mate sexy…" He growled ripping her bra off, she gasped lightly and looked up at him to see him undressing and looked down at his erection and saw that he was larger than anyone and wondered how he was able to get in her the first time when he pulled her arms to him then turned her over onto her hands and knees facing away from him, she looked at him and he was getting behind her and she saw his eyes red and he had his fangs showing.

"S-Sessho-kun…" She whispered.

"Master not talking, I in control of bitch now." He growled. Sarah got scared at what he would do and she moved her hands to cover herself and heard him growl loud at her.

"Move hands." His demon growled out. Instead of doing as he said she turned around to look at him and touched his face making him growl louder, instead of backing down the looked into his eyes moving her hands over his markings making him stop but look at her still angry.

"Please…give my Sesshomaru back to me…" She said to him running her finger over his lips.

"But I mark mate. Mate mine." His demon said growling again.

"Mate is not ready to be marked." Sarah said to him not knowing her eyes were changing colors. Sesshomaru saw this inside and wanted to get out, he started fighting his demon, as he fought his demon got off her bed and started growling and holding his head. He slammed against the wall hard making her get up and go to him, she heard him still growling but still went to him.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked him lightly touching his arm, he looked up at her and saw that he was back to normal and smiled at him.

"Sarah I am so sorry…he overcame me and I couldn't get him to let go…he didn't hurt you did he?" He asked her looking down at her. She shook her head and hugged him kissing him as well and he kissed her back holding her, she took his hands and pulled him back to the bed and he wondered what she was going to do.

"I still need you Sesshomaru. Please…" She told him moving his hands to her breasts letting him grope her breasts moaning and looking at him in pure need. He nodded and kissed her laying her down on the bed, and getting on top of her to see her sexy as ever.

"Do you have anything to not get us in trouble?" Sarah asked him. Sesshomaru thought of what she meant then remembered his package in his wallet, going to his pants he looked for his wallet and put on the cover she was meaning then went back to her and kissed her to lay down. He positioned himself between her legs and slowly pushed into her growling feeling how tight she still felt and heard her moan out as she rolled back her head in pleasure.

"So good mate." He moaned out starting to thrust into her. She couldn't say anything because it felt so good all she could do is gasp and moan gripping her sheets hard, he saw this and grinned down at her and grabbed her breasts making her gasp loud and arch her body to him making him growl in content.

"Do you feel good mate?" He asked her pinching her nipples. She gasped loud and shook her head while arching her body more, he licked her nipples making her moan and mumble something that he couldn't understand.

"What is it mate?" He asked again moving his head to her face licking her cheek.

"F-Faster S-Sesshomaru…please…" She said. He growled hearing her beg and did as she asked and went faster holding her legs back and she put her hands on his chest gasping and screaming out rolling her head side to side, he grinned at her and leaned down and kissed her hard going deeper in her and she screamed out in pleasure kissing him back but almost desperately. He grinned and went harder and she pulled away gasping and digging her nails into his chest getting close to her release.

"S-S-Sesshomaru…I-I'm gonna…ahh!" Sarah gasped out. He grinned and continued his pace when he watched her stiffen and screamed out feeling her come, he growled and went faster to keep her at that high and finally came as well growling out loud pinning her down. When he came down from his high he looked down at her panting and saw that she was panting as well. Pulling out of her he picked her up and headed to the bathroom to let her wash up for his dinner for her.

"I want you to wash up for tonight, and find something nice to wear, I have something planned for you and me tonight." He said letting her stand on her own, she wobbled a little from gaining her balance back but he held onto her and waited.

"What are you planning Sessho-kun?" She asked him.

"It is a surprise, so get ready to be on the beach, but no bathing suit." He told her, she nodded to him then kissed him and he kissed her back. She started the shower and he left her to get herself ready and shut the door behind him, he looked for his clothes and quickly put them on then left to find the butler that was looking for them, he found him outside getting a table set for two and Sesshomaru walked up to him, they talked about what would happen and he was told that if he wanted one of the maids could play a violin for the dinner and Sesshomaru disagreed to it but thanked him anyways. He smiled and left the butler to finish his duties.


	22. dinner for two

Chapter 22

Sarah came out of the shower and grabbed her towel, she thought of everything that she and Sesshomaru have done in the daylight and it being the second time, she wondered why his demon tried to mark her when she told him that she wasn't ready to be marked yet. She was glad that he changed back but was worried what would happen the next time they were alone. Walking out to her dresser and picked out the outfit that would be nice but not tempting for Sesshomaru.

Her phone started ringing and she went to get it and saw that it was her mom calling. Confused she pulled on her shirt before answering her phone.

"Hey mom, what's up?" She answered.

"_Hey Sarah, how is everything going? Is there any problems going on?"_ Amaya asked.

"Everything is going fine mom, there are no problems. If you don't count Miroku being a jerk about me and Sesshomaru being together and caught kissing a couple of times." Sarah said pulling out a skirt and looking it over.

"_Well I don't think he was meaning to embarrass you like that honey. But you should hide your kissing your boyfriend from the others. If Miroku is being a funny boy just ignore him honey." _Amaya said.

"But it's hard to hide it from them mom, no matter where I go or me and Sesshomaru are their somewhere close." Sarah said putting on a different skirt and smoothing it out. She sat at her desk and started brushing her still wet hair.

"_Well, just keep things from the others the best you can. I'll be up there in a few days, I have some new recruiters for the company and need to show them around and train them." _Amaya said. Sarah agreed to her mom and they both said goodbye and they hung up. Sarah finished up her hair by pulling it back into a bun, looking her over herself once she went to her door but it opened before her and a maid walked in stopping in her tracks.

"Oh, miss Sarah I thought that you would already be down at the beach with lord Sesshomaru. I was only coming in to clean your room." She said quickly bowing.

"It's ok you don't have to apologize, I was just about to leave, and you don't have to clean my room I can do it myself don't worry. What's your name by the way?" Sarah said.

"My name miss? It is rose, are you going to report me to your mother miss?" She asked quickly looking up scared.

"No no I wouldn't do that. Your too nice rose I wouldn't go that mean, you've seen how mean I get with Miroku." Sarah said.

"Oh thank you miss, I couldn't get fired I live on my own and only know how to clean." Rose said bowing again.

"Don't worry I won't get you fired, now you don't have to clean my room you can just skip it, I'll clean it up later." Sarah said, Rose nodded to her and wished her a good evening with Sesshomaru and moved onto the next room to clean, saying bye to Rose, Sarah headed down to the dining room to find that no one was around in it. She looked outside to the porch and saw that no one was out there as well, walking over to the door she looked down to the beach and saw that there was a table set out on the dock with Sesshomaru next to the table pouring something for them to drink, slipping off her shoes she opened the door and stepped outside to notice a butler standing near the stairs holding out his hand to her.

"Hello miss Sarah, I am here to escort you to your dinner table for tonight." The butler said. Sarah nodded and walked over taking his hand and let him walk her down to the beach and to the table where Sesshomaru pulled her chair out for her. Sesshomaru opened his hand too her and she took it and he kissed her hand as he took her to her chair, Sarah smiled and sat down and he pushed her chair in while she took her napkin and placed it on her lap.

"You look very beautiful tonight Sarah." He said to her kissing her cheek.

"Thank you Sessho-kun, you look very handsome." Sarah replied. He grinned at her and handed her the drink he had for her, taking it she drank a little of it and found it was wine. Setting it down she looked for water and washed out the taste.

"You don't like wine?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I've never had wine before, it's a little new to me and strong." She told him. He nodded and asked for something different to the butler and the butler agreed and went inside to get something for her.

"Sessho-kun you don't have to have them get something else, I am ok with just water." Sarah said quickly but the butler was already gone.

"Well I didn't know what you would like, so I thought that maybe you had tried wine before but I guess my judgment was wrong on it." He said. Sarah smiled a little and touched his hand and he looked up at her.

"It's ok Sessho-kun, you didn't know about my tastes, and I can try to have some wine, but it might end up being my least likable drink." Sarah said. he nodded to her just as the butler came back with another wine bottle in hand.

"Would sparkling water be better? I had called miss Amaya to ask what I may use." The butler said. Sesshomaru nodded to him and let the butler pour another glass of the water in the glass he had next to him and handed it to Sarah, she took it and took a drink smiling. Their first meals were brought out just a few minutes later after and then were left alone to eat their meal together. Occasionally smiling at each other they stayed in silence thinking to themselves until their meals were done and plates sent to the kitchen to be cleaned, getting up Sesshomaru went around the table and opened his hand to her.

"Would you please follow me?" He asked her, she nodded to him and took his hand to help her up and he told her to take her glass of wine and she did and then followed him down the dock to the edge and they both sat down setting the glass down next to each other. They watched the sun hit the water and the dolphins that Sarah played with before jump in and out of the water having their fun and they both smiled at how they looked having fun with their family. Sesshomaru looked over at his mate and saw that even now, she was more beautiful than before, even when she was upset or in battle or anything. He couldn't understand why but he felt more pulled to her then before and wondered if it was because of his demon almost trying to mark her beforehand. Before he could say anything she looked over to him and smiled at him which got his demon to rattle the cage he was placed in and it made something in Sesshomaru besides his demon and he pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply. Sarah was surprised a little at his action but gave in and started kissing him back and she placed her hands on his chest and he growled at her actions, pulling back she looked at his eyes starting to turn red and she got scared that his demon would try to mark her again.

"Sessho-kun…don't let him control you, only you are in control." Sarah said touching his face. He nodded to her and got up to move away from her so he could take back control of himself. She looked at him and wondered if something was going on with her if it was the reason he was losing control when around her. She looked away from him to think about how to not get him not interested in her so much when her phone started ringing, looking around or her phone in her shirt pockets she finally found it on her sleeve and saw that it was her mom again.

"Mom?" Sarah answered.

"_Sarah you need to get out of the area, you know Naraku said his father gave him the mission to kill you? Well now he and Naraku are after you and are headed your way in a helicopter!"_ Amaya yelled out quickly. Looking to the sky she saw that her mom was right and saw that there was a helicopter on its way towards them. Hanging up her phone she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and pulled him away and pulled him to the house.

"Sesshomaru you need to hide Naraku and his dad are here to kill me!" Sarah said franticly.

"What? How did they find you?" He said making her stop just inside the kitchen.

"I don't know how! It was only us who knew about moms house! Unless…" She stopped midsentence and quickly ran out of the house and turned into her angel form then started looking at her wings spinning in a circle trying to find something, she then gasped and saw there was something looking like a tracker on one of her feathers and ripped it off and threw it to the ground and stopping on it getting mad, Sesshomaru saw this and came out to see what she was stomping on and looked at her.

"Sarah what was that?" He asked her.

"It's a damn tracker! They found me by putting a tracker on my wings! It must of happened when I had that last battle with Naraku!" She yelled out glaring at the now closer helicopter. They both glared and felt that it would be a big battle, Sesshomaru took her hand and held it letting her know that he would help out.


	23. fight with naraku and a partner?

Chapter 23

The helicopter landed and both of the people after Sarah stepped off the helicopter and headed their way to Sarah and Sesshomaru making Sarah pissed off even more and she gripped Sesshomaru's hand almost to the breaking point.

"Sarah calm down please, I know they make you mad but let them say something first." He said pulling her close to him.

"They followed me to my mom's other house, they have none stopped attacking me ever since they found me and it is pissing me to no end and I just want to make them go away forever." She said growling like he would growl, he smiled at her and agreed to her action. Before he could do anything she pushed him away and ran after the two.

"You need to stay away from me, my family, and my friends you low life ingrates! I don't know what your damn problem is with me but buzz off!" She yelled at them stopping only a few feet in front of them.

"Hello to you too dear little angel. You may know me as Naraku's father, but my name is Kado. Is your mother here? I would like to talk to her for a moment or two." Kado said. Sarah only glared and brought her sword out and pointed it at the two.

"No she is not, now get off her property or else something bad will happen to the both of you, like cutting off both of your wings, Naraku is his case his other wing." She growled out, Sesshomaru caught up to her but stayed behind her ready to help her out in anyway.

"Shut up you stupid bitch, you aren't even supposed to be alive, because of your stupid mother and father hooking up knowing they can't be together they did it anyways and gave birth to you bitch, now shut up." Naraku said his wing coming out. Sarah growled and attacked Naraku first and throwing her sword at him and cut thru from his stomach out his back. Sesshomaru growled and then threw Naraku down to the ground after ripping Sarah's sword out of him and forced Naraku to lay on his stomach and grabbed a hold of the last wing tightly making Naraku scream out like a little girl. Sarah held her open and her sword flew to her hand and didn't wipe the blood off it.

"Don't you ever call my mate a bitch, and her family stupid, or else I will rip your last wing out making sure I go extra painfully slow to make you suffer for what you said. Got it you stupid asshole?" Sesshomaru growled out. Sarah put her sword up to Kado's neck and glared at him.

"Get your son and your ass out of here or else I will attack you next." She said evilly.

"Now, now I wouldn't do that. Put your sword away I only want to talk to you. And tell your demon pet to let go of my son." He said not moving.

"Get out of here, don't ever call my mate a demon pet because he is not a pet. Now get because we are done talking." Sarah said pushing the sword deeper into his neck. He then grabbed her sword and ripping open his own hand to throw it out of reach from her and his wings came out while he got into his fighting stance.

"Sesshomaru keep Naraku down, and slowly start pulling his wing every time I get hit, and twice pull when I hit Kado." Sarah said growling. She didn't see or hear him agree to her because she was then attacked by Kado, she blocked his attack and sent her knockout beam at him only for it to miss him, she flew into the air and he followed her only to attack him again with the same fire ball that Naraku used before and it hit him hard. She grinned at her action and heard Naraku yell out in pain knowing Sesshomaru was doing as she said to do, she looked down and was then punched hard in the chin and was hit so hard she fell to the water but stopped just above the ocean to wipe the blood she had coming from her broken lip. She heard someone growl and looked over to Sesshomaru his shirt and hands full of blood with Naraku laying motionless on the ground and he looking very angry. Sarah flew towards her dropped sword and then quickly picked it up and flew right up to Kado and swung her sword towards his wings only to knick his skin.

"Damn bitch, I will get you!" He yelled bringing his sword out and swung at her, they battled with their swords until Sarah finally cut Kado's wings clean off his blood spurting all over her and letting him fall to the ground, she landed near him pointing her sword at him his blood dripping onto him. She glared down at him as he looked up at her scared and afraid of what she would do to him.

"Now get out of here, or else I will end your life, along with your son's. and don't ever come after my family, friends, and me. Now get out of here." She growled out Sesshomaru standing behind her. Kado nodded and went to his son picking him up, then ran to the helicopter where two men were there to help them into the helicopter and then took off. She watched them leave then grabbed Sesshomaru and they both headed into the house, the butlers and maids came up to them and asked if they both were ok, Sarah told them all they were just fine just needed to clean up just as the others walked in to see them.

"Oh my god what happened?" Miroku said first.

"Naraku and his father is what happened. They used a tracking device that they put on my wings and they came to attack, Sesshomaru ripped off Naraku's last wing, and I cut of his father's wings demanding they leave immediately, they did so now this is where we're at." Sarah said to them.

"Dude Sesshomaru are you ok? You haven't said anything." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru only glared at Inuyasha his eyes just pure red as the blood on his hands dripped onto the floor making a small puddle.

"He's mad because both Naraku and his father called me a bitch. He hasn't said much after that, besides saying not to call his mate a bitch." Sarah told Inuyasha. He nodded to her then went to get some towels to clean up the blood and the girls talked a little while about the fight only to tell them that she was alright she only got a single punch to her face but other than that she was perfectly fine when Sesshomaru grabbed Sarah making her gasp and picked up over his shoulder and pulled away from the others.

"Um you might want to stay outside! I'm going to try to get him to calm down and there might be yelling or growling heard!" Sarah yelled to them just as he started running to her his room hoping they did as she asked. He stormed into his room and slammed his door, quickly putting the spell on his room to keep things quiet and grabbed at the doorknob to lock the door only to be quickly pulled away and thrown onto the bed hard and her dress gripped in his hands.

"My bitch…only mine…" He growled in her face and quickly ripped her ruined dress. She gasped blushing deeply and covered herself quickly only to be growled at and her arms forced away from her body and pinning them next to her head.

"S-Sesshomaru…stop please…!" She whimpered out. She was only giving a growl from him as he gripped her arms harder making her gasp out in pain.

"Master not listening, master mad at little boy, master say make mate feel better but I mark mate." His demon growled out. Sarah started getting scared and tried to get her arms free when Sesshomaru's demon growled louder and gripped even harder making Sarah scream out in pain.

"S-Stop please your h-hurting me!" Sarah screamed out. He only growled at her bearing his fangs at her. Sarah closed her eyes quickly and started crying wanting him to stop hurting her. She felt him lick her blood off her chin and lessened his grip on her but still held onto her growling near her ears, she whimpered a little trying to get her arms free and he growled louder.

"Stay bitch." He said.

"P-Please g-give my Sesshomaru back…" she whispered. He growled louder and glared down at her.

"Master say he can't, master still mad and doesn't want bitch see him mad. Master say make bitch feel good so he calm down then master come out and be with bitch." He growled out to her. She whimpered but nodded to him and tried to get her arms free again but he growled loud in her face and she stopped. Taking her arms in one hand he ripped his shirt to shreds and used the shreds to bind both her arms and hands together and then tired them to the headboard with more of the shreds then looked down at her growling in satisfaction.

"Bitch dirty." He growled out, she looked up at him scared and tugged at the restraints and he growled again. He made her look up at him and saw that her tears were rolling down the side of her face and looking at him scared and Sesshomaru saw this inside him and told his demon to stop scaring their mate.

"_Master I mark mate."_ The demon said.

"_No I said make her feel good not to mark her without allowing you!"_ Sesshomaru yelled at his demon. His demon growled at his master and he mentally smacked his demon.

"_Do not anger me! You make her feel good and not scare her anymore!"_ Sesshomaru yelled. His demon agreed to him and looked down at their mate and kissed her hard. She gasped a little and he slipped his tongue into her mouth and he growled tasting her and tried coaxing her to kiss him back, she gave into him and started kissing him back sucking on his tongue a little and he growled in content at her.

He pulled back to look down at her panting and her eyes glazed over, he grinned at her and ripped her bra and panties clean off her body making her gasp out. He growled and grabbed her breasts hard with his hands still bloody making her gasp out and arch her body, he grinned at her and licked her nipples slowly making her moan out.

"Ahh…S-Sesshomaru…" She moaned out rolling her head back into his pillows.

"I'm not master, master say to call me master until he comes out." He growled. She nodded to him as he licked her nipples again and she gasped out at him. He moved down her body kissing and licking down to her core, he looked up at her and saw that she was still panting but looking down at him wondering what he would do now but half knowing he would do what he did before and gasped out when he licked her.

"M-Master…!" She gasped out as he gave her torture on her body making sure her legs stayed open and he pushed her finger into her making her gasp out and arch her hips hard.

"Stay still pet." He growled at her. She nodded but didn't know if she could stay still. She gasped out when he licked her sweet button and pushed his finger deeper into her and arched her body again not able to understand anything at that moment any longer trying to get her hands free again to grip at something and he moved up towards her face and kissed her deeply still keeping his finger inside her. She kissed him back almost desperately and he chuckled at her moving his finger faster inside her knowing he made her feel good, looking down at her watching her pant and moan out at his actions he felt his lower regions strain in his pants but waited for his master to do anything else.


	24. lemoness

Chapter 24

Sesshomaru was getting angry at his demon for putting his fingers inside his mate with bloody fingers but his demon didn't know any better. He watch inside his own body as his demon make Sarah gasp and moan at his demons actions and try to get her hands free, he saw her breasts bloody and frowned telling his demon should of wiped his hands clean before touching their mate, but his demon only told him that he wanted their mate feel good and didn't think of it before. Telling his demon to hurry his actions he wanted a turn at his Sarah his demon agreed and went faster making Sarah gasp out, and close her legs around their hand getting close to her release. They both grinned at her actions and his demon kissed her hard pushing deeper into her with his fingers and she screamed gripping tighter on his fingers as she had her release on his hands kissing him desperately. Doing as his master said he went back into his cage and let his master take control again and he pulled back looking down at Sarah panting from her release and he pulled his fingers out of her and kissed her softly on her cheeks and lips, she looked up at him and he saw that her eyes had changed to a silver brown color and he tore her hands free only to have them wrap around his neck and she kissed him hard.

"My Sesshomaru." She said when she pulled back and he grinned at her. Picking her up he took them to the bathroom and she looked at him wondering what he was going to do, he sat her on the counter and turned around to turn on the shower and stripped down only to be pulled back by her and was jumped on and kissed hard again, he held onto her by her butt and walked right into the shower with her on him.

"My little tenshi needs to be cleaned. She's dirty from the fight and my demon playing with her." He growled out nipping her neck lightly.

"Why doesn't my big puppy clean me then." Sarah said, he grinned at her and pushed her down off him and turned her into the water letting her get nice and wet. He smiled at her and ran his hands down her body washing all the blood off her body hearing her mew at his actions, he stepped closer to her to wash down the front of her body and watched her arch at his hands, he rubbed her breasts earning her moans in pleasure. He grinned and nipped her neck lightly and she gasped moving her head to the side, he slid his hands down to her most pleasurable spot and rubbed her slowly hearing her moaning and her opening her legs more to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck to get her hold as he rubbed her.

"S-Sesshomaru…" She whispered. He grinned at her and pulled the detachable shower head and put it down on her and rubbed all the blood off her special spot earning moans of pleasure from her again and her to grip his hair tightly as he rubbed her slowly.

"What a dirty little tenshi I have." Sesshomaru growled into her ear and felt her shiver at him.

"You made me dirty master…" Sarah said softly. He growled at her calling him master and slid his finger into her again and she gasped arching her body and rolling her head back against his neck.

"Do you feel good pet?" He growled into her ear slowly moving his fingers in and out of her. She nodded to him unable to speak and he pushed his fingers deeper into her making her scream out a bit and dig her nails into his skin making him growl at her.

"What do you want my pet?" He growled to her.

"Y-You inside me master…" She gasped out. He growled at her and continued rubbing her.

"I don't have anything to protect you, are you sure you want me inside you? We could get in trouble if I…well you know my pet." He said growling in her ear. She shivered at him and whined about him teasing her and turned her head towards his face and kissed him desperately and he kissed her back while continuing to tease her.

"I don't care…I need you inside me please…I beg you Sesshomaru I need you…" She said to him when she pulled back from their kiss. He growled to her and she saw that his eyes were looking molted gold which made her shiver at him and kiss him again and he pulled her out of the shower with him, he pushed her against the counter facing the mirror. She looked back at him and growled to her making her shiver again and force her to face the mirror again and pushed himself deep into her making her scream out. He growled in her ear and thrusted into her hard and fast making her scream out every time pushing her hard against the counter, he growled and nipped her neck every few times he thrusted into her hard and she screamed out.

"Mine…all mine." He growled into her ear. She gasped out and nodded to him as he grabbed her breast from behind and thrusted into her faster and harder. She continued gasping and screaming out at his thrusting into her, he growled and started nipping her neck harder and moved his hands down to her sweet button and started rubbing it making her scream out more and arch her body.

"S-S-Sesshomaru…a-ahh…!" Sarah gasped out getting close to her release. Sesshomaru growled into her neck and went even faster making her scream out louder and grip at the counter so hard her fingers were turning white, she felt something in her tightening so hard and wondered what it was when he pushed even deeper and harder into her making her scream out.

"Mine…!" He growled loud and nipped her neck hard again making her gasp out in pain, he wanted to bite her and mark her but he didn't want her mad at him and held back on biting her. Sarah didn't know how much she could take of the sensation when he pushed deeper making her scream out in her release hearing him growl loud in her ear, feeling her tighten around him he had to thrust even harder into her and finally he had his release in her making him growl out in domination and her screaming out. With both of them panting they relaxed against the counter, Sesshomaru laid his head in the crook of her neck hearing her panting and he held onto her as their high slowly came down.

Sesshomaru looked at her in the mirror and saw that she was looking back at him her face in pure pleasure, he pulled out of her slowly and she moaned out closing her eyes and lowered her head onto her arms, he grinned at her and turned her around and kissed her deeply as she kissed him back. He picked her up and held her by her butt and walked out of the bathroom and to his room with her almost limp in his arms.

"Are you ok Sarah?" He asked her as he walked.

"Y-Yeah I'm ok…" She whispered laying her head on his chest, he grinned at her and slowly laid down on the bed after pulling the covers down to only pull them up on them and hold her close to him.

"I love you, my little tenshi." He told her kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, my big bad puppy." She said smiling and kissing his chin, he chuckled at her and kissed her. She smiled into his kiss and kissed him back only to be stopped by someone knocking on the door, both of them looked at each other then at the door.

"Who is it?" Sarah asked sitting up. Sesshomaru growled at her sitting up and made her lay back down, she punched him making him groan in pain and let her sit up again.

"It's Sango and Inuyasha. You guys ok? We heard someone growl up here." Sango said.

"It was Sessho-kun getting mad, I had to pin him down to make him calm down." Sarah told them.

"And the scream?" Inuyasha asked.

"He scratched me with his claws, but I'm fine really. He's passed out now, after having to knock him out with a real hard knock to the head, but I kinda feel like it was a little too hard on him…" Sarah said trying to be convincing. Sesshomaru grinned at her and sat up behind her and held her, she almost gasped in surprise but was held back from it when she remembered about the others behind the door.

"Well can we come in then? Into the house I mean?" Sango asked.

"I thought you already were in? Isn't that how are talking at the moment?" Sarah said laughing.

"You know what I mean Sarah!" Sango replied laughing. Telling them it was alright she would be down in a few minutes to watch a movie with them when Sesshomaru groaned about it but they thought it was just Sesshomaru groaning in his sleep. They left them alone and Sarah punched him again making him fall back holding his chest in pain as she got up holding the blanket to her body to hide herself from him.

"I know you're going to sat you don't like that idea but your supposed to be asleep. But you can come down after like, thirty minutes after the movie starts, would that make you feel better about being left alone?" She asked him going to the bathroom.

"You got that right little tenshi, I am mad about it." He told her sitting on the bed mad. She ignored him and looked at the marks on her neck, they were faint red marks shaped like bite marks. She lightly touched them and they stung a little and she hissed in a little pain.

"Are you ok Sarah?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I think so, I have bite marks on my neck that really sting when I touch them. But I don't remember getting these." She told him. He looked away knowing what the marks were, the bite marks were from him nipping at her neck so hard. He got up to grab some clothes for him, he looked threw his clothes for something Sarah could wear when he was pushed to the side and one of his shirts were pulled out by her.

"By the way Sessho-kun, you owe me a new dress. You ripped mine off in your anger remember? Your demon also scared me to almost hurting me really bad." Sarah said walking back to the bathroom.

"I know, and I am sorry about that, I will remind my demon to apologize to you." He said smiling and noticed that she was butt naked now.

"Ha ha funny Sessho-kun. Now stop staring at my butt or else I will have to punish you severely." She said looking back at him.

"If you did punish me I wouldn't mind it at all." He said grinned at her, she rolled her eyes at him and shut the door just before sticking her tongue at him. He grinned and dressed then laid on his bed and talked to his demon about what he did to their mate and scolded to him. His demon told him he was controlling him at his best but that's as much as he could do without hurting their mate, but unfortunately he ended up hurting her only a little. Sesshomaru got mad and mentally yelled at his demon not noticing Sarah walking in wearing only his shirt and walked to the dresser pulling out a pair of pants, she knew that they wouldn't fit on her but it would have to do and pulled out a belt and tightened it to where she would wear the clothes normally. She looked over at him and smiled that he wasn't looking, she got an idea and jumped onto him making him jump out of his mind and glare at her.

"Oh stop that glare mister." She told him.

"Don't jump on me then." He replied to her still glaring at her.

"Then go to sleep so I can leave. Remember to come down in thirty minute looking like you just woke up." She reminded him getting off him and heading to the door.

"Fine mistress, but I'm not going to let go of you next time you're in a fight." He told her laying back on the bed. She smiled at him and left the room, walking down the stairs she thought of how to keep him away from her again and thought of the right thing and found the others in the living room talking about. The one who noticed her first was Miroku who noticed her outfit, she told him that Sesshomaru got more blood on her dress so she had to trash it and stole some of his clothes, the others laughed at his unfortunate faults and they chose the movie to watch and then joked at Inuyasha when Sarah attacked him for his joke on how baggy she looked in Sesshomaru's clothes and she pinned him again and sat on him as the movie started.


	25. playful fighting

Chapter 25

Sesshomaru listened to the group talked about Sarah and chuckled when he heard Sarah growl and pin Inuyasha to the floor and him yell on about it, only to be reminded by Sarah that Sesshomaru was sleeping and to be quiet and the others laughed. He sat on his bed with some note paper and looked at Sarah's song she gave him to work on and using his memory he played out the piano in his head and put notes to her song to wait out the thirty minutes she told him to wait.

"What do you think Sesshomaru is dreaming at the moment?" He heard someone say downstairs. He stopped working on the song and stepped towards the door to hear better.

"Probably something about Sarah I bet, he can't stop pulling her into odd places and kissing her." Another one said. He guessed by the voice that it was Miroku mocking them.

"And I bet he's dreaming of killing you till dead then reviving you to let me kill you then bring you back again only to be kept under watch by Sango-Chan only to let her smack you so hard you will be dizzy for hours." Sarah said. Sesshomaru chuckled at her and looked at his watch seeing his time almost being up.

"You know that would be funny if he did that, but dragons can't be killed Sarah." Kagome said. He thought that Kagome was right about killing dragons, they weren't able to die even when trying.

"Well I didn't know that, so there goes that idea. Or unless he is torturing Miroku almost to death in his dream." Sarah said.

"Then that would be something I would see." Sango then said. Sesshomaru grinned and opened the door and everyone stopped talking to hear who opened the door.

"Speaking of the devil, the scary Sesshomaru is awake. Maybe I should hide from him, what do you think Kagome-Chan? Sango-Chan?" Sarah asked. He grinned and walked down the stairs faster to make sure he could catch her before she even got the chance to run from him again.

"I think you should run, from the sound of his feet he is here to get you." Sango said. before he got to the bottom of the stairs Sarah was already running out of the room to see Sesshomaru running to get her.

"Get back here Sarah! I have some business to deal with you!" He yelled at her.

"Catch me first you big puppy!" She yelled back running into the dining room. He growled at her and followed her. They circled the table a few times only to stop to catch their breaths.

"You evil little tenshi you knocked me out!" He growled making sure he was convincing.

"You clawed me then dug your claws into my neck! You practically attacked me for no reason!" She yelled back at him. The others came near the door way to watch them fight.

"You got in a fight with those other angels and one of them punched you making you bleed, I was angry and wanted to make sure you were ok!" He yelled again. Sarah heard someone gasp behind them and she looked quickly to see the others there watching them.

"By holding me against the wall by my neck?" Sarah yelled looking back at Sesshomaru.

"You were getting my demon angry I couldn't help it! He took control and I couldn't get back in control!" Sesshomaru yelled again running to her. Sarah screamed and ran out of the room to run around the house and he followed her, the others laughed at their antics and tried to get them to stop only to be pushed out of the way and went back to watching, finally when it was well over an hour since the chase started Sesshomaru caught her after hiding in a spot he knew she would run by and grabbed her by her waist. She started screaming and punching his back demanding him to let her go, but he didn't listen to her as he walked to the living room and sat her down.

"Sesshomaru you had no right to do that!" Sarah yelled at him getting up and standing in front of him almost getting in his face.

"Well if you didn't get hurt I wouldn't be trying to get you and make sure you are ok!" He yelled back. She growled and pushed him out of her way and headed to her room when she was grabbed again by him and pushed back into the same room and the others walk in to see them fighting.

"Sesshomaru let me get out of here I am mad at you!" Sarah said remembering to be convincing.

"Well I am not letting you leave until we talk about this!" Sesshomaru yelled again forcing her to sit on the couch, she crosses her arms and faced her head the other way smiling knowing she was being really convincing.

"Dude you need to calm down right now, this is not getting you two anywhere." Inuyasha said walking in and pulling his brother away from Sarah.

"She won't listen to me though brat! I want her to understand that I was worried about her when she was punched and saw her blood but now she won't even talk to or even look at me!" Sesshomaru yelled looking back at his mate knowing she was only playing with him.

"That's because you're demon attacked me you big oaf!" Sarah yelled again and she stormed out of the room and the girls following her. She stormed up to her room and Sango and Kagome calling after her to stop, but instead grabbed their hands and pulled them into her room as she laughed.

"Sarah what is so funny you and Sesshomaru are like at each other's neck over this!" Sango said.

"I'm laughing because it's all a joke! We were only pretending to be mad at each other, though the marks on my neck really did make me mad, we were just messing with you guys." Sarah said holding her sides.

"That's not cool Sarah! We thought that he would do something to you!" Kagome said. Sarah told them that it would be fine and nothing would happen to her because he could easily take on Sesshomaru and told the girls all that happened, leaving out her and his private time. They all sat on the bed and talked about the fight again and told fighting stories when Sarah suddenly asked how Kagome wasn't a demon like the others. Kagome looked at her and told her that she wasn't a demon because she was born a human, but she was a priestess, Sarah nodded to her and started asking her about her being a priestess and was told that it was tough but she was able to control her powers and when some demon who was evil and went against the laws she would destroy them to make things back in order. As the girls talked they didn't know that the boys were still fighting about Sarah and her attitude and how she was feeling about him.

"Sesshomaru just what happened to you and her?" Miroku asked.

"My stupid demon attacked Sarah after throwing her into my room and then tried to mark her but she pushed us away and my demon got angry with her and then started attacking her. I told him that he was not allowed to mark her as his but he kept trying to get her to be his when I said no, then he grabbed her by her neck and dug his claws into her neck and hit her against the wall, then she got away from him and he clawed her arm trying to catch him, she then knocked us out and that's all I can remember." Sesshomaru said trying to get out of the room.

"Well I believe that she had every right to knock you out so she can be safe, you attacked her and tried to mark her." Inuyasha said pushing his brother back.

"I said that my demon tried to mark her not me! I would never mark her without her telling me she was ready to be marked!" He yelled again.

"Well then you need to teach your demon to not even come out to do anything to her!" Miroku said angrily.

"I have tried that but no matter what happens he fights it! Whenever I look at her he gets riled up, when he hears her he wants her near, and when I think of her he sees my thoughts wants to find her and be with her, no matter what happens he wants to be with her and protect her, I want that too but not to mark her without asking her first to be with me for a long time." Sesshomaru said walking back and started pacing the room.

"Wow you really want her to be with her always don't you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes I do, I really love her a lot and before I had almost marked her. I forced myself away from her but she came to me and I almost jumped her and I tried to ignore the urge of marking her." Sesshomaru said. the other two nodded and wondered if the urge was from her being an tenshi and he was more attracted to her than anyone else.

"Do you think she wants to be with you? Like as your mate and everything?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know! I want to believe she does but I don't know for sure that she wants me." Sesshomaru said yelling.

"Then we should go up to Sarah's room and listen in on their conversation. But have one of the girls ask it first and listen to what Sarah says about it." Inuyasha said.

"That's the one smart thing out of you I have heard you say since you were born." Sesshomaru said.

"Hey I set you up with Kikyo after she said she liked you a lot." Inuyasha retorted.

"Yeah and you saw how that went, she went all the way to tell the girls at school to back off from me because he was hers but thanks to that I dumped her." Sesshomaru said.

"I wonder how she will act when she see's you with Sarah, think she will attack?" Miroku asked putting his phone in his pocket.

"If she does Sarah will beat her down telling her to leave her alone, and what did you just do?" Inuyasha asked.

"I texted Sango and asked her to ask what Sarah would think about being with you as your mate." He said. Sesshomaru growled and ran out of the room pushing the two aside and ran up the stairs to her room and heard the girls talking about Sesshomaru and how he was reacting to everything about Sarah. The other boys came up behind Sesshomaru and listened on the talking and smiled when Sango asked the big question they were wondering about and there was a long pause from talking in Sarah's room when Sarah started her stuttering words of what she thought of being with Sesshomaru.


	26. talk about love

Chapter 26

"Sarah what do you think of being mates with Sesshomaru?" Sango asked Sarah. Sarah looked at Sango and started blushing about the question and thought about it and knew she would have to tell them even if she tried lying about it.

"W-Well I think, I-I mean I know…" She started stuttering out.

"What Sarah?" Kagome asked.

"I w-was meaning um…I t-think…I do want to be with him but I don't know if he wants to be with a tenshi like me where I am always attacked and his demon trying to overpower me and saying he will mark me and I love him but I'm afraid that his demon would do something to me and I don't want him to do that." Sarah said quickly and blushing.

"Awe that's nothing to be scared of Sarah, we know how that is, Miroku and Inuyasha have been sissy's about asking us out and they finally did and have been courting us for a while. But you don't have to be scared about his demon, he's only wanting to make you his own so he can protect you always." Kagome said hugging Sarah.

"But it scares me that he would try and force himself onto me to mark me. I don't want him trying to force himself to have me as his mate, I just want him to ask me without his demon demanding it. Just Sesshomaru asking me in the most romantic way anyone could, but I have a feeling his demon would not go with it." Sarah said.

"Well maybe if he could control his demon more and be romantic about it maybe you wouldn't feel so scared." Sango said.

"But Sesshomaru was already romantic with me while you guys were gone, he had a dinner set out for me and then afterwards we sat on the deck with our drinks and watch the sun start to set as dolphins played with their family." Sarah said blushing. Both Sango and Kagome both squealed at what she said and told her how cute it was for him to do all that when the door opened and all three boys fell onto the floor looking like they were just caught red handed and the girls told them off about listening on their conversations like the day before. Ignoring them Sesshomaru crawled out from under the last two and walked over to Sarah taking her hand and pulling her up to him.

"Sarah I am sorry for what my demon has done and how my demon has been acting with you around. It's just that I am in love with you and it is hard to be in control around you, I want to keep you in my arms and always protect you." He told her looking into her eyes, she nodded to him blushing lightly and thought that it was very romantic how he was being with her in front of the others.

"It is ok Sessho-kun, I forgive you." Sarah said. he smiled at her and kissed her forehead and the girls awed at his action and Sarah saw him blush and she giggled at him blushing.

"Sango-Chan Kagome-Chan stop your making him blush at you. But I find it really cute, him blushing like that." Sarah said hugging him.

"But it's so cute that he's blushing!" Sango said.

"But I thought that you thought puppies were cute?" Miroku asked.

"I do hentai, but seeing Sesshomaru blush is even cuter!" Sango said.

"Now I have seen everything." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru glared at him and was only pinched by Sarah to get his attention.

"If you guys don't mind, its past midnight, and I would like to go to sleep. I go jogging every morning when on vacation and we are on vacation so I have to get up early to jog then to work on my fighting." Sarah said.

"Alright then, maybe we can get up with you and work on our fighting as well." Sango said.

"That would be awesome, I need some sparing partners to fight." Sarah said. The others agreed and said their good nights and left her room, Sarah stopped Sesshomaru from leaving and he looked at her wondering what she needed when she kissed him deeply wrapping her arms around his neck, he kissed her back pulling her close to him holding onto her by her waist. She pulled back from him and looked into his eyes putting her hands onto his face, he looked back and saw her eyes changing into silver blue again and he was getting lost in her eyes.

"I need you to go to your room, wait for me there, we need to talk about some things Sesshomaru." Sarah said. he nodded to her and kissed her again, she kissed him back holding onto his shirt as he held her waist again. She then pushed him out of her room and heard him whine to her, she smiled at him and blew him a kiss.

"Wait in your room, you will hear me knock on your door. And keep your demon in check or else someone will be spending the next week alone." She said.

"Yes mistress." He told her grinning. She giggled and shut her door and went to her dresser slipping off his clothes she borrowed and pulled out her night shirt and a pair of panties leaving it at that, she went to the bathroom and checked out the marks on her neck and saw they were fading but still there.

"I wonder what this is from…" Sarah asked herself. She touched it and it didn't hurt anymore, shrugging her shoulders she walked out of her bathroom to grab her robe off her bed then got ready to head to Sesshomaru's room to talk. She opened her door to find Inuyasha in mid knocking and almost knocked on her head.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here? Did you need something?" Sarah asked closing her robe.

"Um, do you think I could ask you something?" He asked her.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked him.

"Do you think Kagome would want me? Like as a mate?" He asked her.

"Oh Inuyasha…you need to trust into yourself. And trust me, she wants you that way, I could tell when we talked about you boys at her house. She really loves you, and when she asked me if I think that you don't really love her, from the looks you give her in secret when she isn't looking I could clearly tell you really love her. And she really loves you back only she doesn't know how you feel, she told me that you don't look like you love her how she loves you, to her you look like you're bored all the time. You need to go to her tomorrow, and be romantic with her, tomorrow night ask her to talk alone and talk about it together." She told him patting his head.

"But what if she says she isn't sure?" He asked her.

"Then tell her you can wait for her answer, and if you come back to me asking more advice I will go to her and ask what is going on." Sarah told him again. He nodded and wished her a good night then went back to his room for the night, looking down the hallway to make sure all the lights were out, she quickly shut her light out and shut her door and tip toed to Sesshomaru's room. She knocked on his door and the door opened to show Sesshomaru in his night clothes he saw that it was her and let her into his room.

"What did you want to talk about Sarah?" He asked her turning on the light. Sarah moved to the bed side and turned on the side table light and asked him to turn off the main lights and he did, she sat on his bed and noticed that the sheets were clean from the blood that there was earlier and guessed a maid came in and changed the sheets and took care of the bloody sheets. Sesshomaru walked over and sat next to her and looked at her wondering if it was because of his demon, before he could guess she took his hand without looking at him.

"Sesshomaru, I know you try your best at controlling your demon, but I don't know what it is so hard for your demon to understand I am not ready to be marked, I am just afraid you would get mad if I said no about something and your demon came out and attack me. I really love you a lot Sesshomaru but I am scared of your demon." She said not looking at him.

"Sarah, I don't want you scared of me or my demon, but I understand that you are thanks to his attacks of you, I do try controlling him but my need of being around you and wanting to protect you he takes that as his power and controls me to get you." Sesshomaru said taking her hand and held it.

"I know you don't mean to, but I want to know why it is your demon can't handle being around me." Sarah said to him still not looking at him but only at their hands. He sighed and pulled her close to him and pulled her onto his lap to hold her close to him and smelled her scent and felt more relaxed to talk about it.

"The reason is, is that I love you a lot, and I want to make you mine but I don't know how to ask you or how you would react to me asking you to by my mate. But I always want to be around you and hold you and protect you." He told her laying his head against her neck.

"Well, do you think you can wait and ask my mom before asking me to be your mate? I know if mom found out you mated me without her knowing she might get mad at you. But I would say yes to you, I want to be with you, and even thought it's been only a few weeks since we met you are the best man I have been friends and lovers with." She told him looking over to him. He smiled and kissed her cheek lightly and got up helping her up.

"I need you to follow me, I want to show you something. And I won't attack you." He told her. She nodded to him and followed him to his balcony and just as they walked out he picked her up and jumped off the balcony making Sarah scream in surprise and Sesshomaru quickly covered her mouth to keep her scream from waking everyone up. Setting her down she hit him in the arm and he only smiled. He took her hand and they walked down to the beach a ways till the house was just a ways away but far enough where they can talk as loud as they want.

"What did you need to show me Sessho-kun?" Sarah asked.

"I wanted to show you something no one but my father has seen, promise you won't get scared and run away?" He asked her.

"I promise, but what is it?" She asked getting inpatient. He moved away a little and she watched him wondering what he would do when she saw him change growling in pain, she wanted to go to him but she couldn't move to his growling and saw him change from a human to a large demon dog and Sarah fell back onto the beach at how large he became and looked up at him with wide eyes. She was unable to move as he looked down at her eyes glowing red and his paws near her feet, he leaned his head down to her and sniffed her smelling her fear and them laid down in front of her. She didn't know what to do because of his size, she promised him that she wouldn't run from him but wanted to run now. She looked down his muzzle to his eyes and saw his eyes were looking sad, she moved to him and touched his nose lightly and he softly growled to her.

She was scared he was going to bite her, be she touched his nose again and stood up to walk down to his muzzle and then laid near his muzzle to hear him growl again, she was afraid she was doing this wrong when he pushed his head to the side sliding her to the side of his head near his ears. She got the idea and laid against the side of his head and laid against him and heard Sesshomaru growling softly and guessed that he was happy with where she was at and rubbed his fur softly. He felt more comfortable with her knowing she wouldn't run from his demon now and nuzzled to her hearing her giggle, he smiled the best he could and ended up with a big doggy grin and she scratched softly in his fur and felt her scratching slowing and guessed she was falling asleep. He nuzzled to her more an heard her yawn and her cuddle to him, they both feel asleep together and Sesshomaru stayed in his dog demon form to keep her warm threw the night.


	27. attack on sarah

Chapter 27

Sesshomaru was the first one to wake up to find he was still in his demon form and Sarah was laying on her side against him. He picked up his head to watch her slump onto his paw and continue sleeping, he licked her a little and heard her moan in her sleep. He looked to the sky and saw that it was still early morning for her to wake up, he looked around to keep an eye out for anything going on when he heard someone yell at the house. He guessed it was either a maid or it was one of their friends yelling about something. He looked down at Sarah and saw she was still sleeping but in the process of waking up already, he watched her as she continued to slowly wake up and saw she sat up and rubbed her eyes of the night's sleep. He moved to nudge her nose against her head and she looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Good morning Sessho-kun." She said yawning. He panted and started wagging his tail as his good morning to her. She rubbed his fur again and he growled softly and licked her face making her giggle. She got up and stretched and shivered how cold it was already in the morning. She was then suddenly picked by someone and saw that it was Sesshomaru holding her and kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"Good morning my little tenshi, did you sleep well?" he asked her. She nodded and cuddled to him and he chuckled at her actions and headed to the house and saw that Sango was walking out of the house angry with Miroku following her sporting a now red face.

"I can't believe you Miroku! I was sleeping then I felt you in my bed! Just what is wrong with you!" Sango yelled and walked towards the dock.

"I didn't mean to join you! I was walking in to wake you so we could go jogging with Sarah when I was hit with sleep and I fell onto your bed!" Miroku said.

"Bull shit Miroku that's just a lie! Just leave me alone!" Sango yelled again and then turned into a dragon and flew off. Miroku sighed and sat on the dock in sadness. Sesshomaru and Sarah went over to him and Miroku saw them walking over.

"What are you two doing up? I thought Sarah would already be out jogging." Miroku said. Sesshomaru set Sarah down and walked over to him.

"No, we slept on the beach and talked, we had some things to talk about anyways." Sesshomaru said.

"What did you do this time Miroku?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing! I passed out going to wake Sango up and ended on her bed!" He yelled.

"There's the problem. You did something she wasn't happy about and she is now mad at you, just let her be and maybe if she comes back talk to her. If not then you might want to stay clear of her." Sarah said yawning.

"Go to bed young lady, I know you are tired and need some more sleep then you can go out jogging and then sparing." Sesshomaru said pushing Sarah to the house.

"Make me you big puppy. And I wanna go jogging and spar right now." She said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Go or else women." He told her smacking her butt. She whined and walked to the house.

"Now that's something I have never heard a man tell his soon to be mate to get going or else." Miroku said.

"It was the only way to get her to listen this early, or hell any time for her to listen, she is stubborn." Sesshomaru said sitting on the dock. The two started talking about what to do when a few minutes later both of them were pushed into the water. They came up to see Sarah and Kagome laughing and running away, Sesshomaru growled and got a hold of the dock and helped Miroku out of the water then the both of them chased after the now running away and still laughing girls and saw they were in jogging shorts and loose t-shirts.

"You girls are so going to get it now!" Miroku yelled at them, the girls only laughed and ran even faster to keep away from the soaking wet boys knowing they would get the work out of their life knowing they would be feeling it later on.

"Sarah you're going to pay for pushing me into the water!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"If 'm going to pay for it you better catch me then you giant puppy!" She yelled back. He growled and ran faster changing into his demon form then watched as Miroku changed into his dragon form then both almost catching up to her when Sarah screamed in laughter and took Kagome's hand and then brought her wings out and started flying away with Kagome started screaming in surprise.

"Now that's not fair!" Miroku yelled. Sarah only grinned and they flew to the house and Sarah let Kagome down on her balcony then went back to the boys to taunt them showing she was better at running then them and said to come in for food and the flew to the house and went to her room and changed into her day clothes she would need to spar then headed downstairs to get some breakfast. She met up with Inuyasha and Kagome in the dining room and sat down at the table just as Sesshomaru and Miroku walk in panting.

"What happened to you two?" Inuyasha said.

"Why don't you ask the two girls next to you what happened." Miroku panted out.

"Let me guess, she pushed you into the water then you chased after them only to lose to them when Sarah turned into a Tenshi and flew back here?" Inuyasha asked.

"You saw didn't you?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha nodded his head and went back to eating his food and ignored the four arguing. The door opened and Sango came in angry then ever and ignored everyone as she sat at the table and glared down the one man she was mad at.

"Sango-chan you can glare but it doesn't stop you from loving Miroku." Sarah said getting up and taking her dishes to the kitchen.

"I do not love him after what he has done this morning!" Sango yelled. Sarah only rolled her eyes at Sango then grabbed her pulling her into the kitchen to talk with her alone besides the cook and the butlers.

"Sango I know you are mad, trust me I got mad when Sesshomaru attacked me. But Miroku was only going to ask you to come out jogging and a little spar with me when he couldn't wake you up because he saw you sleeping so peacefully he didn't want to wake you, so apparently looking up something about waiting he climbed into bed with you to wait for you to wake up." Sarah said keeping her mood calm.

"What do you mean? He's a pervert and always will be and will never be like that I know he was lying and only wanted to feel me up!" Sango yelled again making sure Miroku could hear her.

"No it is not he was really caring for you! You need to understand that sure he seems like a pervert on the outside with all the girls and you," Sarah said and Miroku yelled out to them but they ignored it. "But it is only because it is to make you jealous! He wants you to notice him but he has trouble showing his true colors around girls because he has done it for so long around you he has come accustomed to it." Sarah said. Sango only looked at her with her eyes wide at what Sarah said to her. She knew about him trying to get her attention but to do it for so long just for her attention was too much.

"Go out there and talk to him, you two need to talk it out, I talked this out with him and it's the same with him, I actually had to throw him into the water for him to listen, unfortunately Sesshomaru was near him and he got caught up in the talking so he got wet as well and he wasn't happy about it." Sarah told Sango pushing her out into the dining room. Sango nodded and walked over to Miroku and Sarah mouthed to him that he owed her big time and he took her to another room to talk about it.

"Now that's a new way of people listening, you got to teach me that next time I fight with Kagome." Inuyasha said. Sarah looked at him like he was stupid and Kagome punched his arm and he yelped from it. Sesshomaru smiled at walked over to Sarah and she moved away from him, he looked at her and wondered what she was doing when she then ran out of the room pushing him to the side laughing.

"She got you again dude." Inuyasha said.

"I know and she is going to get it." Sesshomaru said and ran after her only to see her already up the stairs and heading to her room, he growled and ran after her only to have her slam her door. He grinned and ran to her room and opened her door to find her room empty again, he looked around and saw her bathroom door closed, he grinned and went to her bathroom door and turned the knob when he thought it was a trick. He moved away from the door when he heard a scream coming from outside, he ran to the window and saw Sarah battling another person, he saw that the person had black wings and guessed it was someone after her.

He growled and jumped down to the beach and ran to her when she yelled for him to stay out of it this was her battle, he stopped in his tracks but growled wanting to protect her but he listened to his mate. He watched as the two angels battled when Sarah was hit with a beam of red light that sent her flying into the water and her screaming, giving up her order he ran to her and dived into the water to watch her slowly sink into the ocean passed out with blood surrounding her sides, he swam to her as fast as he could and when he got her he jolted up to the surface only to see the other angel already gone from the area, he growled and swam to the beach and ran inside demanding help. He didn't know what would happen to his mate but he would make sure if she was attacked again he would ignore her and fight the attacker for her and destroy them.


End file.
